An Heir of Confidence
by Manhattanite
Summary: Part V of The Heir Series - Helena and Myka continue their adventures in the AU of Wells Corp in Manhattan. What threatens to pull them apart? And is Helena ready to propose?
1. All of Me

**Welcome back and thank you for reading along. **

**Chapter title inspired by the song with same title by John Legend.  
**

* * *

**All of Me**

It had been several months now that Helena Wells, CEO of Wells Corp and one of Manhattan's favorite socialites was romantically involved with Myka Bering, Wells Corp's Chief Counsel and the press' new _person of interest_. In spite of all the wonderful moments the two had shared, this was their first vacation away together.

And Helena had chosen the perfect spot.

_Melody Key_ is a private isle located in the Florida Keys, the southernmost point of the continental United States. It is the world's fifth most expensive island and is currently up for sale for about six million dollars. At present, its occupants are two women who were in desperate need of a vacation. The island's future rests with one of those women – Myka Bering - who is staying there for a week.

Myka doesn't know it yet, but one word from her about the place - and it will be hers.

* * *

The vacation Helena planned for Myka and herwas going off without a hitch. There, on the very private island, every detail was arranged to make sure that they would have a relaxing holiday, as Helena referred to it. In very little time, the women forgot the hectic pace and noise of Manhattan, and acclimated quickly to the soft breezes and warm weather of the secluded isle.

The house boasted three bedrooms, balconies, pool, and a boat to get to and from the mainland. Helena made sure that they had no reason to go anywhere, unless they chose to do so. Every detail was seen to so that this would be the perfect retreat. Their days there were to be unfettered by the demands of their hectic lifestyle back home.

Early morning walks along the beach melted into afternoons on the sand that became evenings of dinner on the veranda. And as the sun slowly faded in the sky, hours were spent gazing at each other, or talking as they swayed in the hammock, looking up at the stars.

"Pick one," Helena said to Myka as she lie in her arms. It had become a nightly ritual for the couple to take advantage of the sky view that the bright lights of Manhattan never allowed.

"Pick a star?" Myka asked.

"Or a planet, you know there are over…," Helena started, but caught herself. This was Helena the romantic, not Helena the scientist. _Maybe. _

"OK," Myka said, adjusting herself so she could look straight up. "I'll take …," and she hesitated as she scanned the heavens. Helena envied the finger Myka placed in her mouth as she tried to decide. "That one," and the finger pointed up. Helena looked up at the star that shone in the black sky.

"Why that one?" Helena asked. She felt Myka's shoulders shrug as she thought about her choice.

"Reminds me of you," Myka said, still staring at it. It was, after all, the brightest one in the sky.

"That is _Aldebaran_," Helena answered matter of factly. Myka smiled. Of course Helena would know its name. Myka paused only a couple of seconds on purpose before asking; "What constellation?"

Helena's answer practically burst from her lips, "It is the bright star in the constellation, Taurus the Bull and is surrounded by the Hyades star cluster." Inside that romantic body beat the heart of a scientist.

"And what does it mean?" Myka asked, knowing there was still some information left.

"It is Arabic, and means '_the Follower'_," Helena said, pleased to share her knowledge.

"The Follower? Hmm, that hardly seems like anything I would associate with you," Myka mused.

"You're wrong," Helena said, as Myka turned to look at her. "I would follow you anywhere."

It was simple declarations like this that made Myka fall in love with Helena all over again. Helena was always saying things that made Myka wonder _- how was it possible to know you love someone with all your heart and then feel it even more deeply the next time they said something wonderful_? This is what Myka was thinking as she entwined her fingers in Helena's and closed her eyes. Myka pressed her head into Helena. The warm ocean breeze wrapped around them and Myka couldn't remember another time she felt this peaceful.

It had been a perfect vacation, mostly because there was nothing there but the two of them. Myka woke up to Helena, ate all her meals with Helena, spent quiet afternoons reading or walking around the island with her, dined at sunset and then went to bed alongside her. Without the background noise of traffic or pressure to be at work, their love-making was unhurried, serene, and most surprising to Myka, happened in places like the beach or on blankets spread out on the top deck of the house under the stars. They spent hours in the fresh water pool, most of it just staring into each others eyes. All without the fear of someone snapping pictures. Helena had designed tiny refractors that were placed on the island before her arrival, and with the security system Pete and Claudia designed, anyone trying to take a picture from a passing boat or plane had the light deflected and the picture distorted.

Myka spent hours studying Helena's face, running her finger along the curve of her jawbone across the straight line of her chin. Her thumb grazed the creases in Helena's cheeks when she smiled. She traced the curve of Helena's eyebrows that crowned her eyes. Myka knew Helena's eyes were expressive, and yet now she could see a range of emotions in them - from laughing when Myka ran from the lizard - to when she lied about how good the tea was that Myka tried to make her. Myka thought she knew everything about that face and yet, in those few days she discovered even more things that affirmed Helena's beauty.

Helena was doing her fair share of staring back. In fact, when they both decided to read by the pool, Helena was on the exact same page an hour later. She had spent the time drinking in the sight of Myka scantily clad in a bikini on the chaise lounge soaking up the afternoon sun. Helena started her visual trek at Myka's feet and slowly moved up her long toned legs and didn't stop until she had traveled every inch of her, up to the curls that adorned her head. Myka tried to concentrate on her reading, hearing the soft sighs on the other side of her book. It was simply Helena - breathing her in.

It was applying the necessary suntan lotion that sent them both over the edge. It seemed impossible for either of them to lather the fair skin of her lover without it leading to exposing even more skin. And that led to – some of the sweetest moments of their time together.

* * *

Helena had thought of everything and planned the tiniest details. The closets were filled with summery clothes, beach wear, and a different outfit for every dinner. It was a welcome change from the suits and office couture. Myka's toes reveled to be in sandals again. The day after they arrived, Helena had two professional masseuses arrive on the island to give them massages. Unfortunately, Helena had too much trouble relaxing when the woman working on Myka seemed to be enjoying her job. Of course, that fact was only true in the Brit's head, but that didn't stop her muscles from tensing up. Helena immediately canceled the one scheduled for later in the week. They would do their own massages.

The staff that prepared their meals did so without being seen for the most part. The large kitchen was stacked with more than just the spaghetti Helena packed. Some mornings, Helena found it too tempting not to feed Myka the fresh cut up fruit that was on their plates. Doing so promptly resulted in them going back to bed until early afternoon. Lunches were often skipped as they napped from an exhilarating morning of discovering new ways of enjoying each other.

When meals were more intricate, like fresh lobster or soufflés, a staff member stayed to attend to the dinner. They left quietly after the meal was served. Helena tried to convince Myka that being on vacation meant you could leave the dishes for the staff to clean up when they came back the next day, but Myka wouldn't hear of it.

"That Midwestern upbringing is simply ingrained in you," Helena complained.

"We're considered the West, thank you very much, and yes, as is yours," Myka pointed out.

"At least mine isn't annoying," Helena grumbled.

* * *

Helena struggled with being totally out of touch with the office, and more than once wondered how anything would get done without her there. Midweek brought cravings and she suggested to Myka they just check in, but Myka knew better. Checking in meant Helena would search for a problem that wasn't being addressed to prove they couldn't survive without her. Irene had been left very clear instructions to contact Myka via text if something urgent did come up that needed Helena's attention. Irene was an excellent Gatekeeper and Myka knew she would only communicate if it was urgent. No one agreed more with Myka that Helena really did need this vacation.

Irene was surprised that the person who gave her the most trouble was Eileen. She was like an untethered astronaut floating in space with the same amount of panic at times. '_I should never have taken her to see Gravity_,' Claudia confided in the HR Director. Eileen had never worked a week Helena wasn't there, and so the Brit's absence was unnerving. Cups of tea went to waste as there was only so much the girl could drink herself. She tried bringing it to people, but no one in the coffee crowd appreciated it for the art that it was.

* * *

Back on the island, the only official business Myka had that week was to make sure Helena relaxed. They went to the mainland one afternoon when the weather was cloudy. They drove into a small town where Myka stopped to get souvenirs.

"This very act will do more harm than good," Helena informed her as she followed Myka around the shops.

"How will it do that exactly?" Myka asked.

"Well, you will spend needless time on choosing things for several people. The objects cannot be personal because the very word 'souvenir' means _something bought or kept as a reminder of a place or an occasion_. Well, my guess is none of them have ever been here, nor are they on the receiving end of this occasion. In fact, I wager that your trinkets will only remind them of our absence and won't be appreciated at all," Helena surmised.

Myka stopped and turned to look at her. "And the real reason?" she asked.

"Because if you buy something for them, then they will feel obligated to reciprocate, and our house will be filled with trinkets from God knows where that I will abhor," Helena explained in detail.

"Very nice," Myka said, shaking her head.

"Well you asked me. Do not ask me questions you are not ready to hear the answers to," Helena said back.

"I always want to hear your answers," Myka said, kissing the lips that were slightly pouting.

"Well, maybe for Irene... and Claudia... and Ms. Sullivan of course," Helena said because Myka's kiss could get her to agree to just about anything.

"Do you think you'll always call her _Ms. Sullivan_?" Myka wondered as she looked at a seashell necklace.

"Perhaps," Helena said, not having given it much thought.

"I wonder if she feels any more settled about finding out she's a Wells," Myka wondered.

"Of course she does, " Helena said with certitude. Since finding out Eileen had Wells blood in her veins, there was little Helena thought the woman couldn't do…with some guidance.

* * *

In fact, that was the only thing Eileen felt more settled about. It somehow seemed clearer to her now that Helena was not there. She had talks with Claudia and then her parents about how nothing would change except that she had a direct connection to Helena. It didn't entitle her to anything really, and she was fine with that. If Helena wanted to promote her or give her other duties in the future, it would be because she earned them, not out of nepotism.

* * *

On the way back from shopping, Myka caught another glimpse into Helena's past when she asked the Brit if she wanted to go to visit the _Ernest Hemingway House_, the historic site where the famed author lived for many years in the 1930's.

"I cannot, out of good conscience," Helena said. Myka was prepared for a response stating lack of interest, but this answer perplexed her.

"What does that mean?" Myka asked as they made their way back to the car that would take them to the boat back to Melody Key.

Helena took a deep breath, the kind one takes when sharing a family story that will not reflect well on the people involved after the tale is done.

"As you know, my brother Charles continued to live under the guise of HG Wells after I went to work for the Warehouse. Poor Charles…., " Helena softly laughed as she reflected back on her brother. Myka watched Helena's expression change and was certain she felt the storm of sympathy and anger Helena still felt about her past. "…When the reservoir from which he plucked my ideas to write about dried up, poor Charles was left with few resources. So he _used his_…," and Helena stopped. The sea of calm in her eyes became more like a fury and she said; "…_my_ good name to secure his place in society. He had many affairs, some resulting in poorly organized marriages. He became involved with politicians and many suspect, had an affair with a woman who was a spy. It was unfortunate that while Charles may have had the _Wells_ charm, he lacked the _Wells_ intelligence. Poor soul," Helena said - and meant it.

Myka had stopped by a bench near the car as Helena continued. "He was at the Roosevelt's estate in 1935 when he met one Miss Martha Ellis Gellhorn, and began a passionate affair. He was 68 years old at the time and would have married her had it not been for the fact that she fell in love with another man," Helena said.

"Ernest Hemingway?" Myka said with amazement. Myka remembered the name now, having read the biography of Hemingway. It never ceased to astound Myka that Helena's stories often dealt with the not so distant past in the most unusual way. "How do you..?" Myka inquired and then regretted asking Helena. It was a valid question since Helena was away for all those years, but Myka feared it would remind her of too much.

"Charles thought I was working on secret government projects and therefore, could not be reached in person. He continued to write me letters for years, hoping they were reaching me. I couldn't respond of course, but the Warehouse kept them for me. Years later when I read them, he had written extensively about Miss Gellhorn and how she broke his heart," Helena said.

Not only could Myka feel the sadness Helena exuded when she talked about the period she was bronzed, she felt the darkness of that experience. Their _Oneness_ afforded Myka a deeper sense of what was going on inside of Helena. Even though those same emotions were present inside of Myka now, she couldn't always figure them out. Not yet, anyway.

"So you see, out of deference to my brother, I shall refrain from visiting Mr. Hemingway's home," Helena said.

Myka smiled, took Helena by the waist, and hugged her. "I'd rather be with you at the house," she said.

* * *

The long days of relaxing in the sun were drawing to an end. Helena planned their last night to a tee. Dinner outside, watching the sun going down. When dinner was over, they took their drinks and sat in two Adirondack chairs on the beach and let the waves rush up to touch their feet.

"This has been the most wonderful time, Helena," Myka said, their hands joined across the chairs.

"Yes, it has," Helena agreed. It had been a long time since she felt such calmness.

"We should get away every few weeks," Myka said, closing her eyes wanting to capture this moment of total bliss.

"Yes," Helena said, closing the real estate deal in her mind.

Helena pulled Myka from the chair as they took their last walk along the beach. The moonlight now glistened off the water and the waves gently grazed the sand. Helena stopped and faced Myka.

"_Grace was in all her steps, heaven in her eye, in every gesture, dignity and love_," Helena whispered to Myka under the stars.

"John Milton," Myka said of one of her most favorite lines.

"Your beauty takes my breath away, Myka, and with it, my ability to convey my feelings adequately. Alas, I must rely on the poets to describe what I see," Helena smiled.

"_Her heart thought it knew joy before, but it was mistaken. It had known happiness perhaps, but this – this was joy_," Myka quoted.

"Browning?" Helena guessed, unable to place the phrase.

"Bering," Myka said, and pulled Helena in and kissed her gently, but with the fiery passion that only true love ignites.

* * *

**A/N An article in 2001 in _The Guardian_, suggests that HG Wells had many affairs and one of them may indeed have been with Gellhorn. Her letters to HG Wells have been donated to Boston University. According to her will, they must remain sealed until 2023. **

**As always, - I welcome your thoughts, suggestions and questions. **

**NYC**


	2. Back At Work

**Back At Work**

Eileen was up before the crack of dawn. She had stayed over at Claudia's so that it would take less time to get to work that morning. Claudia tried to ignore what sounded like the Tasmanian devil in her apartment, rushing from room to room, humming a song. "I don't think you were this excited on Christmas morning," the techie said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Don't be silly," Eileen said, applying the last bit of her makeup hurriedly. "What are you wearing today?"

"What am I wearing? Uhm, whatever isn't rolled up in a ball?" Claudia asked, but heard the hangers in her closet being whipped from left to right.

"Come on, sleepy head, we don't want to be late," Eileen urged her.

"We'd have to sleep two more hours, and then take the #1 train in the wrong direction, stop for a bagel and eat there. Then - maybe we would be late," Claudia mumbled as she dragged herself from her comfortable bed.

"Still….," Eileen said.

Thirty minutes later, Claudia was pulled through the door at Wells Corp in the heart of Times Square. Eileen was happy to see that the horticultural staff that attended to the various trees and plants throughout the office had gotten her message to have a huge bouquet of tropical flowers placed on Helena's desk to welcome her back. The tea was ready to be made and the internal message window was open as she anxiously waited for Pete to confirm they were on their way from the airport. When he texted that the "_Eagle has landed. And Ms. Bering, too_", Eileen emailed the Directors and the Group of Administrative Assistants. Myka's secretary, Millie rushed to Myka's office to make sure everything was set. A tray of petit fours that Millie had made was waiting on her boss' desk.

* * *

Myka was surprised at how noisy everything seemed to her after the blissful silence of the island. The air smelled funny and everything seemed crowded. Helena was more like a rebooted computer - a surge of energy was pumping through her now. Her mind raced with all the things she wanted to take care of when she got to the office. She caressed her iPhone like a long lost lover.

"Did you really miss it?" Myka asked as Helena tapped the keys checking stocks and business news.

"No," she lied because that is the answer you give when you've been on vacation with your lover.

"Not even a little?" Myka asked, giving her a second chance to tell the truth.

Helena knew it and looked over at Myka as they sat in the car on their way to work. "A little."

Myka took out a conch shell and presented it to Pete. "That is really cool," he said. The noticeable tone of his voice reminded Helena that she had an appointment with his girlfriend later that day.

* * *

There were several greetings welcoming Helena and Myka as they entered the building. Myka waved or said hello back, but Helena smiled her hellos as she texted the people she wanted to see and the times they were to appear in her office.

The outfits Helena and Myka chose to wear that morning were indicative of how they were approaching their transition back to work. Myka wore a _Carolina Herrera _purple dress with a split neckline and contrast grosgrain ribbon at the waist. Over it, she wore a matching cotton blend blazer with inverted peak lapel and exposed front button. It was sleek and classy. Around her neck she wore the infinity necklace that Helena had made for her.

In contrast, Helena wore a _Ralph Lauren Black Label _$1400 leather trimmed Becket dress. The olive lux sleeveless stretch dress had leather piping at the neck, armholes, and pockets. The concealed front zipper was as low as it could be without revealing Helena's bra. Over it, she wore an $1898 matching leather-trim bower trench coat with a military flair that came to her waist. The jacket cuffs were pushed up Helena's arms as if announcing she was ready to roll up her sleeves and get back to work. Helena waltzed into her lobby in _Vilinda Monk _strap $900 booties. The clicking of the four inch heels on the marble floor made people turn to look. Yet, in spite of the high heel and platform on the boots, her gait was graceful.

* * *

Myka didn't get off at the 16th floor, but accompanied Helena to her office one floor higher for a specific reason. She wanted to see how Eileen's face lit up when she finally saw Helena. Helena didn't know the reason, and thought Myka just didn't want to part. That was the second reason. When the doors opened on the 17th floor, Myka wasn't disappointed. The crystal blue eyes widened as soon as Eileen saw her boss and it made Myka smile.

"Welcome back!" Eileen practically yelled and stopped Helena in her tracks. "It is so good to see you, Ms. Wells, Ms. Bering."

"Thank you, Ms. Sullivan. Everything okay here?" Helena asked.

"Yes," Eileen said because she didn't think now was the time to talk about how hard it had been for her in Helena's absence.

"Helena?" Myka said after greeting the assistant. Helena looked in Myka's direction as the lawyer discretely held out the bag that contained the gift. There was nothing about this that Helena liked, and for a moment, no one moved or said anything. Finally, Helena retrieved the small box from the bag and presented it to Eileen. "For you," was all she said.

"Thank you. You shouldn't have," Eileen said, and Helena was about to explain that she absolutely agreed.

"Yes, well Ms. Bering…," Helena started and caught the look. "….Wanted you to have something to…...," and the rest didn't seem to fit. _To remember our trip by? To remember a place you've never been to? _ "Let's leave it at that," Helena said.

Myka bit the inside of her lip at the display before her. _How was it that the most brilliant person she knew often fumbled over the simplest social protocols_? Myka couldn't help but find the Brit adorable while she was doing it though.

"It's beautiful," Eileen said of the orchid pendant garnished with pink stones. "I'll wear it every day," she promised.

"It won't go with everything," Helena said of the fashion rule of jewelry complimenting one's outfit. Helena's clear-cut fashion sense was lost on the girl who was taken with the souvenir. Helena looked at Myka with an '_I told you so'_ look about the gift giving.

"I will see you later," Myka said, trying not to laugh as she kissed Helena goodbye. Myka walked into the waiting elevator and said back to Eileen – "Ask Ms. Wells to tell you how good the tea was that I made her." Eileen nearly dropped the cup of tea she was holding ready to give Helena.

"Not to worry love," Helena said in a soft voice to the assistant, and waited until the elevator door closed until she added, "_she squeezed the teabag_ ," and her tone conveyed the horror of the act.

Eileen gave a sympathetic look as if to convey condolences, but reveled in the joy that no one could match her skills.

* * *

Myka made it a point of stopping in and thanking Mrs. Frederic for keeping things quiet and not letting anyone bother Helena. Then she handed the HR Director a small box that contained an oval conch pin with orange coral at the center. "Oh this is lovely," Irene said, thanking Myka for their thoughtfulness. She looked at her phone and saw the second text from her boss. "I better go see her. It was too peaceful without her, but don't tell her I said that," Irene said as she said goodbye and went upstairs.

Millie rushed to greet Myka as she came into her area. "Ms. Bering! How are you? How was vacation? How was the food?" the woman asked, taking Myka's bags and helping her. She pulled Myka's tablet out and set it out on her desk and pushed the plate of petit fours over.

"Did you make these?" Myka asked, looking down at the pastel colored delights.

"Of course. We covered that last week in the workshop," Millie said proudly.

"How are your classes going?" Myka asked, getting settled in.

"Fantastic! You have to come if you can," Millie implored and decided to give her boss some space.

Myka looked at the stack of mail, opened and prepared for her. There were several emails flagged as urgent and a screen filled with a list of people who needed to be called back. There was no doubt, she was back at work.

* * *

Helena, in the meantime, was searching her workload for the most challenging issues to tackle. She was trying to decide when Irene came to the door.

"Irene! How good to see you," Helena said getting up from behind her desk.

"Wow, you really relaxed on that vacation," Irene said of the pleasant greeting.

"I should be very annoyed at you," Helena said, sitting down across from the woman at the coffee table. "Not a single voice mail upon my return? I know Myka employed you in her scheme to make sure I didn't give into the temptation of work," Helena said.

"Thank you for this," Irene said and touched the broach.

"You're welcome. Whatever you do, please do not feel obligated to reciprocate the gesture next time you sojourn somewhere on holiday," Helena insisted.

"Oh I wouldn't think of it," Irene said getting back into the verbal rhythm with Helena.

"Thank you," Helena said sincerely, and took another sip of the tea. She had not let go of the cup since it was handed to her.

"How did you survive?" Irene asked when she saw the expression on Helena's face. Helena didn't say anything, but her dark eyes conveyed it all. "Must have been rough," Irene said, almost laughing.

"How are things here?" Helena asked, changing the subject.

"We actually managed. I got more work done in one week than I have in a month's time," Irene said smiling.

"And yet I pay you whether you produce a lot or a little," Helena noted quickly.

"You'll want to meet with the department directors later?" Irene asked, moving on.

"I do and I want a status update on all the projects," Helena said. There was no doubt, she was back at work.

"Belitrov and Wang requested a meeting and are coming to update you at eleven, " Irene said because she knew this was not a project Helena wanted discussed in the large group.

"Who are they?" Helena asked. She often gave directives without knowing the names of the people she was directing.

"They are working in the stem cell department," Irene said nonchalantly. Wang was the scientist who came to Irene's office with the mouse that had been produced by two female parents. She did not want to let on she knew anything. Helena would tell her when she was ready.

"Oh yes, very good," Helena said, draining the cup of its contents.

* * *

Helena couldn't wait for the morning meeting of the directors. She loved hearing what was going on in each department and the progress that was being made. She was especially pleased to hear that Claudia was training two people who could take on some of her day to day responsibilities as she expanded her job into research and development. The test would be whether or not they could deter Helena from getting through the security wall.

When it came to Myka, she updated the group on some new regulatory laws regarding something that didn't interest Helena - so she took that time to stare at the lawyer as she spoke. It was only two hours since they parted and yet, Helena had truly missed her. She had just spent seven glorious days of being by Myka's side almost continuously, so naturally she would feel any separation. Myka was always cautious about open expressions of affection at work, but Helena couldn't help the adoring gaze that she held Myka in now. The Brit's eyes were so giddy over the view, that Irene finally tapped Helena's arm to bring her back after Myka was done.

"Is there anything else you want us to cover?" Irene said to Helena.

Helena took a deep breath and answered no. In spite of wanting to get back to work, the sight of Myka filled her head with thoughts of the time they had spent together. There wasn't any more room at the moment.

The look went unnoticed by Myka who was focused on her notes at the moment. Mrs. Frederic caught it because she was sitting next to Helena. The only other person who took note of it was Adelaide Nathanson, who sat at the end of the table. She was sitting in for the Director of Nanotechnology, her boss, who was out ill. She was a woman in her 30's with a PhD from Columbia University. She was well educated and bright, but felt she wasn't being appreciated at Wells. When her boss was promoted ahead of her, she felt slighted, but stayed on just the same. Now that resentment was festering and she was an easy target for Helena's competitors. Ted Grayson had already wined and dined her as a possible candidate to head up one of his departments. She would have jumped at it if he actually offered her the job, but first, he wanted to see how much inside information he could extract from her. She was actually more useful to him while she was still employed at Wells. Her mission was to find evidence to support Ted's theory that Helena Wells was losing her edge now that she was head over heels in love.

When Adelaide noticed the faraway look in Helena's eyes at the meetings, she was beginning to think she could offer the evidence Helena's competitor was looking for.


	3. Consequences

**Consequences**

"Have lunch with me," Helena implored after everyone had left.

"I have a lot of work to catch up on," Myka said and Helena knew she wouldn't really use that as an excuse.

"I'll talk to your boss," Helena teased.

"OK in that case, I'll be back soon," Myka said. She walked halfway to the door and caught the tea cup on the coffee table. She smiled devilishly and asked; "Was that your first _good_ cup of tea in a week?"

Without hesitation, Helena answered – "God yes!" and then sucked in the air after her response. Myka turned and looked at her. Raised eyebrows told Helena she was caught. "I mean…it was…different."

"You are a terrible liar," Myka said staring at her.

"That was entrapment. I have lawyers who handle that for me," Helena said, recouping on her way back to her desk.

"Helena?" Myka said as she stood by the door. The CEO looked up. "Just for that, you're buying lunch."

"_Then I'll be sure to get good tea_," Helena said in a voice barely above a whisper.

* * *

Myka was surprised to see anyone from the meeting in the outer office, but Adelaide had been stalling in the waiting area on purpose. She gathered her papers and walked to the elevator right before Myka did. She smiled broadly and said hello to Myka as they waited.

"How was the trip?" Adelaide asked. She had met Myka only a few times before, but Myka recognized her.

"It was good, thank you," Myka said in a friendly tone. _Apparently, everyone knew about their vacation_, Myka thought.

"It's good to get away, especially this winter," the woman said as the door opened and they both stepped in.

"Yes," Myka agreed smiling.

"Have a good day, Ms. Bering," Adelaide added as the doors opened on the 16th floor. Myka wished her the same and got off.

"I'm not supposed to say this, but that woman gives me the hebejebes," Millie said, meeting Myka at the elevator and waited for the door to close. The assistant didn't know the scientist very well, but she gave Millie a bad vibe, and Millie was all about people's vibes.

Myka smiled and wondered how Millie knew she was getting off the elevator at that moment. "So, you might want to see this," Millie said, opening up the _New York Post_ paper to page six – the celebrity gossip page. There was a picture of Helena and Myka the day they went to the mainland. Someone had snapped a picture at the moment Helena was telling Myka about the letters from Charles and they both had serious expressions on their faces. "_Trouble in Paradise_?" was the headline.

"That's ridiculous," Myka said and proceeded to go to her office.

"Oh I know it is, but I wanted you to see it before ….," Millie stopped and her eyes shot to the top of her head to indicate '_upstairs'_.

"She never reads these papers," Myka said, going inside.

"_Well, she's the only one then_," Millie said to herself as she went back to her desk.

Myka was getting better at ignoring the stories that the papers printed, but it still bothered her how callous they could be. She was also grasping that the truth didn't necessarily matter to them. She was naturally familiar with the boundaries of the law for libel, but none had crossed them yet. In toughening up though, Myka started to forget that other people were taking these stories as the gospel truth. People who lived far away from New York.

* * *

Lunch that day was served in Helena's private dining area next to her office by her private chef. The entire staff had a cafeteria of prepared meals that they could choose from, but today the head cook was summoned to make a light lunch for Helena. Myka and she sat down to a salad of greens and tangerines wedges in a raspberry vinaigrette dressing, and watercress sandwiches and mineral water.

"I missed you," Helena said as they ate their light fare.

"I did too," Myka said.

"It was nice to be away with you," Helena said, taking Myka's hand in hers.

"It really was," Myka said wishing they could spend the afternoon together. The work was keeping her busy, but she longed to be back in their townhouse together.

Shortly after they finished lunch, Helena's intercom beeped. "Ms. Wells, Detective Tierney is here to see you," announced Eileen.

"Why is CJ here?" Myka asked, getting ready to leave.

"I wanted to talk to her about whatever is going on with Mr. Lattimer," Helena explained.

"Helena, you know this is none of _our_ business," Myka said, using the plural pronoun to soften the news.

"The head of my security team is unhappy. That makes it my business," Helena said because that was her logic.

"_We_ can't interfere in people's personal lives though, can we?" Myka asked, and it wasn't so much a question as a suggestion.

"You can't, of course," Helena said as gently as she could.

"But you…," Myka tried again.

"Will get to the bottom of this," Helena completed the sentence.

"And if you find out that – it's just not meant to be…?" Myka asked.

"Then we can expect Mr. Lattimer to make a recovery," Helena answered. She didn't mind explaining these things to Myka in the least.

If there was anyone who could handle themselves with Helena, it was Jane and so Myka decided to leave it at that. She kissed Helena goodbye and asked her to go easy on the detective.

"That is her choice," Helena said as she went into the private bathroom.

* * *

Myka walked out into Helena's office and greeted Jane. The detective didn't look happy, although with Jane it was hard to tell a good mood from a bad. Her emotional states ran the gamut from A to B; annoyed to bothered. Her greeting indicated she was both that day. "Is her highness in there?" she asked after asking Myka how she was.

"Yes, she's freshening up. How are you Jane?" Myka asked. Myka was one of those people who could ask that question in a tone that made you want to tell her the truth. Except Jane was so used to being out of touch with her feelings, she couldn't answer.

"Alright," she answered. "How was your vacation?"

"Nice, thanks," Myka said.

Finally, Helena returned to her office. "Detective Tierney, thank you for coming," Helena said.

"Not like I had a choice," Jane said.

Myka took that as her cue to leave them alone and did. "Maybe you want to bring her more tea," is all she said to Eileen when she got outside. It was the only thing Myka could think of that might help.

Myka didn't want to deter Helena since she knew she had the best of intentions. She thought Helena was overstepping a boundary, but maybe Jane would take it as she meant it –as a kind gesture to help her out. Or maybe all hell would break loose. Either way, Myka's money was on Helena.

"Please sit down," Helena said to Jane as she sat down behind her desk. This was going to be a short meeting, and Helena saw no reason to make it more comfortable than this. "Are you well, Detective?" Helena asked on the outside chance there was a medical excuse.

"Yes, thank you. And you?" Jane asked.

"Couldn't be better," Helena answered. "Detective, it has come to my attention that you and Mr. Lattimer might be having trouble."

"Wait? What?" Jane asked. When Eileen made the appointment, she explained that she didn't have any idea what the purpose of the meeting was. Jane knew that refusing a meeting with Helena would only lead to more aggravation at work. Helena was revered by the NYPD and the Mayor. One bad word from the CEO and Jane's job could be hellish again. "That's personal," Jane said.

"Yes, I know, but I thought perhaps it would benefit you to talk to someone about what is preventing you from seeing what an opportunity Mr. Lattimer presents you with."

"This is a little over the line here," Jane said back.

"Detective, my head of security for some reason is not happy with what I perceive to be a break in your relationship. Now he had all week, but apparently he is still pining for your affections. So, I thought it would be good for you to talk it through or do whatever you need to do so that you can once again, commence the romance," Helena said and it was starting to sound more like an order than a suggestion.

"Again, Ms. Wells, this is a private matter," Jane said.

"Yes, of course it is. I am however, proposing that you will not find a better man than Pete Lattimer, especially given your difficult nature. Therefore, it would behoove you to work out whatever you perceive to be the issue," Helena said directly.

Jane stared at the woman who was speaking to her. She truly wasn't sure what her response should be. She felt angry for being there; insulted that Helena would poke her nose in her business, and yet, she couldn't help but admire that Helena would go to such lengths for Pete. Maybe it was the strong understanding of solidarity that police officers have for one another that allowed Jane to entertain the thought that Helena's heart was in the right place – even if she was leaping over a boundary.

"OK, thanks. Are we done here?" Jane said, rising from her seat.

"I do hope so," Helena said, feeling she had done her part; the rest was up to Jane.

Jane looked at Helena from the other side of the chair she was just sitting in. She wasn't sure what to do next, but while the officer may have lacked tact, she did have a sense of humor. "Maybe you're right, Ms. Wells. Maybe I need to get in touch with what is going on."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that, Detective Tierney," Helena said, happy the cop was catching on so quickly.

"I'll tell you what. I'm going to give this some thought, and when I come up with what's bothering me, I'll call you. We can talk things over," Jane said knowing what the response was going to be.

"Pardon? No, no, I am by no means encouraging you to express your feelings to me," Helena clarified, but Jane was ignoring her on purpose.

"I'm glad we had this little chat, Ms. Wells," Jane said standing in the doorway. "I'll talk to you soon." Jane closed the door as Helena's protests rushed on the other side. Jane could still hear Helena trying to explain that she did not want to be the person the cop called.

"She's a piece of work, your boss," Jane said to Eileen as the assistant rose from her seat. "OK, take it easy," the cop added when Eileen gave her a look. "Forgot who I was talking to…," she said getting on the elevator. She smiled on purpose and waved to Helena who was in her office doorway, trying to explain she did not mean herself when she suggested Jane talk to someone.

"Please do not pass through any calls from Detective Tierney," Helena instructed Eileen.

"What should I do if she calls?" Eileen asked. Helena had to think about that, but only momentarily.

"Give her to Ms. Bering," Helena said. Myka was good at talking about feelings with people.

It seemed like a good idea at the time.

* * *

**Many** **thanks for all your posts and questions. **


	4. Disaster

**Disaster**

Helena plowed through her work and returned call after call until there was no one left on the long list. She had a meeting scheduled with Claudia, and then she was set to leave for the day. Myka was leaving first, and had plans to set up a nice quiet dinner for her and Helena, so that they could ease back into being home.

"Thanks for this," Claudia said, sitting down in front of her boss' desk. She was holding her hand up that was decorated with the conch shell bracelet. Helena couldn't ever remember seeing it, although she was sure Myka had bought it for the techie.

Helena smiled, although it bordered on grimacing, and said – "Please do not feel obligated…,"

"….to get you something?" Claudia jumped in and finished.

"Yes," Helena said.

"Whew! No, that's great. I hate when people get you something from their vacation and then you feel the pressure when you go away to reciprocate - and you spend your vacation worried about what to get them in return," Claudia spewed.

"Exactly!" Helena said, thankful someone understood her.

"Maybe you could share that with Miss Manners outside, boss, cause she's planning our vacation around places that have souvenirs that you might like," Claudia explained.

Helena agreed that she would - especially when images of the cartoonish mouse that adorned the Sullivan living room came back to her.

Claudia wanted to talk to her about some unusual activity in the security sign ins and outs in a couple of the labs. "Maybe they're just working on projects, but Stem Cell and Nanotechnology have been checking in early and leaving very late," the techie reported looking at her tablet screen.

Helena knew what one of those departments was working on. "I'll speak to them," is all she said.

She had been updated that afternoon by Dr. Wang on the progress they were making. Several offspring were thriving based on the latest research they were doing – and that research was based all on Helena's ideas. As Dr. Wang put it to this department, '_this is what happens when someone won't take no for an answer about what others call the impossible. She thinks differently about everything'_. He was talking about his boss.

Helena decided she would deal with the Nanotechnology Department in the morning. The woman from the department had updated Helena in the meeting and said they were working on the nanofiber project. Nanofibers were threads with diameters of less than 1,000 nm. Medical applications include special materials for wound dressings and surgical textiles, materials used in implants, tissue engineering, and artificial organ components. The work was long and tedious, but Wells Corp was well ahead of other labs on this. Perhaps this is what accounted for the long hours.

* * *

Helena thanked Claudia and readied to go home. She was looking forward to a quiet evening at home with Myka. She was on her way out and had said goodnight to Eileen when she remembered what Claudia said.

"Ms. Sullivan, do you notice the items in my office?" Helena asked.

"Yes, Ms. Wells," Eileen said, having practically memorized the entire room.

"You note then that there are paintings, some _one of kind_ objects and paperweights, and Mrs. Frederic's favorite- _Newton's Cradle_, yes?" Helena asked.

"Yes," Eileen said.

"Nowhere will you find anything that was spewed out of a mold by the hundreds, for mass consumption," Helena said. She meant anything _plastic_.

"Yes," Eileen said, trying to understand what her boss' point was.

"Nor should there be," Helena said and Eileen nodded her head agreeing. It was Helena's office. She didn't have to explain why she liked it that way.

"Good," Helena said getting the elevator, happy that was taken care of. She smiled at Eileen who stood at her desk wishing Helena would tell her the point of that conversation.

* * *

Helena texted Myka that she couldn't wait to get home, but there was no response. "_She must be showering_," Helena thought. Then a text came in, but it was from Eileen. Detective Tierney had called as soon as Helena left, and she had told her that Helena was unavailable and that she was to speak to Ms. Bering. Helena was going to text back, but the phone died.

"_Damn that woman_," Helena said thinking it didn't take the detective too long to get in touch with her feelings. Helena didn't say anything in the car on the way home, considering the very woman who was upsetting her was the same woman she was trying to get back with Pete.

Helena realized by the time she got home, Jane probably would have already called Myka. Now she had to come up with a plan on how to handle this. She had kind of thrown her to the wolf in this instance. She reached in her bag, dabbed a little Chanel on her neck, applied another layer of lipstick, and in spite of the chill, pulled the zipper on her dress even lower under her coat. Perhaps Myka would forgive her more quickly if she was drunk on perfume and too busy being kissed to be upset.

* * *

Helena took a deep breath at the front door and stepped inside. She took off her coat, pulled on her dress to straight it out, and ran her hand through her black hair. As soon as she finished, she heard the door to the library slam shut. She jumped a bit and thought - _Not a good sign_. Then she looked up to see Myka standing there looking very perturbed. _Apparently Jane had gotten to her and Myka was not pleased_.

Helena was busy trying to figure out Myka's body language. She had her hands on her hips, then threw them up in the air and her face was contorted. The methodical brain inside the scientist's head instantly listed the steps she should take – a) apologize, b) kiss her c) let the Chanel do its job, d) apologize again. The plan fired across her synapses as her eyes took in that Myka was coming at her quickly.

_What the hell had Jane done? _

"Myka, I …," was all Helena got out of her apology before Myka embraced the sides of Helena's head, and pressed her up against the wall, kissing her hard.

"I missed you," she said to Helena before she fell onto her mouth.

Apparently, _missing Myka_ looked a lot like _upset Myka_ tonight.

Helena finally figured out she should stop trying to talk while Myka had her like this and allowed her mouth to be devoured. Myka's aggressive actions flipped Helena's plan upside down – and the Brit couldn't have been happier. Or more turned on. She liked aggressive Myka who was kissing her like they had had separate vacations. Finally, she pulled back – but only to let Helena breathe.

It took Helena a second to realize that at the very same moment she uttered – _I'm sorry_, apologizing for Jane calling, Myka was saying the very same two words. _What was Myka sorry for? Maybe she was tough on Jane?_ That would still be Helena's fault.

"It's okay, Myka. I know you didn't expect to have to deal with her," Helena said, waiting to get back to kissing.

"Oh Helena, please promise me you won't ….," Myka said, but Helena was already filling in the blanks.

"I won't kill her….yet," Helena said of the cop who was annoying her now.

"She's inside; we'll just talk to her ok?" Myka asked and her face was covered in concern.

"Here? What the hell is she doing here? Oh, she has some bloody nerve. I will make her leave," Helena said. _Now the slamming of the door made sense. Not only had Jane called, she stopped over and now she was in the library? _ She started to make her way to the room when Myka pulled her back and again assaulted Helena's lips so sweetly that you could hear the screeching of Helena's brain putting the brakes on her plan.

"Let's forget her," Helena said, pulling Myka into her body and pushing up against the more sensitive parts. "God I want you," Helena said, now on fire between the intense kissing and remembering what it felt like to run her hands over Myka's bare skin.

"Oh I wish we could," Myka said, pulling back a little. "Apparently, she's staying."

That was the proverbial line in the sand and Jane had just crossed it. "The hell she is," Helena said going straight for the door. She flung it open as Myka called for her to wait. Now the Brit tried to figure out who the woman was that was standing by the fireplace.

"Who the hell are you?" Helena asked, because the intruder was not Jane and she was interrupting her time with Myka.

"So, you're Helena Wells," the woman said in a less than friendly tone.

"I know who the bloody hell I am. The question is ..," Helena was now saying sternly.

"Helena, this is Tracy, my sister," Myka said calmly. It should have registered with Helena faster, but right now that woman had thwarted her time with Myka.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here? What the bloody hell is she doing here?" Helena asked, turning to Myka.

"I thought you knew," Myka said.

"How would I know?" Helena asked confused now – a state she didn't do often and detested.

"I sent you a text. I texted you that Tracy surprised me by coming here," Myka said. Helena immediately looked at her phone. There was nothing, the battery lifeless from sheer exhaustion.

For a moment, there was dead silence. Even the flames in the fireplace seemed to be still.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else. Helena Wells, how do you do?" Helena said, extending her hand – not to be polite, but to get a better look. Myka watched as Helena took Tracy's hand in hers and pulled her in slightly. It reminded her of how she had greeted Sam, all those months ago. She could almost see Helena scanning Tracy as she held her there.

"Tracy Bering-Benson," the younger sibling said and stared at Helena.

Seconds seemed to pass, both women in that stance. Myka feared neither would let go and so she literally grabbed both their wrists gently and pulled them apart.

"Well, isn't this nice?" Myka said and both women could hear the nervousness in her voice.

Only one of them was ready to remove the cause.

* * *

**Were you surprised to see Myka's sister?  
**

**Will she have the same rough edge as her father? **

**What do you think her purpose here will be? **


	5. Entering the Danger Zone

**Entering the Danger Zone**

* * *

(Moments before Helena came home ...)

As much as Myka enjoyed leaving Wells Corp with Helena most nights, sometimes she liked getting home first. It gave her some time to get things ready for Helena. Often, she asked Leena to bring dinner into the library or the living room. This way, Myka and Helena could sit back on the couch, eat their meal, and talk about their day.

When Myka rushed through the door that night, Leena was there to greet her.

"Everything all set? I hope it wasn't too much trouble," Myka said, taking her coat off and about to rush upstairs.

"Myka?" Leena said and there was something about her tone that struck Myka. _Something was wrong_.

"What is it?" Myka said, taking Leena's arms in her hands.

"Where is Helena?" Leena asked.

"She's at work. She'll be here shortly. What's wrong?" Myka asked because it was obvious that there was.

"Your…. sister….. is here," Leena said in a hushed tone and watched the expression on Myka's face change instantly.

"My sister? Tracy? Here?" Myka asked in rapid succession. Leena nodded her head to all three.

"I put her in the library," Leena said, and had thought the basement might have been the better choice. She had been present for conversations where Helena expressed her disdain for the younger Bering.

"Why didn't she call me?" Myka asked to the ceiling. "OK, I have at least a half hour before Helena comes home. I'll deal with her. I'll get her to leave," Myka said, trying to convince herself.

"I'll go make Helena tea," Leena thoughtfully said.

* * *

Myka smiled, but she knew even Eileen's tea couldn't calm the woman who had heard the stories about Tracy and indicated to Myka that she _couldn't wait to meet_ her sibling. When Helena _couldn't wait_ to meet someone, it was because she was having trouble waiting to chew them up and spit them out.

Myka put her hand on the doorknob and hesitated. _What was it about facing her younger sibling that made her so anxious? Was it the fact that Tracy was prettier, more socially graceful, and more confident? Or was it the way she seemed to reach back to Myka's past and always hit the target when highlighting Myka's awkwardness or defeats_? Tracy often started her sentences with '_remember the time_' and it always ended with how she, the younger sister, always tried to help Myka be less geekish. In Tracy's mind, she was being kind for admitting her own defeat – always with the undertone that Myka was simply beyond help. Myka may have been able to stand up to her parents, but Tracy always got under Myka's skin before she could mount a counter attack.

Tracy Bering always seemed to hold the mirror that reflected Myka at her worst. Now standing at the door, she didn't know if she was more concerned that Helena would harm the woman inside or if Helena would get a glimpse of a part of Myka she wouldn't like. She decided Helena should at least have a warning. Myka sent her a text, and then pushed open the door.

"Tracy!" she said, making sure to close the door behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"Myka, can't I check up on my little sister?" Tracy said and gave her a big hug.

"I'm your older sister," Myka said, but knew what Tracy meant by 'little'.

"Myka, this is some house," Tracy said, looking at the floor to ceiling bookcases filled with books. "She doesn't look like a nerd."

"Tracy, why didn't you tell me you were coming? What are you doing here?" Myka couldn't help but ask again.

"Myka, look, let me be honest," Tracy said as if that wasn't already her nature, " …..we see the stories you know on the news, in the magazines, in the gossip columns. At first we just ignored it, but as it became bigger news, well everyone started to notice. The neighbors are always asking mommy and daddy when they're going back to New York to talk some sense into you."

"Daddy was already here. I think we reached an agreement," Myka said.

"Yeah, well that doesn't mean I'm satisfied. Myka, you're my sister," Tracy said as if that should explain her presence. "How do I know what this woman's intentions are?"

"What? You came all this way to find out what Helena's intentions are?" Myka asked incredulously.

"Myka, Myka, Myka," Tracy said and thought she was being patient. Myka thought if she said her name one more time, she'd scream. "You never were socially savvy. Is it okay I put it that way?" Tracy asked and Myka didn't answer. Her mouth opened, but nothing came out. Tracy was already on the ground floor of Myka's insecurities and was going to be in the basement any second. "You're too kind, naïve even. This woman could pull the wool over your eyes and you'd think it was an Irish sweater," Tracy laughed.

"Tracy, we're just back from vacation. Maybe we could meet tomorrow, for lunch," Myka said, aware of time passing by quickly.

"Seriously, Myka? You let daddy stay here, but you want me to go to a hotel?" Tracy asked, hands on her hips.

Where to begin, Myka thought. And then she heard the front door and knew she better start with Helena. "Stay here," Myka said to Tracy and meant 'in this room'. Tracy mistook it for an invitation to stay at the townhouse.

"Finally, Myka," Tracy said.

In seconds, Myka formulated her plan. She'd tell Helena that Tracy was there with good intentions and that she would set her up in hotel that night and it was just for a short time and ….. then Myka saw the woman standing in the hallway. Instantly, Myka felt the difference - Tracy made her feel vulnerable and emotionally naked. Helena made her feel incredible and emotionally strong…even when she was naked.

Myka's plan disintegrated when she saw Helena and rushed at her instead and kissed her. God, Myka wanted to take Helena right there and thank her for all she had done to restore sanity to her brain. She hardly let Helena breath; she was kissing her so hard.

When Myka informed Helena about their guest in the library, Helena rushed at the door. Now the three of them stood in the library, Myka's hands pulling their handshake apart.

* * *

"I decided to surprise Myka," Tracy said.

"A condition many of you Bering's seem to suffer from," Helena said without blinking.

"I wanted to go to a hotel, but Myka just insisted I stay here. Didn't you, Myka? " Tracy said.

"I meant stay here ….in this room," Myka explained but really was thinking - _How could she ask her sister to leave? It went against everything she knew about hospitality. _

"So you want me to leave?" Tracy asked confused. She could only assume her sister's erratic behavior was because of the raven haired woman staring at her.

"No, we have plenty of room, don't we Helena?" Myka asked and tried to convey in her eyes that this is what she thought the right thing to do was.

Helena read the expression with her usual Myka acuity. "Of course," Helena said smiling_. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer_, flashed through the Brit's mind behind that smile. "It will be our pleasure," Helena added and only Myka worried about that. She knew what pleasure Helena took in dismantling people and if she had given Helena reason to do that to anyone, it was Tracy Bering.

"OK then," Myka said not sure anything was really okay. "Do you want to eat? We were going to have dinner."

"Sure. I have to say, Helena, you're far more beautiful in person than in the newspaper," Tracy said truthfully.

"So I've been told," Helena said unimpressed.

"Were you a cheerleader or Homecoming Queen?" Tracy asked and then added quickly, "I was, but I'm sure Myka has told you that." Helena looked at her like she had as many heads as the roles she listed.

"Why don't we eat in the dining room?" Myka said, hoping Tracy would stop talking if her mouth was full.

Tracy started to walk ahead of them and said -

"Well I just have to say, I didn't see this coming. I mean, I set Myka up with so many boys in high school and then even college that I figured she hadn't met the right one. I never would have thought to set her up with a girl," Tracy said walking out of the room.

Myka's years of fencing gave her incredibly agile footwork and she needed it that night. She immediately stepped in front of Helena and blocked her. The Brit was actually leaping towards the unsuspecting Bering and would have pounced on her had it not been for Myka's quick action. Helena bumped right into Myka.

"I know," is all Myka said as she kissed Helena to calm her down. She got Helena to stop moving, but her nostrils flared from the heavy breathing. Myka had planned a night of labored breathing – just not for this reason.

Tracy waited for Myka to show her to the dining room where Leena had everything set up. Once the residence director heard there was no screaming, she figured Myka's sister was staying.

"Daddy says you moved in permanently. I mean, the papers say that, too," Tracy said. "Do you find her obsessive neatness annoying? I did. All her shirts were in color order like the colors of the rainbow. Red, orange, yellow, green, violet, blue," Tracy said.

"Green, blue, indigo, violet," Helena corrected her in an authoritative manner.

"No, I remember. She would have all her Lacoste polo shirts. The green next to the yellow, the violet next to the green, then the blue," Tracy said.

"I find it hard to believe that Myka does not know the color order of the short and long wavelengths as a result of light being refracted, reflected, and then refracted again before appearing as a rainbow," Helena said.

"Huh?" Tracy asked back.

"You're mistaken," Helena clarified.

"Oh, well anyway, her neatness can be a little over the top," Tracy said, getting back to her point. "I wouldn't call it obsessive compulsive, but it's pretty darn close."

Myka quickly put her hands over Helena's as she gently pried Helena's fingers off the crystal goblet that contained water. Myka was afraid the tight grasp would make the glass explode. "Okay," Myka said gently removing the glass.

"I find Myka's sense of order and neatness an attribute, both at home and at work," Helena said, trying to expand on the compliment.

"Oh yeah," Tracy said looking directly at Myka. "The 'rents are really worried about that."

"They have nothing …," Myka was explaining when Helena demanded to know what that meant.

"You know, because Myka is working for you. One big blowup and you could fire her. Although I figure Myka spent so many hours with those law books, she'd know how to sue you but good," Tracy said as a compliment to her sister.

"Don't be ridiculous," was the best comeback Myka could think of. Helena was beginning to notice Myka's halting responses.

"What exactly is it that you do?" Helena said exasperated.

"I am the Director of Marketing for an advertising agency in Colorado Springs. You've probably heard of them - Burke & Sons? They're very big – twenty million in revenue last year, " Tracy asked proudly.

"I eat companies like that for breakfast," Helena said and meant it to be snarky. She looked at the Tracy's hazel eyes. If she tried really hard, she could see the slightest similarity to Myka in her sister. It seemed to disappear as soon as the younger sibling opened her mouth. She had none of the grace that Myka possessed.

"Yeah, I've read _all_ about your prowess," Tracy said and now she stared right at Helena. Helena had the sense that she was being challenged.

That was the whole purpose of her visit in a nutshell. While her mother and father started to read the papers once their daughter appeared in them, Tracy had been a long time celebrity gossip column reader. She knew a lot about Helena's past – even more than her sister did perhaps. She knew Myka wasn't a good judge of character and she was there to do what good sisters do - she was swooping in to save Myka.

Tracy was about to hit the brick wall that was Helena.

"Madam," Helena said leaning across the table towards the guest, "You are flirting with danger, and I'm willing to bet you sorely lack the seduction skills to see it through."


	6. Friends in Strange Places

**In case you forgot Helena's last line to Tracy - I'll include it so the beginning of this chapter makes sense - **"Madam," Helena said leaning across the table towards the guest, "_You are flirting with danger, and I'm willing to bet you sorely lack the seduction skills to see it through_."

**As always, thank you for reading along. **

* * *

**Friends in Strange Places**

Helena was threatening Tracy on more levels than the younger woman could imagine, but her older sister had no difficulty deciphering the danger. This side of Tracy that wanted to help may have been a little new to Myka, but the side of Helena that was about to lose it was very familiar to her. Myka couldn't help but want to protect her sister from that.

Myka grew up in the Bering household honing her skills of noting _disturbances in the force_. There was only one person who did it better, and he was a fictional character in a movie. Her skills had been perfected in her role in the Bering family as the first-born. Regardless of who was upset, Myka's job was the Peacemaker. If Jeannie was upset about the store not doing well, Myka would make her tea and assure her they'd think of something. If Warren was arguing with vendors, Myka would intercede and assure them her father wasn't crazy. If Tracy was fighting with her parents about having to help in the store, Myka worked extra hours so everyone was happy.

_Everyone maybe - except Myka. _

Tracy was trying to understand Helena. Between the accent and the thinly veiled messages, she was having trouble. She thought Helena's comment really had to do with flirting and seduction and so she responded by saying;

"Then Myka didn't tell you – I was quite the debutante in Colorado Springs," Tracy assured the Brit thinking she really meant her skills of persuasion. "How do you think I got all those boys to date my older sister?"

Myka had already taken her shoe off and was running her foot up and down Helena's calf in a soothing gesture when suddenly the sting of that comment made her stop. Helena immediately looked to see the expression on Myka's face and knew what happened. Helena was _done_ being nice. She started to say something when Myka put her hand on Helena's and patted it.

"I have this," Myka said softly. In spite of the quiet way Myka said it, Helena felt as if she had been pushed back in the chair.

_Was Myka really telling her not to interfere? Not to defend her honor while this ignorant woman insulted her in her own home_? Helena searched those emerald pools and found her answer – _Yes, she was_. Helena was dressed for battle and Myka wanted to negotiate a treaty. Defending Myka's honor was one of Helena's fortes. They obviously didn't see eye to eye on this.

So, Helena did something that she only did with Myka – she acquiesced - in a slightly dramatic way. Helena let out the deep breath she had taken in to blast Tracy and crossed her arms in front of her. Just because Helena was giving in didn't mean she liked the taste of it in her mouth.

"Well, if you will excuse me," Helena said standing up, and then pushing her chair back in its place, "I think I need to go for a run."

"Now?" both Bering siblings asked.

"Oh yes, now, right now," Helena said directly to Myka.

"It's so dark and cold," Tracy said, looking out the window.

"A little like your….," and the next word out of Helena's mouth was going to be _heart_. Myka was still recovering from her sister's barbs; she didn't need anymore, even indirectly. "…Your suit," Helena said instead.

"You think navy is cold?" Tracy asked of her Ann Taylor ensemble.

"Like deep waters," Helena said slowly, as Tracy rechecked the color.

Helena begged their forgiveness for not finishing dinner and left. Myka was behind her as she got to the stairs.

* * *

"Please don't go out," Myka implored her.

"Darling, I think it best if I _exert_ some of this pent-up emotion," Helena explained. She smiled at Myka, her eyes softening as she put her hand on Myka's cheek. Myka instantly leaned into the warmth of that touch.

"I can think of other ways you can release some of the energy," Myka said softly and she purposely played with the zipper on the front of Helena's dress.

"Yes, but you apparently don't want me to hurt your ….….oh," Helena said finally switching verbal gears when the zipper went lower. "Oh yes, I rather like that idea," she said, leaning in to kiss Myka's lips.

"I'll just …finish up….," Myka said, looking back at the dining room. They both knew it would take Myka awhile to get her sister settled in.

"Why don't you spend some time with your sister, I'll go running and we'll rendezvous at ten?" Helena suggested.

"I love it when you say _rendezvous_," Myka said, watching the lips that just spoke.

"I love it when you say _release some of that energy_," Helena said and made Myka laugh.

Myka waited as Helena walked upstairs, watching the sway of her hips and the way her hair fell perfectly in place even after Helena pushed her hands through it. Myka unconsciously bit the bended finger she placed in her mouth.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Tracy asked from behind her, having come into the hallway, wondering where her sister was.

Like a dream, the vision of Helena was gone. "What? Oh yes, Helena is going to run….in the park…..now," Myka said. She was so taken with that picture, that her verbal skills were still a little off-line.

"Won't she be all sweaty later?" the younger woman asked.

"_I'm planning on it_," Myka said to herself.

"OK can we get some coffee or something?" Tracy asked. Myka walked her to the kitchen and placed the pod in the coffee machine. "Where did you get that dress? Is Helena picking out all your clothes now?"

"Helena has wonderful taste in clothing, but I pick out my own clothes," Myka said trying to sound calm. She didn't feel it necessary to say she picked them from Helena's own collection.

Tracy leaned over to touch the _Carolina Herrera_ suit jacket sleeve. "This is very expensive I bet," Tracy said.

"Yes," was all Myka could manage.

"How much?" Tracy asked. Myka slid the cup of coffee over to her and got out the milk.

"I don't remember. Tracy, let's talk about what you're doing here," Myka said, cutting to the chase. "I've had a few conversations with Mommy and Daddy and dad seemed pretty settled when he left here last time, so what gives?"

Tracy held the warm beverage in her hand. "Myka, I read a lot about your boss in there," Tracy started.

"Tracy, she's my girlfriend," Myka corrected her.

"Oh yeah, okay I guess that works," Tracy said. "Look Myka, what you want to do is your business, but you're my sister and I look out for you. I always have. You know that, don't you?

Those words stopped Myka in her tracks. She thought about that statement, and was struck by how sincerely Tracy said them. While Myka was trying to dress up her answer in a way that wouldn't insult her sister, Helena was upstairs throwing her clothes off with a vengeance, doubting the women were even related.

* * *

"I will ask her to submit to a DNA test. Or better yet," Helena said out loud to herself, "….I will take the glass from the table and test it. It's possible they're not even siblings. I wonder if Myka ever suspected she was adopted," the Brit theorized. The scientist had to search for the explanation of why the women, who said they were sisters, were so different.

* * *

While Helena changed into running clothes, Myka dealt with Tracy. "Trac, I know you try to look out for me," Myka said, trying to be honest.

"Try to? You make it sound like I haven't been doing it practically all my life," Tracy said, stopping mid sip of her coffee.

"No, I know you think you have," Myka tried again, but she heard Helena coming down the stairs. "I'll be right back," she said and left the kitchen.

"I don't just _think_ I have Myka," Tracy yelled out as her sister left the room abruptly. "It's like she runs after her," she muttered.

* * *

"Hey you," Myka said as Helena did push ups against the wall. She moved right into Helena's space when she stood up straight.

"Hey you," Helena said, moving even closer.

"Please be careful running. If you're not back in an hour, I'm coming after you," Myka said, pulling at Helena's sweatshirt jacket.

"Send your sister instead," Helena said and thought it was a great idea.

"Right," Myka said already aware of what those dark eyes were thinking about.

"Is it at all possible that you were adopted?" Helena asked seriously and Myka spit out her laugh.

"What?" Myka asked.

"I think it's very possible that the woman inside is not really your sister. I think there might be scientific evidence that …"

When Myka realized that Helena was serious, she leaned in and kissed her lips. "I was not adopted and neither was Tracy," she said.

"OK," Helena said unconvinced.

"Now enjoy your run, but please Helena, don't go for too long. You'll want to take a shower, and I'll want to take a shower ….," Myka said softly, playing with the ends of Helena's hair.

"MYKA?" Tracy yelled from the kitchen. "Where are you? We were in the middle of talking." The younger Bering found her way back to the hallway. "That's what you're wearing? Aren't you going to freeze? Myka, make her wear something warmer," Tracy directed all in one breath.

Myka held onto Helena's hands now and could feel the muscles in her arms go stiff. "She's ok," Myka said, and she wasn't referring to Helena's state of dress.

"I will be drawing blood soon," Helena said directly to Myka and meant if she had to bite her tongue anymore.

"Tell her, Myka. Aren't you like the man in this relationship?" Tracy asked.

"Tracy!" Myka said angrily.

"What? I don't know how it works. I'm trying to figure it out," Tracy said defensively, walking back into the kitchen.

"Please let me educate her," Helena pleaded as Myka continued to hold her hands.

"Let me try to talk to her first," Myka said, now kissing Helena gently. "Enjoy your run."

"You'll be okay here?" Helena asked. Nothing would have pleased the Brit more than to stay and take care of the uninvited guest.

"Yes, I am fine," Myka said. Helena decided she would follow Myka's lead on this – for now.

Helena was at the door when she yelled back to Myka. "Darling, would you leave the dishes. I'd like to get them tonight. You enjoy your time with Tracy."

Myka should have found any one of those sentences suspicious, but Tracy was yelling for her again.

* * *

Helena went outside, continued her stretching, and slowly jogged across the street to Central Park. The air was crisp, but not as cold as it had been in the dining room. She felt torn about leaving Myka with her uncouth sibling, but knew if she stayed, she would not be able to tolerate her. _How could Myka be so patient?_

Helena may have been jogging alone, but Tracy was along for the ride in her head. The more Helena thought about the things she said, the more she wanted to run home and throttle her. The negative thoughts were in direct contrast to the calming affects the jog was supposed to have and Helena lost track of her speed. She was running so quickly at one point, she bumped right into the runner in front of her on the walkway and knocked her down.

"What the hell is your problem?" the woman barked as she rolled back and sat on her derriere. Helena immediately stopped and offered her hand down to the fallen runner.

"I do apologize," Helena said as the woman grabbed her hand.

"Gee thanks," the woman said pulling hard on Helena's hand to get up. "You need to slow it down a bit there ok?"

Helena knew it was her fault because she was so distracted with thoughts of Myka's sister. "Yes indeed, I am sorry, I have a lot on my mind and….," Helena uncharacteristically rambled.

"Yeah? You wanna talk about it?" the woman asked and now Helena got a good look at her face.

"Detective Tierney? What the devil are you doing in _my_ park?" Helena asked.

"No shortage of ego there," Jane said, wiping the dirt off herself. "You seem a little more distracted than usual, Wells."

"No, well yes, perhaps," Helena said, completely flustered now. "Well, good evening Detective. Again, I do apologize." With that, Helena turned and started her jog again. Within minutes, Helena was back to her pace and back to her thoughts.

Suddenly a voice came from behind her. "You said if I ever wanted to talk, I could call you," Jane said, catching up to Helena.

"Oh Detective, not now, please," Helena implored her. "Myka's sister is at the house and I have a good mind to go back there and strangle her."

"I love that my being a cop and all never deters you from sharing you inner most thoughts of doing bodily harm," Jane said, keeping up now. "Is she that bad?"

"_That bad_ does not begin to describe her, Detective," Helena said sincerely.

Jane was a trained cop. She knew a lot about human behavior. She knew how to get people to talk. It was part of her job. "What's she like?" she asked Helena.

Maybe it was the adrenaline pumping through the Brit's veins, or the overload of thoughts in her head that made her go on the diatribe. "She didn't call, she just showed up. At first, I thought that disgusted look on Myka's face was because you called her," Helena started.

"Why would I call her?" Jane asked, trying to slow down their pace.

"Because I was afraid you would make good on that threat to share your feelings with me and so I instructed Ms. Sullivan to tell you to call Ms. Bering. She's…better with that… _stuff_," Helena explained, waving her hand at the last word.

"So you offered to listen to me, but were passing me along to Myka?" Jane asked and tried to sound serious. She found the whole thing funny.

"Yes, I can't listen …I mean …I don't have time to play therapist, Detective. You understand that, yes?" Helena said, wondering why they were spending so much time on Jane.

"Oh yeah, no I totally get it. It's just you have such a calling for it," Jane teased. Helena didn't get this woman's sense of humor.

"But you called me at the office," Helena noted.

"Yes, to thank you for – you know – taking such an interest in Pete and all," Jane said.

"Oh," Helena said. "You're welcome."

"Yeah so let's get back to Myka's sister," Jane said not wanting to spoil the moment. It was like flipping the verbal switch to the on position.

"Apparently, the younger sibling took it upon herself to come here and check things out for herself. She is insisting on staying over and at our place! I truly was going to let her have it, but Myka asked me not to do anything. The way she speaks to Myka, the condescending tone. I really am not convinced that they are blood relatives. I am going to conduct tests tomorrow, but you're not to say anything," Helena said.

"Hey, you want to slow down there," Jane said, now trying to keep up with Helena's quickened pace. She could tell that the more upset Helena got, the faster she ran. At this pace, Helena was going to collapse.

"I have a good mind to go back …there….and….give….her ….a piece…..of …..my ….mind," Helena said, losing her breath as her breathing rhythm was thrown off.

"Hey Wells, take it easy," Jane tried to tell her, but Helena was speeding up now …and still talking as she emerged from the park. Jane followed her across the broad avenue as Helena made a bee line for the townhouse. "Helena!" Jane called out to slow down and shut up.

"I don't…. know…. how….. Myka …does it, but I….. think….. she's being …too… kind. If…. I …get …in…. there …and …she's …upset…Myka," and the thought was enough to make the Brit start hyperventilating. "I …will."

Jane ran up the front steps and was right there to grab Helena as she bent over, trying to catch her breath. Jane banged on the door as she shouted at Helena to breathe through her nose and purse her lips. Myka answered the door and Jane pushed Helena through.

"What happened?" Myka asked, kneeling down in front of Helena when Jane got her to sit down.

"She's hyperventilating," Jane said and knelt, too. "Purse your lips, Helena. Like you're whistling. We got to slow your breathing."

The more Helena tried, the harder it seemed. Until Myka put her hands on her cheeks. "Look at me, Helena. Slowly," Myka said demonstrating it by slowing her own breathing down. She put one of Helena's hands on her chest so she could feel Myka's breathing in and out. Helena locked eyes with Myka, feeling her chest rise and fall, and slowly matched the pace with her breathing.

"What happened?" Myka asked when Helena's breathing was back to normal.

"You have to teach her to speak in short sentences and not paragraphs," Jane said, relieved the Brit was okay. "Would a contraction here and there kill you, Wells?"

"Maybe she's too old," a voice said and all three women turned to the speaker.

"Your sister?" Jane asked Myka who nodded her head.

"Tracy Bering-Benson," Tracy said introducing herself.

"Jane Tierney," the cop said back. "You're married?" Jane asked and it was more out of surprise than anything else.

"Oh yes, sorry I'm not available if that's what you mean," Tracy said mistaking Jane's interest. "I don't switch teams like Myka does."

Jane looked at the woman and understood Helena's speech now. She knelt in front of Helena who was breathing fine now. "Can I talk to you?" Jane asked and pointed to the library.

"CJ, could you just let Helena," Myka was saying, but Jane had Helena up on her feet.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked Helena.

"Yes, I'm okay," Helena said now that she caught her breath.

"Just give me a minute with her, ok?" Jane said and Myka looked at Helena to see if it was okay. Helena nodded and walked to the library with Jane in tow.

* * *

Once the door was closed, Jane turned to Helena. "You want to know why I broke up with Pete?" Jane asked and Helena couldn't believe how poorly timed this woman's confessions were.

"Not entirely," Helena said.

"He's a wonderful guy. I've never met anyone like him," Jane said. Helena rolled her eyes thinking this was going to take forever. "He's kind, he's sweet and thoughtful," Jane continued.

"Is there a point here?" Helena asked, anxious to take a shower.

"Yes, the point is Helena, he came with a lot of baggage," Jane said.

"Many people have _baggage_," Helena pointed out, using the cop's vernacular.

"I mean …you. You're his baggage," Jane said directly. She grimaced at the thought of having to spell this out to the otherwise seemingly bright woman.

"I beg your pardon! How the bloody hell am I Mr. Lattimer's baggage," Helena said indignantly.

"Helena, do you not get that you're like family to Pete? He's totally taken with you and Myka. You're like the family he never had. He tells me stories about what a great couple you are," Jane explained.

"Oh," Helena said, trying to take that in. "I hardly think of us as baggage."

"Well, you're part of the deal. If I want Pete, I get you two. And the other Wellsians, too," Jane said. Hard as it was for Jane to admit it, she really was sharing her feelings with the last person on earth she ever thought she would. "All he seemed to care about was work and working for you. I felt like I was going out with a crowd. It was too much, you know?" Jane said.

Helena tried to understand, but still couldn't figure out why the cop was defying her order of not sharing her feelings with her. It showed on her face.

"Helena, my point is – when you're with someone, someone serious that you care about, you kind of have to accept their baggage and remember that it means something to them," Jane tried again.

"So …you are going to go back with Mr. Lattimer?" Helena tried.

"Wow, the rumors of your brilliance are greatly exaggerated," Jane said and put her hand up before Helena could scream. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Listen, here's my point – if I have to accept you as part of Pete's family because it's really important to him, then maybe you can try to accept that woman in there because it's important to Myka."

_So this really wasn't about Jane_, the Brit finally got. "Oh, so you are suggesting I accept the baggage?" Helena said, trying the concept on for size.

"Yes, for Myka's sake. I mean, now that I've met the woman. I wouldn't even press charges if you …well, never mind," Jane said hoping this little pep talk was over.

"OK Detective, thank you," Helena said, thinking it took her an awfully long time to make the point, but thought it was a nice gesture just the same.

"You're welcome," Jane said.

The two women stepped outside where Myka was waiting. "Everything ok?" she asked Helena who seemed remarkably calm.

"Yes, Detective Tierney has explained everything to me," Helena said.

"OK ladies, I'd appreciate not being called back here in any official capacity," Jane smiled and said good night.

Myka smiled and couldn't help but wonder what that conversation was all about.

"Myka?" Helena said and when Myka turned to her – added, "I accept your baggage."


	7. Get a Grip

**Get a Grip**

Myka was just so happy to see Helena was ok that she smiled, pushed Helena's hair back and asked – "My _what_, sweetie?"

"Your _baggage_. Detective Tierney explained that when we care about someone, we accept their baggage…. the way she accepts you," Helena explained, missing some of the finer points of Jane's talk.

"She accepts me?" Myka asked.

"As Mr. Lattimer's baggage," Helena explained.

"Oh, I'm Pete's _baggage_, but you're not?" Myka asked because it didn't take a genius to connect these dots.

Helena gave careful thought to that question. "Huh, I guess you're right. I think she was saying I am part of his baggage, too. Well, I don't think I care for that term," Helena said truthfully.

"I think she meant when you are with someone, it might help to accept the members of their family?" Myka asked.

"Oh yes, that was her point. We are like family to Mr. Lattimer," Helena said, liking that better. "So I will do my best to accept Tracy."

"MYKA? Where are you?" came the loud call from upstairs.

"She doesn't know her way around," Myka said, pulling Helena with her to go upstairs. "Do you feel ok?"

"Yes I am okay. I think the good Detective's talking threw my running off a bit though," Helena said.

"Why don't you go inside…," Myka said, kissing Helena when they reached the top of the stairs, "…and get ready for_ our_ shower?"

"Don't be too long," Helena said and then caught the pronoun. "Did you say..?"

"Yes, I did," Myka said knowing no matter how much accepting Helena was willing to do, she had to be relaxed to do it. Myka gently kissed Helena again, and went down the hallway to her sister's room. She put her in the guest room farthest away from their own room.

* * *

"This house is amazing. Look at this room!" Tracy said of the perfectly decorated guest room. Myka had never really paid attention to the distinct colors of the bedrooms, each very different. This particular bedroom was set in tones of green – including a beautiful chenille satin green comforter on the bed. The sheets were white with green and yellow flowers on them. "Is Helena ok?" Tracy asked.

"Yes, she's fine now," Myka said.

"I thought maybe you were in charge cause you always played sports and were bossy, but I guess she's in charge cause she has the money and she's the boss at work," Tracy say, revealing more biases than Myka could get her head around.

"Tracy, this might come as a shock to you, but we're equal partners. No one is in charge here," Myka said, trying to forgive her sister's ignorance.

"Who was that detective who tried to pick me up?" Tracy asked nonchalantly.

"That woman is Mr. Lattimer's girlfriend, and she wasn't trying to pick you up," Myka said.

"Oh. Who is Mr. Lattimer?" Tracy asked, sitting on the bed now and running her hand along the satin cover.

"He is a friend of ours," Myka said, deciding it was the shortest answer. "Tracy, as much as I want to see you, I just got back from vacation…"

"Yes, I know. I read the papers, Myka," Tracy said. Apparently she felt her visit was that urgent that she didn't need to give Myka time to get past the vacation.

"Oh yes, how could I forget?" Myka said, pulling the comforter back hoping it would signal Tracy it was time for her to go to bed.

"You don't read the same kind of magazines I do. I need to read them because of advertising in them. You have to keep up. Anyway, your girlfriend is, as they say in the '_hood'_ a real '_play-yah',_" she said, using up all of her urban slang in one sentence.

Now it was getting personal. Myka was used to the jabs, but she wouldn't allow them to be flung at Helena.

"Tracy! You and I have not seen eye to eye on a lot of things, but let me make this clear – I won't allow you to speak poorly of Helena. She is a wonderful person, and a good-hearted person and I love her," Myka said sternly.

"Myka," the younger sister said, undeterred by Myka's tone," I just want you to be aware of what you're getting yourself into. You tend to see the good in people."

"And what do you see?" Myka asked quickly.

"Myka, I see the truth," Tracy said, and Myka shook her head because she could tell her sister believed every word of what she said.

"Tracy, I would never presume to tell you the _truth_ about Kevin, so please do not attempt to do it with Helena," Myka said.

"You know she was engaged, right? Has a tattoo of her lover's name?" Tracy asked.

"Tracy, those papers are rags. The people who write them don't care about the truth. Don't you care about the truth?" Myka asked. Myka wanted to assure her she had seen every inch of that body and there were no tattoos.

"I care about you," Tracy said. She felt sorry for Myka and feared that the British woman might be taking advantage of her naiveté.

"Yes, I know," Myka said, exhausted from the day and the exchange. She wanted to get back to Helena. "I'm very happy with Helena. She's my _One_, Tracy, in more ways than I can explain to you. I think if you were staying, you'd get a chance to see that for yourself….," and Myka was about to say '_but you'll just have to take my word for it_' …when her sister grabbed her in a tight hug and thanked her for inviting her to stay.

"What?" Myka said, gently pushing her back and holding onto her sister's arms.

"Thank you, Myka for inviting me to stay. I didn't want to upset you before, but Kevin and I are having some trouble and I took the week off to get away," Tracy said, teary eyed.

"What kind of trouble? No, you can't run away from your problems, Tracy. You need to go back and talk to Kevin," Myka said, jumping up from the bed now and pacing. "Face to face!"

"Myka, I can't. I told him I needed to come here and talk to you. I'll look foolish if I go back now after he made a big deal of it. He'll think he was right and that I shouldn't have interfered, but I told him that you needed me," Tracy said and Myka could hardly take in what she was saying.

"Tracy, you can't stay all week," Myka put it bluntly.

"Oh," Tracy said - her hand on her chest from the sting of those words. Myka knew that look. She had just experienced it at dinner when Tracy was talking. Myka knew how that felt and immediately sat back down on the bed.

"I mean, what about your job?" Myka tried, but Tracy's eyes only filled up more.

"Oh Myka,…. I was let go," her sister said telling the truth now, and dissolved into tears, falling towards Myka, resting her head on her sister's shoulder. Myka put her arms around her, patting her back and saying '_it's oka_y' all the time expecting Helena to start banging on the door.

"What happened?" Myka asked as Tracy continued to cry.

"They said numbers were down and they had to let someone go. I was the last one hired, so the first to be fired," Tracy said between sobs. "I didn't want to upset you."

Myka sighed and continued to soothe her sister. "OK, we've both had long days. Why don't you sleep on it, and think about calling Kevin tomorrow. We'll figure something out," Myka said, because that is what Myka always said. Tracy's problems suddenly became Myka's problems.

"Okay," Tracy said, sniffling and clearing her throat. "Thanks, Myka."

"Sure," Myka said, as she pulled the covers up over her sister and thought of how to break the news to Helena. "Sleep tight….,"

"Don't let the bedbugs bite…," Tracy finished the old saying from when they were kids.

* * *

Myka shut the door behind her and walked back to her bedroom_. Well, this was a change of events,_ Myka thought as she walked towards her bedroom. She practiced what she would start with. '_Helena, my sister was fired and she had a fight with her husband,_' was her first try and immediately heard Helena say _she should go back to her husband first thing in the morning_. So Myka tried, "_Tracy needs to figure a few things out'_, and heard Helena say that _she would help the woman get to the answers_. She took a deep breath and went inside, closing the door behind her. She could hear _Vivaldi's Cello Concertos_ and knew this was a good sign. Helena played Vivaldi when she was calm. Bach would have been an entirely different story.

"There you are," Helena said, emerging from the bathroom. "I was beginning to think I would shower alone." She pulled Myka by her hand. She gently helped Myka off with her jacket and unzipped her dress and placed both on the chair. The intern would be pleasantly surprised to only have to retrieve Helena's clothes that had been cast around the room in a fit of frustration before.

"I'm sorry it took so long," Myka said, as she removed her jewelry and undergarments.

"Not to worry, Myka. Your sister is here for such a short time that I am sure she wanted to have you to herself. She is hell-bent on saving you," Helena smiled salaciously, as she took Myka by the hand into the shower stall. Violins played in the background as streams of water cascaded down on them from various shower heads, each one bathed in different colored lights.

Myka hated that the news could interfere with their time together so she tried to push it out of her mind. _She forgot with whom she was showering_. Myka's back was to Helena as the Brit slowly rubbed her soapy hands on Myka's shoulders, massaging her back muscles that would not relax. "What is it, Myka?" Helena said, slipping her lathered hands under Myka's arms around to caress her breasts.

"That feels nice," Myka said, allowing her head to drop back onto Helena's shoulder and ignoring the question.

"Yes, it does, but something is bothering you," Helena said softly, as she continued her ministrations.

Myka tried to concentrate on the feeling of Helena's hands, but she kept seeing Tracy crying and she couldn't manage both things. She grabbed Helena's hands in hers, squeezed her eyes shut, and blurted out, "Tracy is staying. Maybe all week, I don't know. I was going to tell her to leave when she told me she was let go from work and she's fighting with her husband and now I can't make her leave," Myka said all in one breath and held onto Helena's hands tightly.

There was silence except for violins trilling in the background. Myka felt Helena pull her back into her more as she squeezed her and said –

"Then we shall help your sister however we can. We are so fortunate, Myka, that it is incumbent upon us to help."

Helena's voice was more soothing and lovelier than the violins. Myka turned to face her. "Just when I don't think I can love you more, you do something that makes me fall even harder in love with your, Helena. How do you do that?" Myka said, both relieved and touched.

"It's simple," Helena said, "I love you."

Myka grabbed Helena, pulling her face in to meet hers and kissing her. This was not the place to let passions erupt without being very careful. Myka gently applied lathered hands to Helena's skin, as she continued to kiss her throat, collarbone, down to her ample breasts that Myka cupped and teased. Her hands slipped over hips and pulled Helena into her own body.

"God, I want you so bad Helena," Myka said as water relieved them of lather. Myka grabbed a towel and pulled it around her, then gently put one around Helena. "Take me to bed, Myka," Helena implored and Myka pulled her out of the shower. She attempted to dry Helena off, but it kept having the opposite effect on parts of Helena, whose moans were doing the same thing to Myka.

Bed covers were pulled back and bodies fell down in unison on the soft bed. Helena let Myka control the pace as she teased and caressed the warmest part of Helena until she thought she'd scream. Helena begged Myka to pressed harder; invade faster until her body bucked under waves of pleasure.

It was the second time that night Helena's breathing was askew – but this time Helena was fine – she was better than fine.


	8. Hell In A

**I hope this background info ties into Part I when Myka frequently revisited her high school memories.  
**

* * *

**Hell In A …..**

Myka fell blissfully asleep next to Helena, but soon her mind was busy rummaging through old memories. Helena felt the slightest tremor when Myka reached a tender recollection. Their emotional exchange that occurred meant Helena didn't have to guess what Myka was feeling. She knew it had to do with Myka's painful adolescence when suddenly her younger sister surpassed her in all things social.

* * *

Once the sisters were in the same school building, it became evidently clear which one was the social butterfly. Myka had always prided herself on being the good student who brought home good grades. It wasn't until she hit high school did she start to realize there were more things to being happy than straight A's. The social scene that Myka tried to ignore seemed to take hold of everyone she knew. Her friends, who she always thought were level headed, were doing things now just to get invited to parties. It was dawning on Myka that the great divide was happening, and everyone she thought was her friend, was on the other side.

When Myka entered high school, she decided to try out for the fencing team. Her parents had no idea what the sport was and worried she'd get stabbed with the weapon. Jeannie wanted her to do a real sport, like cheerleading. Tracy informed her that girls who weren't extremely thin, should never wear all white. _Did Tracy really think she was helping_? Myka tried like hell to give her the benefit of the doubt. When that didn't work, she just ignored her. But Tracy was hard to ignore when she started high school - she simply stood out in the crowd due to her good looks and popularity.

Myka went from being the girl who got straight A's and was on the Varsity fencing team, to being Tracy's sister. Tracy's _older_ sister. Guys, who had ignored Myka for years, now begged her to sit at their table just so they could ask Myka to ask Tracy if she'd go out with them. It was hard for Myka to reconcile that the person who was upsetting her world the most, was the same person who constantly tried to help her. To be fair, Myka thought, their mother had a lot to do with it. Jeannie Bering always preached '_go with your strengths_' to her daughters. When she worried Myka was so unsuccessful at dating, she decided Myka's strength might just lie in her sister.

"_Oh let her help you, Myka_," Jeannie would say as if Myka were insulting Tracy if she refused a blind date. It was no wonder Myka never knew if her feelings were right or wrong. Every time she stood up for herself, someone told her she just stepped on someone else's toes and should apologize.

All that training led her straight to Sam Marino. _Finally_, Tracy thought her years of training paid off. _Finally_, Myka got a man on her own. Tracy felt proud of her sister for learning so much. Jeannie loved the idea of Sam more than Sam himself. Given Myka's track record, she honestly believed this was the best Myka would do. She just didn't seem interested in pursuing a husband. He may have been rough around the edges, but at least he was there. She never imagined that Myka would end up with curves instead of edges.

"Maybe it's a phase," Jeannie said to Tracy after visiting Myka.

"Mom, that's a phase in college, not in your thirties," the worldly daughter explained. Unlike her older sister, Tracy had no issues with leaving home to go to away to college. When she returned, she was armed with even more lessons to impart to her sister.

* * *

When the Berings returned and told Tracy that Myka seemed happier than she ever was before, Tracy decided there might be more to this than either of her parents could see. Even when her father returned, singing Helena's praises, Tracy was unconvinced. She believed the celebrity was simply charming them, the way she charmed all those men she read about. '_Funny, I never read about her being with another woman_,' Tracy thought and then decided she better go see if Myka was Helena's _experiment_.

Tracy had fallen asleep sorry she hadn't talked more about Myka that night. After all, that really was why she was there. She was laid off and she was having trouble with Kevin, but as Pastor Greg always said – _to lift yourself out of troubles, help someone else in more trouble than you_. It had been Tracy's experience that Myka always was worse off than she was, so she headed east to help her.

* * *

When Myka woke up the next morning, her first expression was a frown because Helena was not right next to her. She hated that. She could hear Helena's voice and it was calm. Within seconds, as if sensing Myka was awake, Helena emerged from the interior of the closest. Helena greeted Myka warmly, sitting on the bed, leaning in to kiss her.

"Is it late?" Myka asked because Helena was already dressed. Myka ran her hand up Helena's bare arm. She paused when she felt the embellished golden cuff on the short sleeved _Alexander McQueen_ scuba black sheath dress that fit Helena like a glove. Myka slipped her finger through the slit between the embroidery cuff and the sleeve and continued to touch Helena's skin there.

"No, I was up early for a call," Helena said as Myka moved her hand to the low square neckline and let her fingers graze, dipping down to touch Helena's breast.

Lost in that reverie, it took Myka a minute to consider that her sister was loose in the house. "Tracy?" she asked, getting up quickly, but Helena caught her shoulders.

"She's fine. She's having coffee with Leena in the kitchen," Helena assured Myka.

"Oh good," Myka said, lying back down for a minute. "Where was I?" Myka asked.

"I believe you were just giving me a reason to be late for work," Helena said, reaching out and slipping her hand under Myka's pajama top.

* * *

With plenty of time to spare, Helena and Myka eventually joined Leena and Tracy in the kitchen.

"Wow, Myka that is a beautiful outfit," Tracy said of her sister's _Hugo Boss_ pink Dalota stretch dress. It was sleeveless with a high rounded neck and shaping seams that accentuated Myka's soft curves. "She never dressed this well," was the first thing Tracy said that made Helena take a deep breath.

"Good morning," Myka said. "Leena, I see you met my sister, Tracy," Myka said with an apologetic tone.

"Oh yes, I have," Leena said, as she walked out of the room. Myka loved that the woman could say an entire paragraph using just her tone .

"Myka, we really need to talk, so when can we do that? Can you get the day off? Oh I guess – I should direct that question to you," Tracy said, realizing Helena was right there.

"Ms. Bering is in charge of her own schedule. Contrary to what the popular ill-informed opinion might be, her boss is not a control freak," Helena smiled as she looked at Myka.

"Oh," Tracy said, still not getting Helena's humor.

"What am I going to do?" Myka thought out loud.

"I'll go to work with you," Tracy said, already dressed and more than interested in seeing where Myka worked.

"Oh, work? With me? Now?" Myka asked. There was nothing she liked about it.

"I think it's a splendid idea," Helena said, putting the tea cup to her lip, but not drinking it. There was only so much discomfort she could stand in a day.

"Are those from Zappos?" Tracy asked excitedly when she looked down at Helena's _Gianvito Rossi_ suede and mesh point-toe pumps.

"I cannot fathom ever doing business with a place that has '_zap_' in its name," Helena said distastefully.

"Really, you should try them. They have free shipping both ways," Tracy informed her hostess.

"_Free shipping both ways_?" Helena asked Myka, confused with the term.

"Helena doesn't do returns," Myka said, biting her lip. _God, how she loved that common place jargon was lost on her oh so uncommon girlfriend. _

Leena returned from the dining room with a tray that contained the very dishes Helena had said she would retrieve the night before. Helena looked at the items and then at Myka who was already staring back. "I was distracted," Helena said defensively, even though Myka hadn't spoken a word.

* * *

The women donned their coats and went outside to the car. Pete was a new man – his chipper demeanor returned.

"Pete, this is my sister, Tracy," Myka introduced them.

"Wow, good looks just run in your family don't they, Ms. Bering," Pete said and made Myka smile.

Helena stopped at the car door. Myka had entered, then her sister. Helena wasn't used to having anyone in the back of the car, let alone sitting between her and Myka. In spite of the roominess of the back seat, anything between them was annoying.

"Remember this, Mr. Lattimer," Helena said sighing and accepting the situation. Pete held the door open waiting for her. "No good deed goes unpunished." With that, the Brit got into the back of the car.

"Tracy, switch with me. You'll want to look out the window," Myka said quickly before Pete started the car. The rearrangement only took a minute. Myka sat there telling Tracy what the sights were that she was seeing, as she put her hand on Helena's knee and squeezed it. Helena was more relaxed now and looked at her phone.

"Yes?" Helena said when a call came in. "Ms. Cummings, how difficult can this be? If they don't like the offer, increase it. Yes, call me back," Helena said into the phone.

Myka watched as Helena put her phone back in her Prada bag. She noticed an odd-looking bulge in the pocketbook. Then she thought back to the tray that Leena carried in. Her eidetic memory told her one item was missing and now she had a sneaking suspicion why. "Busy day today?" she asked Helena softly.

"Not as busy as yours is going to be," Helena smiled from behind dark sunglasses.

* * *

The women got out at the Wells Corp building and the chatter of Tracy describing the hustle and bustle of Times Square and of Manhattan in general did not let up. "Dad says a murder happens every six minutes here, " she said, and Helena looked down at her Rolex. Myka suppressed the laugh that was begging to get out at that gesture and coughed instead.

"Why don't we do lunch?" Helena said when the elevator stopped at the 16th floor.

"Unless they're attending your departmental luncheon in the dining room, you are not free," Irene said instead of greeting her boss. She was waiting to go upstairs to see Helena when the woman appeared before her in the elevator.

"Were you waiting around to spring that news on me?" Helena barked and Tracy jumped.

"Took the early train just so I could be here special," Irene said, unfazed.

"Mrs. Frederic, this is my sister, Tracy. Tracy, this is our HR Director, Mrs. Frederic," Myka said.

"It's a pleasure," Irene said as she stepped into the lion's den and took the elevator up with Helena.

* * *

"You know they say she makes people cry," Tracy said continuing to update her sister on the gossip columns.

Myka went to snap at her sister for repeating that trash when she remembered back to that very thing.

"Not anymore," Myka said.

She introduced her to Millie who appeared friendly until Myka's door closed. An APB went out over the groups messaging system that Myka's sister was in the building.

"All things good on the Security front," Pete's assistant Kelly reported after hearing him whistling on the way to his office.

"Wait for it …," Mrs. Frederic's assistant Sandy said because she knew where her boss was headed.

Eileen was standing up at her desk when Helena came off the elevator with Irene.

"You can't just buy a company, Helena," Irene was saying already exasperated by the 45 second ride.

"Of course I can," Helena assured her. "Good morning, Ms. Sullivan. Please make a note that you have luncheon plans," her boss said without explaining it. Eileen nodded and immediately cancelled lunch with Claudia. Then she went in to get the tea that had been steeping, lifting the teabag out without squeezing it.

"Helena, companies are not like shoes that you can return if you don't like them," Irene pointed out.

"_Free shipping both ways_," Helena said – putting the phrase with the analogy and still coming up short. Eileen placed the cup of perfectly brewed tea down in front of her.

"I just don't understand you sometimes," Irene complained as Helena sat at her desk.

"Of course you don't. You are of above average intelligence at best," Helena said.

Irene stared at Helena, unhappy there was no time to address that remark. Eileen understood it and immediately looked at Irene to see how she would take it.

"You might want to bring gauze bandages to that luncheon, Miss Sullivan," Irene said.


	9. Introductions

**File this under - 'the best laid plans'. I should never venture to use sports terminology given the void of athletic experience, knowledge, and interest I possess. AND YET - the phrase came to me mid chapter and I wrote it in. THEN I tried to back up and use the scoring that applied to that term. Not good.  
**

**So to all those who play tennis, are interested in it, watch it or can spell it, I apologize for what you're about to read. Try not to take it seriously.  
**

* * *

**Introductions**

"Ms. Sullivan, before you leave, would you bring this to the lab and tell them I want it processed immediately," Helena said, taking the oddly shaped plastic bag from her Prada pocketbook.

Eileen took it and Irene could tell from its shape and the way the girl held it, it was fragile. Irene waited until Eileen was outside before she asked – "What are you doing?"

"Pardon?" Helena asked as she texted the lab and asked them to compare the DNA on the glass …and then realized she needed to provide them a sample of Myka's DNA.

"What – are – you – doing?" Irene repeated. She may not have been her _One_ anymore, but Irene would always have a keen sense of what the Brit was up to.

"I am having that glass tested," Helena said plainly.

"And why are you doing that?" Irene asked. Even brilliant scientists don't have their glassware tested unless there's a good reason. She doubted Helena had one.

"Do you know that you're considered _baggage_?" Helena said, putting her phone down.

"Excuse me?" Irene said, knowing she was being distracted, but wasn't about to let this one go without addressing it. The banter was about to begin.

"You are…my _baggage_. You are what Myka has to accept because she loves me," Helena said and the more she said, the wider her smile got. Somehow it pleased her that Myka would share in putting up with this woman's banter. _15 – Love. _

"Who the hell put that thought in your head?" Irene asked, knowing fully well someone had to.

"Oh it doesn't matter. What is important is that Ms. Bering has to accept that," Helena said, thinking she could hand off the HR Director when she was annoying.

"OK, well I'm going to Ms. Bering now – to make sure that we are covered if we test someone's DNA without them knowing it," Irene said, getting up and smiling directly at her boss.

"What? No, do not involve her," Helena said, giving herself away. _15 - All._

"Don't check with our Chief Counsel about our liability if we're sued? Now that just does not make sense to me," Irene said, her head tilted to the side.

"You really are annoying when you're coy," Helena harrumphed. _Frederic leads 15 – 30._

"You're really annoying when you think someone with only above average intelligence does not catch on to the fact that you took a glass from home to have Ms. Bering's sister's DNA tested because in your mind ….what, Helena? They're too different so they must not be related?" Irene guessed correctly. _15 -40. _

Helena hated one thing more than being predictable. And that was - Irene Frederic being the predictor. "Spend five minutes with her now and tell me my suspicions aren't founded," Helena said annoyed.

"Is this because you somehow don't find her charming enough?" Irene asked, thinking more of how Myka would feel about this.

"You have more charm than that woman," Helena said, in an attempt to explain how void she was. _30 - 40_

"Helena, you give new meaning to the phrase _backhanded compliment_," Irene smiled. _Advantage Frederic. _"Now, allow me to repay the favor." Helena stopped drinking her tea long enough to look up at the woman. "No one is going to enjoy your first departmental lunch more than I will, and I'm not even going to be there."

_Game. Set. Match Frederic._

* * *

Tracy was walking into Myka's office with a very confused look on her face. Her father had said her office was big, but she had no idea he meant as large as Burke & Sons first floor. "Myka, don't people find this a little suspicious?" was her first question. Millie was placing the mail and messages on Myka's desk, having stepped in uninvited. She had to get a sense of the woman whom Myka never got a call from and never sent flowers to.

"Find what?" Myka asked, already too busy to pay attention as she scrolled down her list of people to call. Millie moved papers around on Myka's desk like her life depended on it.

"Look at this view!" Tracy said, looking out the large window that looked down on Times Square. "You know – what do they think - this big office with you being her…" is what Millie heard just as Helena appeared in the opened doorway. For a minute, Millie swore Helena filled the doorway even though there was no way that could happen.

"Are we so lax around here that we now leave it up to visitors to announce themselves? Shall I just open any door of my executive staff because their assistants are not at their desks?" Helena asked curtly.

"I apologize," Millie said, scampering past Helena.

There was no question - Helena had heard Tracy's remark. Myka looked up, surprised not only to see Helena, but even more surprised to hear her tone.

"Let me make something perfectly clear to you, Ms. Bering-Benson," Helena started as she walked closer. Myka shot up from her desk. "Don't question my Chief Counsel." If she was going to accept that Myka had to fight her own battles, Helena wasn't going to let it happen on her territory.

_Wells leads 15- Love._

"This is what I'm talking about, Myka," Tracy said, raising her hand up at Helena, but moving closer to her sister. The steely stare in Helena's eyes were enough to make the younger sibling nervous.

"Come with me," Helena said and it wasn't a pleasant tone. _30 – Love._

"The hell I will," Tracy said, knowing danger when she saw it. 30 -15.

"Tracy, stop it," Myka said hoping to defuse the situation that had just escalated to DEFCON 3. This wasn't _Helena - her lover_ accepting her baggage, this was _Helena - the CEO_ and she was capable of disposing the body.

"I want to show you something," Helena said and her tone was no more inviting. _Wells leading 40 – 15_.

"Yeah, Helena I think Tracy …," Myka was trying to say when Helena interjected with-

–- "…..Is a spoiled, oblivious, misguided, self-centered, egotistical, irritating, and pompous bore.." and then she stopped and looked at Myka, "Whom I accept by the way, but who seems to me to be the kind of person who learns life's lessons the hard way. Allow me to assist her."

_Game. Set. Match Wells. _

Helena stood with her hand on one hip, her arm stretched out to the door – pointing the way.

"Helena?" Myka asked, unsure of what she was going to do.

"Trust me?" Helena asked and won that point.

"Of course," Myka conceded, and Helena had two fingers up, waving for Tracy to hurry up.

"Do you trust me?" Myka asked back. Helena stopped and looked at her.

"Of course," she said.

"Then leave the glass alone," Myka said. Helena put her arm down, but only to place her hand on her hip.

"How did you…fine!" Helena conceded and texted the lab to stop testing. "I won't need this then," Helena said putting the cotton tip swab stick and container on Myka's desk.

_Wells forfeits game_.

There was no doubt in Myka's mind that she trusted Helena, but she didn't trust that Tracy would know when to shut up and that could be the problem.

"Listen to what she has to say," was the only advice Myka gave her only sister.

"I will return her safely," Helena said through clenched teeth.

* * *

Helena didn't need the lab to process the DNA results. She had something more conclusive in mind. Tracy took one last look at Myka and walked out with Helena. "Ms. Barone, would you please inform Ms. Sullivan that I will be giving Ms. Bering's sister the grand tour, should anyone need me," Helena said as she passed the desk.

"I'll put the morgue on alert," slipped out of the woman's mouth.

"Hmmm," Helena responded as she directed the younger woman down the hallway.

The grand tour included a stop at Irene's office, where Helena directed a pleasant conversation about what a wonderful job Irene does and how she was responsible for hiring Myka. "She is so successful, you see, because she possesses such a keen eye about people, don't you, Irene?" Helena said and was eyeing the guest. She looked at Tracy from toe to head, giving Irene time to do her own assessing.

"Ms. Bering is a very talented lawyer and skilled negotiator. And trust me, your sister's skills have been tested since the minute she walked in here," Irene assured the younger sibling. Helena wasn't paying attention, she was making sure Irene was engaging the woman so that she could see for herself – they were simply not related.

The next stop was a tour of the IT Department, where Claudia immediately caught on to Helena's change in demeanor. "You…are….giving…a….tour?" she asked when Helena explained what she was doing.

"Yes, to Ms. Bering's blood sister," Helena slipped and smiled.

"Nice to meet you," Claudia said. "I've…" and was about to say '_heard so much about you'_ as the obligatory response, but it wasn't true. "….always wanted to meet Ms. Bering's sister."

"That is why I brought her here," Helena said, trying to convey to her young IT Director that something was amiss.

"You run this whole department? You're so young. That's very impressive," Tracy said - impressed.

"Well, I don't know about that," Claudia was saying embarrassed when she caught the look on her boss' face that told her she was off track. Other than that, Claudia was in the dark. "OK, ok….," she said catching on. "What about you?" and she directed the question more to Helena to see if that was what she wanted. It was. 15 – Love.

"Oh, I am in marketing, but I just got laid off," Tracy said

"That sucks, dude?" Claudia guessed wondering if Helena wanted her to be sympathetic. She did not. _15 – 15. _

"Yes, well I have a degree in marketing from University of Chicago and good references, so I'm sure something will come along," Tracy said.

"Yes…yes…I'm…sure …it …will?" Claudia tried and bit her lower lip when Helena scowled. _15 – 30._ "How long are you here?" the techie fumbled, wondering if Helena wanted her to get information out of the woman. Helena rolled her eyes. _15 – 40._

It was painfully obvious that in spite of Tracy answering Claudia's questions, this was not the information Helena was trying to get at. Tracy told Claudia she was going to stay the week she thought, as she and Myka had a lot of catching up to do. The techie's mind raced – _did Helena want her phone bugged_? She searched Helena's face, even though the look was getting pretty scary. Claudia wished Eileen would step off the elevator. _Where was the Helena whisperer when she needed her? _

Finally, she realized that every time Helena mentioned Tracy, she called her _Myka's sister_. Over and over.

"You know, Myka….," Claudia said and saw the look of 'finally' in her boss' eyes. _30 – 40_. "Yes, your sister, Myka Bering….," she continued_. 40 - All_. "….. has been an unbelievable asset to our firm." _Advantage Donovan._

"….In IT alone, she's helped us broker many deals by facilitating the process with insight into the client's needs, while still having a keen sense of what it is that we're trying to do right here," Claudia said with the admiration she really have for Myka. Helena was all smiles.

_Game – Ms. Donovan._

"Wow that sounds really complicated. I had no idea," Tracy said truthfully.

"Yes, hence the purpose of the tour," Helena said, and smiled her gratitude to Claudia.

* * *

As soon as Helena entered an area, there was a noticeable change in the demeanor – people paid attention. It wasn't out of fear like in the PMS – PreMyka Syndrome - days – but out of respect. People wanted to see Helena. This is exactly why her luncheon schedule was booked for weeks. But Helena wanted them to discuss Myka, so she steered the conversations to that very topic.

"Tell Ms. Bering-Benson how Ms. Bering has assisted your area," she would ask team after team and each one answered without hesitancy. Steve talked about what a pleasure it was to work with Myka, and how she was always friendly to him. There wasn't one person who didn't have something wonderful to say about her sister.

Finally, Helena was in the elevator alone with Tracy. "I had no idea..," she confessed, feeling a little overwhelmed by all the accolades. Myka was truly prized and admired here.

"Yes, I know," Helena said, pressing the 17th floor.

"Now where am I going?" Tracy asked, but there was no response. They got off on the 17th floor and Helena walked over to Eileen's desk.

"Ms. Sullivan, this is Tracy Bering-Benson, Ms. Bering's sister," Helena said. "This is Eileen Sullivan."

"I don't think there's anything you can tell me about my sister that I haven't already heard," Tracy said, feeling intimidated. "Everyone just thinks the world of her."

"Oh she's not going to tell you anything about Myka," Helena said, picking up her messages. "She's going to explain to you why I deserve to be with that wonderful, talented sister of yours," Helena said, walking to her office and closing her door.

Tracy looked over at Eileen who was now standing, ready to perform her duties.


	10. Just Say Yes

**Just Say Yes**

Helena returned to her office, knowing she knew she had left Tracy in capable hands. She knew Eileen would do a good job – not because she adored Helena, but because she knew that Helena and Myka were destined to be together. Surely, if anyone could get through to this thick-headed woman, it was the resident romantic.

"I am going to be very honest with your, Ms. Bering-Benson," Eileen started. "There isn't anything in the world that could convince me Ms. Bering and Ms. Wells don't belong together." Tracy sat across from the young woman as they both sipped on the best tea Tracy ever tasted in her life.

"I feel a little awkward talking to you," Tracy said. "I mean, it's not like you can tell me anything negative. That woman is your boss. She could fire you."

"I understand that, but if you could just spend some time with both of them, I really think you will come to understand this for yourself," Eileen said.

"How do you know so much about them?" Tracy asked, wondering if this was a script Helena had handed her.

"I've seen them together at work and outside of here. There is just something about when they are together that makes the universe seem right," Eileen said, staring off into space.

"Isn't your boss…," Tracy started to ask and couldn't miss the instant change in the light blue eyes. She went from sweet to glaring in under a second. "…used to getting what she wants? I read the papers," Tracy said as confirmation.

"You read - the papers?" Eileen asked, now feeling sad for the woman. "Ms. Bering-Benson, I am about to go to a luncheon where at least fifty people will hope to get a chance to talk to Ms. Wells. And if they do, I promise you, they will go home and tell their families about it. It's that big a deal. You are staying with the woman. You have access to talk to her or even just see her with your sister. Use that time wisely, Ms. Bering-Benson. Open your eyes and take in what you are seeing, because I guarantee you, you will never see a more devoted, caring, loving woman in your life as you will see Ms. Wells is when she is in your sister's presence."

"I'm here to make sure my sister isn't getting in over her head," Tracy tried to explain.

Eileen was exasperated. She understood that not only was this woman discourteous to her boss, she was doubting Myka – and that was just as high on Eileen's list of venial sins. "I believe we're done here."

The change in her hostess' tone made Tracy snap back and stare at the youth.

"It's been a pleasure," Eileen said, standing.

"Oh, well yes, thank you," Tracy said following her out of the small kitchen area.

Eileen wanted to apologize for ending it so abruptly, but something inside her told her not to. It seemed to be a struggle that she was more in touch with lately. Wanting to apologize, or give into someone at work or accept their excuses, seemed to be pushing up against an innate sense that it was not acceptable. The image she had of these two divergent parts of her inner self was two bulls locking horns – one was _Sullivan _and one was _Wells_. She already knew who would win. She just knew it. She needed a new image.

* * *

Eileen took the elevator down to the 16th floor and left Tracy at Millie's desk. As if she knew her sister was back, Myka opened the door to her office.

"Eileen?" Myka asked, concerned that Helena was not there.

"Ms. Wells asked that I escort your sister back," Eileen said in a friendly tone.

Tracy seemed tired, but seemed okay. She walked into Myka's office and Myka thanked Eileen and closed her door.

"That's no match made in heaven," Millie said of the pair and Eileen nodded her head.

* * *

"So how was it?" Myka asked unsure of what had taken place. She was just glad Tracy was back in her office.

"People really like you here, Myka. You're very lucky," Tracy said sadly. She remembered what that was like at Burke & Sons.

"Tell me about you and Kevin, Tracy. What's going on?" Myka asked as they sat on the couch.

"We're okay. He's been very supportive, but I just had to get away. Things have been tense for a while now," Tracy summed up.

"He's a really sweet guy. I'm sure he'll understand, Tracy, but you have to meet him half way," Myka said, grabbing the box of tissues and offering her sister one to wipe the tears.

"Look at us – I came all the way here to help you and you're the one doing the helping," Tracy said, blowing her nose loudly.

"I didn't need any help, Tracy. I am, and have been doing, just fine," Myka pointed out.

"What happened with Sam? I thought he was your one," Tracy said. She was more comfortable talking about Myka's faux pas than herself.

"He was a 'one', alright. The _one_ to get rid of," Myka laughed. "Tracy, Sam was a nice guy, but he was overbearing and verbose and a control freak."

"And she's…..?" Tracy let out of her mouth. _Didn't those adjectives also fit Helena?_

"Tracy, I don't have time to tell you all the things Helena is to me. You are trying to see in Helena the things you've read about her. Helena is wonderful and kind and makes me feel like the most special person in the entire world," Myka said, and the smile grew on her face the more she thought about her.

"Her assistant said I should spend some time with you two and I would see it. I guess I'm staying – for your sake," Tracy said.

Myka was still lost in thoughts about Helena – a place she visited often. "Sure," she said, having trouble getting back on track.

"I think I'll go shopping," Tracy announced, having enough of her time at Wells Corp. "Do you want to come?"

"Oh, I can't now, Tracy. I have….," Myka hesitated and looked at her watch and got up from the couch. "…someplace I have to be."

Myka hugged her sister goodbye and gave her directions on how to get to Macy's Department store, which was a straight walk down Broadway to 34th Street. Then Myka hurried to get to her appointment.

* * *

"Now remember, Ms. Sullivan, the purpose of interacting with employees is to assess whether or not they understand the vision that is Wells Corp. We have a responsibility to bring biotechnology from the future to today's consumers. We do that better than anyone else. Staff members must be on board with your vision in order to be successful. So make sure you pay attention today as we meet with them," Helena instructed as they rode the elevator together to the staff dining room.

"Mrs. Frederic said someone will introduce you…," Eileen said.

"Someone? I do not need to be introduced to my own staff," Helena ranted.

"Well, Mrs. Frederic says there's a format…," Eileen said, looking at her iPad.

"Ms. Sullivan, have I taught you nothing?" Helena asked as the doors opened. "Never let _someone_ dictate how your meetings will go."

And with that the Brit waltzed into the dining room where a hush fell over the crowd of fifty people. Helena didn't say anything before checking out the number of tables and number of people sitting at the tables. She turned to Eileen.

"We will visit each table for fifteen minutes. Five minutes of introductions, three minutes of questions or concerns, seven minutes to address them," Helena said.

Eileen set the timer on the iPad. Helena walked to the front of the room.

"Thank you for coming today to the first departmental luncheon. It is my pleasure to host this event, which I hope will provide you with an opportunity to discuss matters that you feel are important about your work. I will spend fifteen minutes at each table which means this meeting will conclude at one thirty. I cannot take up too much of your time or I'll have to answer to Mrs. Frederic," Helena said and people laughed.

Then Helena moved to the first table, sat down and started to listen to introductions, issues, or concerns and in many cases, people sharing what a great company this was to work for. Eileen sat next to Helena, watching how she engaged each person – even those who were reluctant to speak to the CEO. She was charming and funny, and most of all Eileen notice – very much at ease. Helena heard people's names once and then called them by it when she answered their questions. When the time was up, Helena thanked them and told them if she did not address their questions, to please see her in her office anytime. Table after table had their turn and when Helena was done, and only then, did she look up at the overhang section above the dining room. There in the corner, in the shadows of the unlit area, sat Myka. She had wanted to see Helena with the staff members. It was a chance for Myka to watch Helena from afar, and to watch people's faces light up when she sat down with them and talked to them.

Helena knew she was there, but didn't look up until she was done giving the employees her full attention. She smiled at Myka who didn't want to interfere. It was the most subtle exchange of a mutual glance – but it spoke to both of them. Myka loved to watch Helena with the staff members because it was in this venue that confirmed Helena was a great visionary and leader.

Eileen was right – everyone who was there went home and talked about their encounter. One of the attendees discussed it over drinks with a possible future employer. Adelaide Nathanson was ruining her chances when she reported that from everything she could see Helena was unwavering in her foresight about Wells Corp. The only thing the woman had to offer was an unsubstantiated rumor that Helena was purchasing a company that had nothing to do with biotech. It was a tidbit, but enough to keep Ted Grayson interested.

* * *

Tracy took in the sites of Manhattan that afternoon and didn't return to Myka's house until dinner time. She texted Myka every half hour to say that she hadn't been mugged or worse. Myka took advantage of the few minutes she had with Helena alone before her sister was due back. The pair sat on the couch in the living room together.

"I just need a moment, darling," Helena said, picking up her iPad to check something. She was expecting an important email.

"How was your day?" Myka asked, moving over closer to Helena as she checked her tablet.

"It was very productive," Helena said, still distracted. "What did you do today?"

"I sneaked away from my office to watch my boss today," Myka said, as if she didn't already know Helena knew. She was in a very playful mood.

"Really? And do you have a habit of spying on her?" Helena asked, anxious to find the communiqué she was expecting. Myka played with her Helena's hair, sitting next to her on the couch.

"Yes in fact, it's one of the things I enjoy most about my job," Myka said, pulling gently on the strand of hair. For some reason, Myka enjoyed distracting Helena when she was trying to concentrate. Helena did not want Myka to see her screen, so she tried to keep it tilted out of view while still playing along.

"So you're telling me you are paid a very good salary as Chief Counsel and yet, you waste your time lurking in hallways?" Helena teased, but in a serious tone.

"But I can't help it," Myka practically whined in jest.

"And why is that, Counselor?" Helena asked, her tone unchanged and her eyes glued to the list of emails. There were dozens of thank you emails from her staff for the luncheon that day, which she appreciated, but were elongating the task at hand.

"Because I was spying on someone I really like. In fact, I would stare at her all day if I could," Myka said, touching Helena's cheek with the ends of her hair and tickling her. She playfully swatted Myka's hand away. _Where the devil is that email_, Helena wondered?

"This will not bode well with your boss. In fact, I'm certain when we bring this habit of yours to her attention, she'll fire you," Helena said matter of factly, scrolling down the pages.

"Oh no, please don't tell her," Myka pleaded. "I'll do anything," she said slowly, in a breathy tone. Myka's playfulness moved up a notch and suddenly the email wasn't so urgent.

"Anything?" Helena said, putting her tablet down quickly on the table, practically tossing it.

"Yes, anything," Myka said impishly.

Helena turned with a scandalous look in her eyes. "I'm sure we can work something out," she growled as she pulled Myka down, covering her in kisses and gentle touches. Myka screamed at being forced down on the couch gently, but forcefully. Helena was just whispering in Myka's ear what she could do to earn her silence when she had an idea.

"Stay right here," Helena said, running out of the room...and right into Tracy as she came into the hallway outside.

* * *

"Oh Helena!" Tracy said as bodies collided. The Brit grabbed Tracy to steady her. "Where's Myka?"

"Myka? She's...busy, yes - we are in a meeting. I'm ...buying something ... and I need her to expose …..uncover…..any issues," Helena said, trying to get away. "You should eat. Leena has dinner."

"Oh okay. Can I talk to ..," Tracy asked, turning to enter the room.

"No! Myka can't be ...disturbed. I don't want her to lose focus. Mustn't let her lose focus," Helena said, grabbing Tracy gently by the wrist and taking her to the kitchen. "Leena, do we have ...," Helena said rushing to the refrigerator and grabbing the container of fruit. She turned to both women staring at her. "Myka…needs…strawberries," Helena said, her voice cracking a bit.

"Strawberries? Now?" Tracy asked.

"She…yes," Helena said unable to form sentences.

Tracy looked over at Leena who simply smiled and asked if she wanted more sauce for her salmon. "Your assistant suggested I spend more time with you and Myka. She thinks it would help," Tracy said, stalling Helena's exit.

"Yes, wise girl that Ms. Sullivan. You should listen to her," Helena agreed – not realizing what she was saying as she left. Helena moved quickly through the hallway and back to the living room, where she closed and locked the door.

* * *

"Was that Tracy? Is she back?" Myka said sitting upright on the couch.

"Yes, she's eating dinner and requires no attention. Your attention should be spent on buying my silence," Helena said, producing the fruit.

"You want me to watch me eat fruit? This will buy your silence?" Myka asked confused.

Helena sat on the coffee table directly in front of Myka. She took out one of the strawberries and her dark eyes smoldered with intent. "You have to bite it before you can eat it," Helena pointed out, placing the tip of the berry on Myka's lips.

"So you like me to….. bite it first?" Myka said, getting back on track.

Helena's mouth opened, but no words came out. "And to guarantee your silence, do you want to bite…it…. gently …or …bite …it….hard?" Myka asked, batting green eyes as she waiting for the answer. Myka opened her mouth and white teeth slowly bit down on the fruit as Helena watched.

"Hard, bite ….hard," Helena finally said, pushing Myka back down on the couch and kissing her strawberry stained lips.

Moments later, Tracy decided to see if Myka was done working with Helena. She knocked on the living room door and asked – "Myka? Are you almost finished?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes, Oh God, yes!" came the unintentional answer screeching through the door.

* * *

**I hope this worked better.** **As always, I listen to your feedback and suggestions. **


	11. Knowledge is Power

**Knowledge is Power**

Myka found the world in Helena – she found all the missing pieces she needed and all the parts she craved. She never trusted anyone the way she did Helena. When Myka thought back to it, Helena excited her from the moment they met. Even when Helena tried to intimidate her and succeeded, a part of Myka was attracted to that power.

Myka still took guilty pleasure in how Helena danced with Sam for the sheer purpose of marking him with her perfume. Myka may have fought it – but she knew from the start – Helena wanted her. Myka had been needed all her life – to serve a purpose as a daughter, sister, or girlfriend.

Now – she was desired by someone she had always held in the highest regard.

Much like Eileen who was challenged with being a part of two families, Myka was facing her old self and new self when Tracy was there_. How could she possibly get her sister to understand all that Helena was to her?_

* * *

Myka pulled herself together, got dressed again and Helena unlocked the living room door. Tracy reiterated that Eileen said she should spend more time with Helena and Myka, and so they invited her into the library for tea. Helena sat at the end of the long couch, Tracy sat in the oversized leather chair next to the couch, and Myka sat next to Helena. There was a table in front of them with the three cups of tea. Tracy took a moment to look around the oversized room with walls filled with bookcases. She knew Myka liked books so maybe this was the attraction?

Tracy talked about some of the sights she saw that day. Helena and Myka listened politely, but both were hoping Tracy would tire soon after her long day. Myka excused herself to go to the bathroom, leaving her sister alone with Helena. Silence befell the room and the only sound was the crackling fire in the fireplace. Tracy's mind raced to think of something to say.

* * *

"You're a big tea drinker. Is that because you're English and all?" Tracy asked.

"Oh yes," Helena said, "English and all."

"How do stand Myka's snoring?" Tracy wondered and so she asked.

"Myka doesn't snore," Helena said truthfully.

"No, she does. She's a loud snorer," Tracy said thinking Helena was covering for her.

"She does not," Helena said firmly.

"I grew up with her in the same bedroom. She snores," Tracy said. _Who was she to tell her about her own sister?_

"This would not be the first affliction Myka has cured herself of since moving here," Helena said, smiling and not meaning a centimeter of it.

"How do I know you haven't just charmed Myka?" Tracy said, going onto her next question. She had made a mental list of them in the taxicab.

"Do _you_ find me charming?" Helena asked, enjoying the game.

"I've read…," Tracy started to answer.

"That's not what I asked. I asked if _you_ find me charming," Helena repeated.

"I…don't know," Tracy said hesitating. There was no denying that Helena was strikingly beautiful with flawless skin. And Tracy had never seen anyone with hair like Helena's. She was less taken with the Brit's eyes that seemed threatening most of the time, but did soften when they gazed upon her sister.

"I do admire your attempts to protect your sister," Helena finally said.

"Well, she is my only sister,' Tracy said, glad Helena understood.

"I find that when we feel compelled to guard another adult, it's often because we feel we weren't guarded against something," Helena said, watching her guest carefully.

"What?" Tracy said, confused and unaware of the verbal web she was falling into to.

"I was just wondering, if your valiant efforts to protect Myka aren't born out of a sense that you were not protected. Did the boys try to take advantage of you?" Helena asked bluntly, because the shortest distance between her question and the answer - was to barge through the front door.

"Did they? No! How would you know?" Tracy stammered all at once, giving Helena her answer. Tracy's social status in high school didn't come without some compromises. She was never forced to do anything, but she did regret some of her choices.

"Human nature," Helena said, sipping her tea and smiling when Myka reentered the room.

Myka looked at her sister's expression which was nothing short of the look you have sitting on the examination table in a doctor's office in a paper gown. Tracy felt that exposed. Helena's phone beeped and she looked at the name.

"Well, why don't I give you two a chance to do….. what sisters do," Helena said smiling. Myka said ok, but wondered what was drawing Helena away. Before the door closed she heard Helena say – "_Seriously, Ms. Cummings, how much money will it take?"_

This struck Myka funny because she usually knew every business transaction Helena was conducting at some point, because she had to look over the financial documents of whatever the purchase was.

Now alone with her sister, Myka gently approached the subject of Tracy's job search and offered to help her with her resume. Tracy's phone beeped and Myka urged her to take Kevin's call, after avoiding him since she came the day before.

* * *

Myka went out into the hallway and heard Helena speaking in the living room.

"_You do know I have great difficulty understanding your accent? What do you mean my accent? Ms. Cummings, regardless of your poor command of the language, I am sure you can convey to them that I am willing to pay whatever the cost. "_

Myka suppressed the smile that bubbled within at Helena's lack of decorum when mortals annoyed her.

"Oh!" Helena said, coming back into the hallway and seeing Myka.

"Tracy got a call – from Kevin," Myka said.

"A man I have yet to meet and still, I feel for him," Helena shared.

"Helena!" Myka said, gently pushing into Helena with her hip to get closer.

"Well really, Myka," Helena started, but Myka leaned in and mocked her. "_Well really, Myka_," Myka said and Helena laughed.

"You do a terrible imitation of me," Helena said, leaning into Myka in return. The two were enjoying this tete-a-tete when Tracy appeared in the doorway.

It was only for an instant that Tracy saw her sister standing there smiling with Helena, but she knew she had never seen Myka with that same look on her face. Not in all the time she saw her with Sam, did Myka's eyes light up the way they did when there were looking at Helena. She may not have understood the relationship, but she was starting to understand that Myka was happy. Very happy.

"Kevin wants me to come home," Tracy said softly.

"Bravo Kevin," Helena said and Myka gently shoved her elbow into Helena's side.

"I can't go back until I have some questions answered," Tracy said and her body language said she meant it.

"Well then, I'll leave you two…," Helena was saying when Tracy put her hand up.

"I would like to ask you," Tracy said, looking directly at Helena. "Alone."

"Oh goody," Helena said sarcastically, and then lowered her head when she saw Myka's expression. "It would be my pleasure."

"Tracy, this is ridiculous. I would never march into your house and ask to dissect your marriage with Kevin before giving my unwanted stamp of approval," Myka said vehemently. Enough was enough, but Helena didn't agree.

"I don't mind, Myka. I think it will help put your sister's mind at ease. Then she can concentrate on her own affairs," Helena suggested, getting an idea in her head.

Myka looked at Helena and searched those eyes to see if she really meant it – and she did. Myka looked at her sister – "Ten minutes."

Helena walked back into the room with Tracy and closed the door.

* * *

"Helena, I know you don't like me…," Tracy started, but Helena was having none of this.

"I don't know you well enough not to like you," Helena answered.

"Maybe you were right," Tracy said walking over to the fireplace and looking at the flames. "Maybe I was running away from my own stuff more than I was rushing here to help Myka."

"Good job, Ms. Bering-Benson. Excellent analysis," Helena said and meant it. She believed all behavior could be reduced to its smallest components.

"That doesn't mean I didn't come here at all for Myka. She sees the best in people and people like that can get hurt," Tracy pointed out, now sitting back down on the couch.

"Your sister and I had a rather rough go of things at the start. It was entirely my fault. I was not very nice to Myka," Helena said cutting to the chase.

"Aha!" Tracy said - having found the confirmation she was looking for.

Helena's stare made her recoil. "I made things so difficult for her, that she left New York and when she did, I felt a void – the magnitude of which I had never felt before. I followed your sister to ask her forgiveness. And do you know what she did?" Helena asked.

"She fell under your spell?" Tracy asked because this is what she expected.

"She slapped me," Helena said, and put her hand to her cheek as if she could still remember the sting.

Tracy pulled back in surprise. "Well, she must have felt – threatened," Tracy said. She had never seen her sister get physical.

"She felt angry. I had treated her poorly and she wasn't going to stand for it. She slapped me, and threw me out of the store," Helena said - smiling now. "Myka was standing up for herself. Perhaps for the first time in her life, but that is what she was doing."

"So she didn't fall for you?" Tracy asked.

"I fell for her, darling. Harder than I have ever fallen for anyone in my life," Helena said and sighed her smile.

"Do you….. love her?" Tracy asked.

"More than life itself," Helena answered truthfully. The only reason she was going along with the Bering Inquisition was because of how much she enjoyed talking about Myka.

"I must be honest, Helena. I've read the stories they write about you. You're not at all what I thought Myka would end up with," Tracy confessed and was surprised when it made Helena laugh.

Then Helena's expression changed and she became serious.

"Tracy, what Myka deserves, does not exist. She deserves the very best in every possible way, but the person to give it to her would have to be as flawless as Myka, and there is simply no one like her. So Myka has to settle for someone who isn't perfect, but who loves and adores her. Who wants to go through life with her every waking moment because she is the air they breathe. My charm, though you are correct about its existence, is not why Myka is here. She is too clever for that. What Myka sees is someone who cherishes her and who works hard, every day to be the kind of person she deserves. I will always try to make life adventurous for her. I will always try to make her happy," Helena said with such sincerity that Tracy's eyes began to water. "Have no doubt; I am grateful every day that I am Myka's choice."

The author's poignant words pierced the emotions that welled up inside the younger sibling, and Tracy threw herself at a surprised Helena and hugged her. "God, you are so lucky," Tracy said.

"Indeed, I am," a softened Helena said, patting Tracy's back.

* * *

Myka's eyes were wide when a teary eyed Tracy came back into the hallway a few minutes later.

"Myka?" Tracy said.

"Tracy?" Myka asked back and looked at a very serene Helena who shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"You are so lucky," Tracy sobbed into Myka's shoulder as she leaned into her. Myka caught the Cheshire like grin on Helena's face.

"Yes, I really am," Myka said, smiling back at Helena. She wasn't surprised that it only took Helena ten minutes to charm Tracy and win her over. If Tracy weren't so stubborn, they would have been out nine minutes ago.

"Why don't we throw a small dinner party tomorrow night before Tracy leaves? She can meet all your friends and go home assured that you are well taken care of," Helena suggested.

"I'd like that," Tracy said to Myka, who was surprised by the suggestion, and thanked Helena for thinking of it.

"Can people make it on such short notice?" Myka asked and drew that look from Helena that simply smacked of disbelief that anyone would say no.

Helena's phone beeped and she looked at the number. "I must take this," she said, trying to get back into the library before shouting - "_Get them on the phone. Good God, Ms. Cummings, you are my banker,"_ Helena tried to say in a hushed tone. Then the door slammed.

Tracy was beginning to understand the different sides of Helena Wells. The business woman who was not getting her way was curt and slammed doors. The woman who loved her sister tried to be patient and thoughtful.

"I learned a lot by coming here," Tracy said to her sister.

"Well, there is a lot to Helena to learn," Myka said.

"I wasn't talking about Helena," Tracy smiled and perhaps for the first time in her life, saw Myka for the amazing woman that she was.


	12. Labor of Love

**Labor of Love**

Myka didn't ask Helena about the phone calls even when her curiosity pushed at her. She knew Helena would tell her when she was ready. There was little time before the next night when a small gathering of Myka's friends were invited to dinner at the townhouse. Helena was correct – everyone showed up out of their deep respect for and liking for Myka.

Tracy was a little surprised there were no celebrities there; as surely the gossip columns made it sound like Helena was on the A-List of social gatherings in New York. But this was for Myka – so Tracy assumed Myka didn't know any of them well enough yet. Instead, Tracy was surrounded by some of the people whom she met at Wells Corp, as well as some new people she didn't know. When she was at the buffet table, Eileen was there next to her.

"You were right, Miss Sullivan. I did get to spend time with Ms. Wells and my sister. You're very perceptive for your age," Tracy complimented her.

"Thank you, but I knew it wouldn't be hard for you to see it. Those two are just meant to be together," Eileen said - and looked over in her boss' direction.

So did Tracy - and what both of them saw were two women in love – stealing glances at one another across the room. They watched as Helena excuse herself when Myka was free, so she could stand next to her and whisper something that made Myka blush and smile. Myka pushed Helena's hair back off her shoulder as she continued to talk. It was easy to see how the lovers' eyes were locked onto each other, as if there were no one else in the room.

"Let me give you some advice," Jane said as she came up behind Tracy in the line. The detective had seen how Tracy looked at what was happening across the room. The cop was putting some food on a plate when she shared; - "Don't go comparing your marriage to those two. It will only depress you. Instead, learn from them and then try to do the best you can." Jane didn't wait around for Tracy's response – she was busy getting two plates of food and bringing one back to Pete.

* * *

Jane's presence didn't go unnoticed, nor did Pete's upbeat demeanor as a result of her attendance. "Detective Tierney, I see our little talk did you some good," Helena said later when they both met up.

"_Our_ talk? Did _me_ good?" Jane asked, always amazed at Helena's display of ego. "Oh yes, it was eye-opening."

"Yes, well I had hoped so. As was your suggestion about the similarity between a loved one's ancillary associations and luggage," Helena pointed out.

"One's who and what?" Jane had to decipher that before she laughed. "Oh good, I'm glad you liked that," Jane said.

"I've extrapolated it to a variation of themes, if you will," Helena said, smiling to herself. _She was referring to the idea that Myka would take Irene off her hands when she was annoying the Brit. _

"Why am I not surprised? How is that again?" Jane asked. In spite of her own high IQ, Jane had trouble understanding her hostess a lot of the time. It wasn't even the accent Jane struggled with. It was the way Helena looked at things that always took her a minute.

"Well, everyone has baggage, Detective Tierney. And I've never known a person who only has one bag, so it makes sense to me that you make the decision several times. Do you want to accept the large luggage, but not the overnight bag? And how many suitcases do you want to accept? It would seem with Mr. Lattimer's close-knit circle of friends, your arms will be full," Helena surmised.

"I think I got the heaviest one taken care of," Jane said, making a direct reference to the woman she was speaking with.

"Good," Helena answered, unsure of what the woman meant. Jane excused herself and sat back down on the couch with Pete. Now that Jane had her own appreciation of who Helena was, she didn't find it so annoying when Pete talked about her and Myka so much. She was beginning to respect, if not totally understand, his admiration.

* * *

Irene approached Helena, bringing the tea Eileen had made. "I see you're playing very nicely with everyone, including the detective," she said, handing the tea to Helena. Very little Helena did went unnoticed by the maternal figure.

"I am not entirely sure what you mean by that. I am always a gracious hostess, but of course you know that," Helena said.

"I think it was very nice of you to put this together for Myka and her sister," Irene said - and just the mention of her name made Helena search the room for Myka. As soon as her gaze fell upon her, she smiled.

"Thank you," Helena said - because that is the response you give to a compliment – when your mind is on something else.

Irene smiled when she saw her boss visually preoccupied. What a magnificent change she saw in Helena, and all born out of finding her true _One_. Only Irene could stand next to Helena in total silence and not feel the pressure to say something, but rather enjoy witnessing what was in front of her – _Helena in love._

* * *

Bridget practically ran at Myka to say hello when she arrived. Never shy, the woman shook Tracy's hand and apologized for not meeting her sooner. "I've heard so many wonderful things about you," she said because she was sure Myka said _something_ nice about her.

Myka caught Helena's eye and excused herself. She didn't like to ignore people, but there was only so much admiring from afar she could do before needing a dose of Chanel and English accent. Bridget had no trouble mingling and asked Tracy how she liked New York.

"It's been…interesting," the younger Bering summed it up. "How do you know my sister?" Tracy inquired.

"I hit on her before I knew she was madly in love," Bridget said unabashedly.

"You're gay?" Tracy asked, feeling like everyone in the room was.

"Yes I am," Bridget answered unflustered.

"Is everyone gay in New York?" Tracy asked exasperated.

"Let me get this one," Pete said, unable to control the puffing out of his chest muscles.

"You? Your girlfriend tried to pick me up," Tracy said about her misconstruing Jane's inquiry.

"It was like - I couldn't resist all the charm," Jane said sardonically.

Bridget fist bumped the detective who never cracked a smile. Bridget's date, Sarah approached the group. "Everyone, this is Sarah Styles," she said as she introduced the fashion designer.

"Oh my …you look like my sister," Tracy said. Sarah looked over at Myka who was standing next to Helena again.

"I'd kill to look that good all the time," the woman who did bear a striking resemblance to Myka said. The designer fretted over her looks constantly and was fortunate to have wound up with a woman who never tired of assuring her of her beauty.

* * *

The more Tracy met the people at the party, the more she struggled with the situation in front of her. She didn't understand it. She wanted to be happy for Myka and she felt better now that she saw her, but it still left many questions unanswered. Tracy wrestled with the fact that Myka, who she once thought possessed no social skills, wound up to be the center of attention at a fancy dinner party in New York. Tracy also worried that she and her sister would never have the life she had imagined - the two of them married, with kids, living next to one another in Colorado.

There was no chance of that happening now.

"I really thought things would be different," Tracy shared with Myka later that night as she packed.

"How so?" Myka asked. Tired from the dinner party, she was hoping there was a short answer because all she wanted to do was to be in bed …..with Helena. Maybe it was the constant reminder of what she used to be like when she was with Tracy, but Myka needed to be with the person who made her feel whole.

"I thought Kevin and I, and you and Sa..someone would be married and live near each other and raise our kids together," Tracy said and the sadness was evident in her voice.

"Tracy," Myka said, pulling her sister to sit down. "I was never going to do that. I was never going to marry Sam and settle down in Colorado. I know it's what you wanted, but it's not what I wanted. I never did."

"Oh!" Tracy said, and she really was surprised that it wasn't Myka's dream. "Well, as confusing as this whole thing is Myka, it is good to see you so happy."

"Thank you, Tracy, I really am. Now, I want you to go home to Kevin and listen to him, Tracy- don't just hear him ok? Listen," Myka said gently.

Myka kissed her sister goodnight and her heart lifted as soon as she closed the door behind her. She thought about how wonderful Helena had been throughout Tracy's stay. She opened the door to their bedroom and smiled as soon she caught sight of Helena reclining in the bed.

"There you are," Myka said as she slipped under the covers and leaned up on her elbow next to Helena.

"There you are," Helena replied - as had become their custom to repeat each others greeting.

"Thank you for tonight and for everything with my sister," Myka said, placing her index finger on Helena's bottom lip and tracing it before leaning in to kiss her.

"You're quite welcome. Is she all set to return?" Helena asked, putting Myka's finger back where it was on her lip.

"Yes, I think so. She'll find a job I hope and things will settle down," Myka guessed.

"Myka, I have been thinking. Suppose I …," Helena started to say when Myka pushed her finger down on Helena's lip, much to the Brit's surprise.

"Helena, you didn't …did you?" Myka asked, her suspicions taking over. Helena's dark eyes darted back and forth.

"I didn't what?" she asked through closed lips. Myka lifted her finger so Helena could speak. Myka was putting the conversations with Bridget together.

"You aren't trying to buy Tracy's company?" Myka asked - worried that this was that all the whispering was about.

"Buy…. her….. company? " Helena asked, her accent dripping with a poor imitation of shock. "Myka, I can't go around just… buying up companies."

_If only she had been able to look Myka in the eye as she protested. _

"They wouldn't sell?" Myka asked and she was so close that Helena knew she wouldn't get away with it. Black eyes flashed as Helena considered her chances of avoiding this line of questioning, and then she accepted her fate.

"No, apparently Mr. Burke wishes his sons to inherit his agency," Helena said, her voice tinged with intolerance.

"Helena!" Myka said and then looked into those dark pools …..and melted. "Oh Helena," Myka said as she put her head down on Helena's chest and hugged her. "You are just the most thoughtful person."

"Yes, well it didn't work," the results oriented business woman said. "So I told the very stubborn Mr. Burke that I would give him our account on the condition he hire Tracy back. He seemed more agreeable to that."

"You're going to use a marketing firm in Colorado?" Myka asked.

"We don't have to give them the whole account. We will give them one of our divisions," Helena said.

"Did they agree? To hire her back?" Myka asked.

"Yes, they're going to make her an offer tomorrow," Helena said.

"Helena, I want to check them out before you give them your money," Myka said. She knew Helena would have done some due diligence but considering how quickly this was all happening, she worried Helena could miss something haste.

"Not to worry, darling. I told them my lawyer would have to approve the deal after verifying their promises. Then we would try them for a trial period with one Tracy Bering-Benson in charge and then they could renegotiate the terms," Helena said. Myka smiled – of course even with very little time, Helena Wells was savvy.

"Did they question why you wanted her?" Myka asked.

"Really darling?" Helena gently scolded her for thinking someone would question what Helena wanted.

"You Helena Wells have been taking care of the Bering's for a very long time, haven't you?" Myka said, smiling and touching Helena's chin with her finger.

"Well, I can never thank them enough for giving me you, Myka Bering," Helena said, pulling Myka's head down to her chest and wrapping her arms around her.

Tracy's visit had been tiresome for Myka, but once again she realized – she could get through anything with Helena at her side. Shortly thereafter, Myka fell asleep in the warmth of Helena's arms.

* * *

In another part of town, at a restaurant in the Waldorf Astoria hotel, a man and woman sat across from each other at a small table, talking in hushed tones.

"Ms. Nathanson, you're offering me rumors with very little to substantiate them," Ted Grayson said to the young woman.

"Mr. Grayson, Helena Wells is attempting to make a large purchase, of that I have no doubt," the woman asserted confidently.

"Well, if you could get me the specifics, we might be able to barter something here. Without it, this is little more than a gossip session," Ted said, throwing his napkin down on the table.

"I'll get more information. There's a network of inner office people who I've uncovered and it's only a matter of time before they start talking about the details," Adelaide said. "Apparently, they know everything."

"Well, let's hope you get some _details_. I'm tiring of our empty meetings that give me nothing," Ted said bluntly. "And Ms. Nathanson?"

"Yes?" Adelaide said as she collected her things.

"Don't underestimate the woman you work for. If she finds out about you offering up secrets, there won't be a place for you to hide," Ted said - knowing fully well who he was dealing with.

* * *

**I feel compelled to say something about the character - Tracy. She represents the misguided, misinformed person who feels she has everything figured out. She focuses on Myka because she feels Myka is and always has been 'worse off' socially and therefore, needed Tracy's help. So now she's adjusting to the fact that none of what she thought about her sister is real/true - - and that Myka doesn't need ANY of her help. In fact, it's the other way around now. She's not making a 180 degree turn in a few days - so the bias is still there. I wanted to write her as opening the door a little - out of love for Myka. I hope it worked. **


	13. Message Received

**Message Received**

"I think we have to tell her," Claudia said to the clandestine group that met one morning at the _Gemini Diner _on 2nd Avenue and 35th Street. The location was not convenient for any of the members who sat in the over-sized booth. There were no subways nearby, and everyone had to walk after getting off their respective trains or buses. It was the place for great breakfast food though.

"Are you _sure_ someone hacked in?" Irene's assistant, Sandy asked as she passed the maple syrup. "You know the best syrup comes from Canada, right?"

"No, I thought it was Vermont," Tara, Artie's assistant, said wondering if she should bring her boss back some of the delicious waffles she was eating. Ever since Vanessa and he moved in together, his diet had been void of the sugary snacks he loved. He kept suggesting candy bowls on the top of Sandy's desk – for visitors.

"Am-I-sure?" Claudia asked, getting back on track. She knew the food was distracting everyone, but questioning if she knew or not about hacking was inexcusable.

"If Claudia says someone hacked, someone hacked," Eileen said and her tone wasn't sharp or defensive, but everyone noticed how definite it was and heads turned in her direction. She smiled.

"Yes, thank you," Claudia said slowly because even she noticed her girlfriend's timbre. Eileen wasn't asking or suggesting – she was telling.

"So do you know who it is yet or what they might want?" Millie asked, thinking the whole time she could have prepared a much better breakfast than this.

"Well, that's why I asked you here. What's going on in your inner circle that someone might think it's hack-worthy," Claudia asked.

Eyes darted back and forth as the members looked at each other to see who would speak. "Nothing out of the ordinary," Eileen said. This is exactly what she told Claudia last night. Then when Claudia said she was going to Helena, Eileen thought maybe the group should be consulted.

"What are we going to do if we can't use the messaging?" Pete's assistant, Kelly asked. They relied on the privacy and speed of the interoffice communication system. How else would Eileen know when to have the tea brewed on time? How would Millie know if Helena was on her way to see Myka? The group had become used to being able to rely on it.

"I'd like to ask _how_ someone hacked it?" came the question everyone wanted to ask, but didn't.

Forks full of food stopped in midair, coffee cups were gently placed down on the saucers for safety purposes, and people pulled back in their seats. Eileen didn't sit next to Claudia on purpose, and now that the question was posed, they were only two leaning forward. Of course everyone wondered how someone could get into a Wells Corp secured system, but only Eileen asked. She had asked Claudia last night and again this morning, and each time Claudia explained they'd have to trace the footprint back to the source. That wasn't what she asked.

Claudia looked at the light blue eyes that sat across from her. They didn't appear hard or threatening and Eileen's voice wasn't accusatory or demanding. Yet, it was the fact that the question came from the youngest member of the group that everyone noted. Millie was already mentally flipping through the perfect meal to prepare when you're asking forgiveness to give Eileen later.

_It was one thing to question the Director of IT and another entirely when she was your girlfriend. _

Claudia was excellent at shutting down entire computer systems, and just as good at closing down her emotions, and that is what she did in order to answer the question. The hurt that bubbled up inside was pushed back as she crossed her arms and cleared her throat. She felt threatened and responded accordingly.

"You'll be the first to know when I find out," Claudia said, flinging her words across the booth.

Eileen heard the tone and received the message loud and clear - Claudia was angry. A harsh tone from anyone was usually enough to make Eileen crumble into apologies. She disliked discord of any kind. Yet, it was a legitimate question to ask the head of IT and she tried to ask her before the meeting. She knew it was on everyone's mind so she asked. She was certain she didn't ask in a harsh way and yet, Claudia's response was pointed.

"OK so you'll get back to us. In the meantime, we'll be careful what we put out there," Sandy said, trying to melt the ice forming at the table. "Check!"

* * *

Claudia was first out the door after the bill was paid and got into the first cab with Sandy and Kelly, leaving no room for anyone else. Tara thought she'd stop to get Artie some sugar free candies and started to walk across town. Millie hailed the next cab and got in with a quietly stunned Eileen. The thoughts were tossing around in her head so quickly that Millie thought she could see the fluttering in her eyes.

"It's okay," Millie finally said as the cab jostled the slightly overweight woman. The mere touch of her plump hand on Eileen's knee made the young girl's emotions spill. She was confused, scared, and guilty and was ready to confess.

"I didn't say it rudely, did I? I didn't mean to. I just knew everyone was thinking how could this happen? Why our group? We're not talking about ..," Eileen let out in one breath.

Millie thought about it for a minute. "What about ….?" she said and arched her eyebrows. They hadn't talked about it in great detail, but they had talked about it.

"That was complete conjecture on Tara's part. Who cares if Vera Wang will make both dresses?" Eileen said in a hushed tone.

Millie had to agree that the particular topic had been the most secretive thing they talked about lately, but it didn't seem to calm her young companion.

Eileen smiled politely, but her thoughts keep churning. Someone was trying to get at something and Claudia thought it was coming from the inside. She worried Claudia dismissed the threat because she thought of the interoffice messaging system as simply the musings of the support staff. It had been a sore point one night when Claudia teasingly asked if the 'group' knew anything about where her shipment of tablets were. "_No one seems to be able to find when the order is shipping. Do any of your guys know?_" she asked one night. She meant it as a joke and Eileen laughed, but it got her thinking. Claudia was the youngest director of an entire department at Wells Corp. Eileen was the youngest member of a group of office assistants. Was there too much disparity between them? And what would happen if Eileen became something else at Wells Corp? Something. Much. Bigger.

It was too much for her to think about, but she noticed that when issues like this came up, her first inkling was to protect Helena and Wells Corp. How was she supposed to be successful at her job and still have a relationship with a coworker? Now she was in a cab, separated on purpose from her girlfriend and the one person she wanted to talk to. Suppose work hurt their relationship? Would she have to choose? She threw her head into her hand.

"I've got just the meal for you to make," Millie said because she didn't know a situation that wasn't helped by the right food.

Eileen thanked her as they sat stuck in the crosstown traffic. Police activity up ahead was keeping them there. Eileen had time to think now. She knew there really was only one person who could help her sort this out.

* * *

Claudia knew Eileen was right to ask that question. She was already wondering how it happened of course, but was embarrassed that she didn't see it as the threat Eileen's inquiry pointed out.

'_I'd like to ask how someone hacked it,'_ Claudia mocked as she made her way to the elevator – and she was asking herself now, too. She couldn't just assign a staff member on this without giving up the group and so it fell on her to solve it.

"Hold it," someone yelled and Claudia hesitated to find the button to open the doors. She didn't want company. A jeweled wrist shot in the door and pushed it back so it would open.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Claudia said even before she knew who it was. "I can never find that button."

"No problem, it takes a little practice for any of us, but the important thing is to just...keep...trying," Bridget said, slowly pressing the button and smiling to herself. Only after she made the comment did she say hi to Claudia.

"You're here early," Claudia said to the investment banker.

"Yes," was all Bridget said and pressed the 17th floor.

"Is my boss here now?" Claudia worried.

"She said to be here so I hope so," Bridget smiled and looked at her over-sized watch.

"Oh frack!" Claudia let out. She had promised Eileen that the meeting would be over in plenty of time to get to work at her usual time.

"You okay sweetie?" the banker asked in her southern drawl.

"No, no, no.." Claudia started as she whipped out her phone to text Eileen.

"Did you forget something?" Bridget asked confused, but not surprised by the erratic behavior. It seemed to be the norm at Wells Corp.

"_She's_ not here. _She's_ already there. No tea made – oh God, I'll never hear the end of it," Claudia said as she typed.

"I knew it was early so I brought her tea!" Bridget said of the two Starbucks cups in the tray she held.

Claudia's head shot up and she looked right at Bridget. "You're going to give her tea…from Starbucks?"

Bridget could tell from the tone that this apparently was an abomination. "Well, it's …so…early," she said as the techie pounded keys on her phone.

The door opened on 16 and Claudia got out and looked back for a second. "I wouldn't."

* * *

Bridget waited for the door to close before she let out a loud, "Oh Lordy, these people are high strung." She took a deep breath before the elevator door opened on her floor and then stepped out. Truth be told, the tea wasn't because of the early hour. It was more of a peace offering.

Bridget Cummings was a very creative person and she got to where she was by thinking outside the box and being resourceful. But even in calling in every favor she had earned since attending the prestigious Wharton business school, didn't help her in this venture. More than one colleague told her she was insane for even trying. Bridget begged to differ. Her definition of insanity included what she was about to do now – tell Helena Wells she couldn't have what she wanted.

Bridget was a little grateful to see Eileen was not at her desk. Getting through the security gate at the airport was easier than getting in to see Helena when she was there. Now she wondered if Claudia's panic was over someone getting into Helena without being announced. She knocked on the door that was ajar and went in.

"OK Miss Donovan, I'll see you then," Helena said calmly as Bridget walked over to the desk. She put the containers down in front of her, took off her coat and threw it across the other chair and sat down.

"Tea?" Bridget asked and Helena stared expressionless at the cup.

"I doubt it very highly," Helena said and pulled out some papers. "Now, Ms. Cummings the reason I involved you in this venture at all was because I did not want to handle it myself."

Bridget expected that line. "Ms. Wells, I know what you expected to happen has not happened…"

"Yet," Helena interjected.

Bridget excelled in what she did because she didn't mind challenges and didn't get flustered when dark eyed clients with serious expressions tried to stare her down. This was _business Helena_ and no one caught on faster to that than the banker.

"Helena, I have exhausted every avenue …" Bridget tried. She thought she saw a glint of kudos in Helena's eyes for her being brave enough to call her by her first name. She knew Helena well enough to know that she gave credit where credit was due. It was one of the things she respected most about the Brit.

"That is why I called you here. I'm about to expand your map," Helena said, playing off Bridget's terms.

For the next half hour, Helena broadened their options and Bridget's mind as she taught her that when thinking outside the box was fruitless, to uncover the secret floorings in the box.

Bridget's admission that '_I never would have thought of that'_ was met with a very resounding, "_Yes, I know._" Helena wasn't insulting her – she was simply pointing out she accepted the limitations of dealing with very bright people.

Armed with a new map with additional avenues, Bridget thanked Helena and left. The only thing that truly annoyed Helena was that she had left the container of tea on her desk.

* * *

Eileen had received the apology text from Claudia, but didn't have time to respond when she read that Helena was already there and in a meeting. Eileen prided herself on always being there first, but for some reason, this meeting wasn't on Helena's schedule. That didn't stop the young assistant from berating herself and rushing upstairs to get the tea ready. _She was having an awful morning. _

Upon leaving Helena's office, Bridget greeted Eileen - who didn't crack a smile, an unusual feat for the woman. Bridget tried to cheer Eileen up by assuring her that she had brought Helena a cup of tea. The statement made the youth's head jerk from the closed door to the phone – as if she was expecting a call from Helena. Bridget stared at Eileen, waiting for the familiar smile to appear, but nothing changed.

Finally, it dawned on the guest.

"Oh I see what's happening here," she said of the assistant's unusual demeanor. "...Don't you worry. She's a tech wiz right? So she knows where the _control_, _insert_ and _enter_ keys are," Bridget said smiling, thinking the sour expression had to do with her girlfriend's Freudian slip about buttons. "She'll get it," she winked as she got on the elevator and waved goodbye.

* * *

Eileen's expression never changed as she watched the door close. The tea timer went off and she returned to the kitchen, took the teabag out, and put the cup on a tray. She then went to Helena's office door where she knocked and entered.

"Oh thank God!" Helena said as if she wasn't sure the tea would ever come.

"I'm sorry I was late," Eileen said even though she was on time.

"Not at all, dear. I had an impromptu meeting with Ms. Cummings. It wasn't on the schedule," Helena assured her.

"OK," the assistant said, placing the cup in front of Helena.

"Would you ..?" Helena asked and pointed to the white container as if she were afraid to touch it.

"Yes, of course," Eileen said, picking up the untouched tea. She didn't pick up the tray and now she just stood there.

Then Helena saw it – the unfamiliar expression on Eileen's face. Helena quickly looked around to see if the disaster that caused this would show itself. There seemed to be no hints, so finally she asked; "Are you okay, Ms. Sullivan?"

Eileen knew that she shouldn't bother Helena with any of her own issues. Helena was giving her time to come to terms with her family issues and wasn't pushing her at work to decide anything. Helena was being more than gracious.

Helena put her cup of tea down and studied the girl's face. She was an expert at reading body language and all the signs were present that she was witnessing turmoil. Then Eileen uttered the last thing Helena wanted to hear-

"I am so upset and I need to talk about it," the youth said and sat down in the chair, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Helena's head shot to the door as if looking for someone to come in on cue. Someone who could handle situations like this - like Myka or Irene. The woman, who had just come up with a brilliant way to get what she wanted, was staggered.

Nothing was coming to mind, until she reminded herself who she was. "_You're HG Wells, for God's sake. Surely you can handle a little angst_," her inner voice said.

"Let's sit over here," Helena said, getting up and taking Eileen by the shoulder so they could sit closer to one another in the soft leather chairs.


	14. Nobody Does It Better

**A/N Greetings - I have good reasons for the delay. I have some of the most wonderful readers who – when something catches their attention – they take the time out to share it with me. I can't thank them enough for that. More often than not, their instincts are spot on.**

**Case in point – Chapter 13. I totally missed a great opportunity to - not only give Bridget a great line – but also the chance to reveal more about her. So if Bridget is a character you like, I encourage you to reread the short exchange between her and Claudia in the elevator and then Bridget's comments to Eileen.**

**I also have some of the most knowledgeable readers in all kinds of fields. And they too are so gracious when coming to my aid to make something work within the story and be correct. I still may not get it perfect – trust me – but there are people out there trying really hard to make it right.**

**Thank you to all the Guests who have posted. There's no icon to click to thank you personally, so I will do it here.**

**And to "Anna" for telling me I hadn't screwed up Helena's Britishness – thank you for that. I do so appreciate it.**

**And to all who write and post and share – thank you. Seriously am available to all of you for pet sitting, babysitting, taking the car in for an oil change, and other forms of repayment for all your time and efforts. Sign up below.**

* * *

**Nobody Does It Better**

Helena sat down in one of the soft leather chairs next to the one Eileen sat in. Helena turned hers so that she was facing her young assistant.

"I know you told me to go to Mrs. Frederic if I had any questions or problems, but I don't think she can help me with this and I don't mean that in a bad way, I just mean she's not in my situation, she's not like me, " Eileen said in one breath.

"No, she actually breathes when she speaks. Did something happen, Miss Sullivan?" Helena asked, steepling her long slender fingers in front of her.

"Yes, but Claudia will tell you about that, that's not my jurisdiction. But that's the problem. I made it my jurisdiction. I got all high and mighty on her and she's a Director of IT for God's sake! I had no right to question her, but I did. I sure did," Eileen continued, getting more excited as she spoke.

Helena pulled back just a little because she was certain the girl was going to jump out of her seat any second.

"Details at any point might help me to understand," Helena pointed out.

"I was at a meeting – a breakfast meeting and I questioned Claudia about an issue and I shouldn't have done that!" Eileen said. Helena's mouth opened, but she was too slow. "There's something else," Eileen said popping up from her seat and turning away from Helena.

Helena wanted to point out she didn't understand the first issue, but waited. "I find….," Eileen said from behind her chair now and slowly turned around to face Helena, "…sometimes I feel very …," and she lowered her voice as if someone might overhear, "…protective."

And she stopped.

Helena enjoyed a riddle as much as the next brilliant person, but this was a little thin on clues.

"Protective …of…," Helena tried and Eileen answered in a loud voice, "YOU!" Helena jumped a little in her seat. Eileen walked around and threw herself back in the chair, deflated. She hung her head down and covered her eyes with her hands.

_Surely there was more to this_, Helena thought, but the rant had ended.

"You feel you need to protect _me_?" Helena asked, almost amused at the thought. She was careful to seem very serious though in order to not offend her assistant.

"I think it's the blood, I really do," Eileen finally said.

"The blood?" Helena asked, again hoping for particulars.

"Your blood – Wells blood – coursing through my veins and making me think I can take on things and question people and worry that others are trying to hurt you or Wells Corp or …..," and she ran out of steam and started to take deep breaths. _Helena remembered a similar feeling, but wasn't about to cure Eileen the way Myka cured her._

Helena reached over and took Eileen's hands in hers. "Miss Sullivan, I believe you are the living embodiment of what _nature_ and _nurture_ can do when working in harmony. Loyalty has been demonstrated for you at home, as well as stamped on your DNA. You're right. It is in your blood as well as your heart," Helena said. "And the fact that you feel you want to protect us means you have strength inside of you."

For as long as Eileen knew Helena, she had never felt her warm touch like this. Her voice was low and caring, her eyes calm and smiling, and her touch was sincere and firm. Eileen felt as if something radiated out from Helena and she was basking in it. She stared into dark pools and peacefulness came over her, even though she wasn't any clearer_. _

_Helena knew – and Helena understood – and everything was going to be okay_.

Eileen sat silently, motionless, not wanting anything to make this wonderful feeling disappear. Then she remembered the look on Claudia's face. She gently pulled her hands away from Helena's.

"I think I hurt Claudia," Eileen said slowly, wondering if she just crossed a boundary. Talking about work was one thing, personal things was another. She focused in on Helena's eyes, waiting for them to change. They didn't.

"How so, Miss Sullivan?" Helena asked.

"The reason I questioned her today was because I thought she wasn't on top of something. Something I decided was a threat to Wells Corp. I questioned not only her authority, I questioned her priority. You know, sometimes I make her rush out in the morning to work so I can be here early, and I make her stay late because I want to finish something. Or I leave on time and she works at home so we can leave together. I'm a terrible girlfriend," Eileen said.

Helena silently prayed for Myka to walk through the door now. She could do problem solving, human behavior modification even, but emotions spilling out were more Myka's thing. Myka wasn't there, and this was Helena's flesh and blood asking her for help.

"Miss Sullivan, I appreciate that I and this company are on your mind and in your heart. You have the opportunity to expand your responsibilities, and I expect that you will have a long tenure here should you choose it. But I promise you, if your work is all you have nurtured at the end of the day, your life….. and your bed will be wanting," Helena said slowly.

"I don't know what to do," Eileen repeated.

"Well first, you do not _make_ Ms. Donovan do any of those things, dear. She chooses to do them because of you. She does them …for you," Helena pointed out. _How many times did Myka bring work home because she wanted to leave with Helena? _

"You're right and I paid her back by questioning her," Eileen said, realizing the full weight of her actions. "I have to make it up to her."

As far as Helena was concerned, Eileen was on her way to making amends. Eileen worried she was overstaying her welcome, so she got up to leave.

Helena was not quite done.

"Your loyalty to the firm does not give you carte blanche, Miss Sullivan. You must work very hard to get to a position that allows you to question one of my Directors," Helena put it bluntly, walking to her desk. It was confirmation that Eileen was wrong. "So of course, you will apologize to Ms. Donovan."

"I will, I know it was wrong. I shouldn't have done that," Eileen confessed and bit her lip.

"You're in a very difficult position, Miss Sullivan, on the precipice of launching yourself to do great things at Wells Corp," Helena said.

"How do you know that? I already screwed up," Eileen said and was met with a warm smile.

"And no doubt you will '_screw_ _up'_ again. I am not sure if I am a good role model for you, but I am an excellent, albeit demanding, mentor. I think you've had enough time to think it over. I think it is time for you to embrace the opportunities being presented to you. We do not know our strengths unless we test them," Helena said. Her voice was still warm, but there was a more definite tone.

Something inside of Eileen knew Helena was right. It was time to begin.

"May I apologize to Ms. Donovan first?" Eileen said.

"Yes, I believe we have time enough for you to mend your errors. And as long as Ms. Donovan does not recommend firing you for insubordination, I think we can begin," Helena said –seriously. _She could be sympathetic to Eileen's plight, but she wasn't about to reward it. She knew the woman had potential and was about to set things up so that Eileen would find her resolve_.

Eileen's head shot up. _Fired? Insubordination? She was right_. "Thank you, Ms. Wells," Eileen said sincerely.

"Remember Miss Sullivan, loyalty is measured by conduct, not sentiment," Helena said because that was what she truly believed.

* * *

Eileen nodded her head and slowly went outside to her desk. She had thought Helena could tell her how to balance her love life with her work life. Maybe she had – by telling her to find the balance within. She was feeling better when Claudia appeared for her appointment with Helena.

"I want to apologize for questioning you. It was wrong and not my place. And if you want me fired, I will understand," Eileen said sticking her chin out and swallowing. If this was the consequence, she was going to take it like a woman.

Claudia stopped and thought about what she was saying. "Well this is fracking weird," she said. Sometimes her own youth made it easy to forget that she was in a position of authority at work. "I accepted your apology. I think only the boss can fire you."

"She said you could recommend it," Eileen said, telling the truth.

"She did?" Claudia said, somewhat pleased that Helena suggested it. "Oh, but I wouldn't. Hey, we're working things out here. And we're going to stumble sometimes, okay?" Claudia said, touching Eileen's hand.

Eileen would have felt better if Claudia had done something, but she was being wonderful – as usual.

"Thanks," Eileen said.

"We'll talk about it over dinner," Claudia assured her. Then she went to Helena's door. She knocked and went in, before her boss invited her.

* * *

"Is it me or is everyone a little weird? I don't know whether to kiss and make up or do we just shake hands? I accepted her apology, you know. I didn't like it - I can tell you that, but she said she was sorry. But at the time it happened, that look in her eyes was all – dark and _Wellsian_ kind of. A little creepy, you know?" Claudia said sitting down and only then caught the expression on her boss' face.

"Oh, creepy from her. Cause it is your look. Not that your look is creepy. No, you do it well. Oh look, you're doing it now," Claudia blathered, diverting her eyes.

"Ms. Donovan!" Helena said, trying to halt the verbal onslaught.

"Yes!" Claudia said, sitting up in her chair. "Someone got into one of our systems," she said getting back to business.

"Impossible! I cannot get into it. No one can," Helena asserted.

"Not the firewall, thank you very much for trying. Someone used someone else's user name and password and got in. They thought it was '_hacked'_ but that's just the term non IT people use for anything. _Oh my computer was hacked_," Claudia said and quickly swallowed her laugh.

"Who is this someone?" Helena asked. "And what were they doing?"

"They used someone else's name and password to get into a particular program trying to fish around for information, I think," the techie said. "Nothing on the security cameras. The computer was a laptop used in the dining hall and these are the times they accessed ….," Claudia hesitated to say which program.

"Accessed….?" Helena asked, wondering if the entire company was playing _fill in the blanks_ today.

"A particular group of employees..," Claudia said feeling uncomfortable.

"The administrative staff's chat group perhaps?" Helena asked, looking at the sheet.

"You know about them?" Claudia asked and was met with dark eyes staring back. "I mean of course you know about them. Why wouldn't you know about them?"

"Do you really think anything goes on here that I don't know about?" Helena asked.

"No, not really. Does that mean you knew about the interoffice betting?" Claudia wondered out loud.

"How did you find them?" Helena asked, leaning forward with her hands crossed in front of her.

"I installed sniffer programs awhile back. You know, when we kept having _those_ intrusions?" Claudia said, reminding Helena she was the culprit.

"Yes, yes, I remember," Helena said because she hadn't been able to in months. _She was both impressed and annoyed._

"Well, it sent me the report on the anomaly and that's how we found it." Claudia said.

"What do you think they are looking for?" Helena asked, formulating her plan.

"The group is very careful about what they discuss there. Certainly, nothing top secret," Claudia assured Helena.

"But they are looking for something," Helena said and Claudia agreed. "Then we shall give them something," her boss said, sitting back in her chair.

"We'll be able to trace the IP address soon. I mean, we'll know who it is by this afternoon," Claudia assured her boss. "The sniffer program is working now to pinpoint the laptop being used and once they log in to Tara's account," the techie explained.

"But then all we will have is the messenger. Let's see what they intend to do with their information," Helena said, a smile slowly appearing on her face.

"Oh you want to flush them out and see where the trail leads us?" Claudia said, excited about the prospect of the cloak and dagger exercise.

"Indeed. If someone is looking for information, then they must intend to do something with it. How will you know when the computer is accessing the account?" Helena asked.

"The _sniffer_ will alert me when they're on," Claudia said. She was thrilled that Helena was turning this into an adventure, not just a problem to be solved.

"Good, then we shall give the intruder something to ponder and see if he or she runs with it. Then, Miss Donovan, we find what we're really looking for," Helena said.

"OK, I'll text you as soon as I get anything. Now, what do you want to have the _group that we don't know abou_t put out there?" Claudia asked.

"Well, that depends on whether you're going to recommend I fire Miss Sullivan for insubordination," Helena said slowly.

"Wait, what? Insub? Eileen? You think I want her fired?" Claudia said aghast.

"Yes, this is a fire-at-will state. Trust me, I have fired people because I didn't like the way they answered a question," Helena said, referring back to her days before Myka.

"I would never have someone fired!" Claudia protested. "And certainly not Eileen!"

"So when we find the culprit who is trying to infiltrate our programs, we can have them work in your department then?" Helena asked.

"What? No, we will fire their sorry asses for trying to – hey!" Claudia said, knowing there was a lesson in here somewhere that Helena was trying to impart. She just hadn't figured it out yet. "Not the same thing at all."

"How is it different?" Helena asked, as if she didn't already know.

"This person is trying to get at something illegally. If they give it to someone else, that makes them traitors. Eileen is the farthest thing from a traitor! She questioned me because she's hyper vigilant about Wells Corp. She's like our corporeal firewall and I know she didn't mean it to be rude," Claudia said.

"You are a Director of this firm," Helena said as a reminder.

"I know …that," Claudia said, wondering if she sounded convincing. "You can't fire her – ever. You would kill her."

"No, I'm trying to make her stronger," Helena said and the subject was closed.

"OK that ….," Claudia said getting uncomfortable, "….is totally between you two." Then she stopped for a minute as she started to walk out.

"Do you think she's ready?" Claudia asked. Her tone was dripping with concern.

"I hope so, Miss Donovan, I hope so," Helena said.

* * *

Claudia closed the door and held onto the doorknob, not moving. Eileen stared up at her.

"Everything is good," Claudia said, finally walking away and towards the elevator. She was mumbling to herself all the way down to the 16th floor. The doors opened and the techie walked right into Myka.

"Are you okay?" Myka asked, grabbing Claudia's arms to steady her. She was on her way up to see Helena and was standing right at the elevator entrance.

"Okay? Suuure, why wouldn't I be okay? Not like I got anyone fired right? Although I could and maybe I should have to save her from getting thrown into the fire pit. Do you think she can take the heat? I don't know, maybe she can. After seeing that look in her eyes this morning, maybe she can. It was like all intense and Helena like. I don't know," Claudia rambled.

Myka let the elevator go because she could tell this was something that Claudia needed to get off her chest. "Claudia?" Myka asked again. The young techie looked around to make sure no one was within earshot.

"I think she's going to start…. preparing…. Eileen," Claudia said in a hushed tone.

"Well that's not a bad thing is it?" Myka asked. It was Helena's intention all along.

"Maybe," Claudia said, wondering what it was going to be like to live with that while it was happening. She walked away with visions of Eileen being more like Helena in her head. "I don't know about this."

* * *

Myka smiled and pressed for the elevator again and went upstairs. She knocked on Helena's door and went in. Helena looked up to see bright red lips smiling at her, and melting her frustrations.

"Having a good day?" Myka asked, walking to the front of Helena's desk and sitting on the edge. Helena watched as those ruby glossed lips came down and kissed her. She could smell the hint of vanilla in the makeup and felt the slippery texture when Myka pressed in. When Myka sat back up, after the greeting, Helena licked her own lips savoring the taste.

"Oh," Myka said, running her thumb over Helena's lip to take off the excess red gloss. "I can't have you going to the luncheon looking like this."

Helena still hadn't spoken. Now her mouth opened automatically like a hungry bird's when Myka's finger pressed her lips. "Pardon?" she finally said, when Myka pulled her hand away and sat back.

"Your departmental luncheon?" Myka prompted her.

"Oh bloody hell," Helena said. Her entire morning had passed.

"Oh I think you'll enjoy this group," Myka said teasingly.

"Will you be watching from afar?" Helena asked, hoping Myka would be.

"No, I'll actually be at one of the tables. You see, Ms. Wells, you're meeting with the legal staff today," Myka informed her.

"Oh no, not the legal staff!" Helena teased. "How is it that the entire legal department is free for lunch? Do they not have enough work?"

"Well, you see, many of the staff members were working on keeping a _certain someone_ out of hot water. And lately, she's been doing that on her own," Myka explained.

"After the morning I have had, in hot water is exactly where I wish I could be," Helena lamented.

"Well, I'll tell you what Wells, when you come home tonight – hot water will be waiting for you," Myka said, sliding her finger up Helena's arm and making her wish it was time to go home.

"You…. don't mean tea, do you?" Helena asked just to be clear.

"No, I was thinking more water in a bathtub," Myka said slowly and Helena cleared her throat.

"It won't be too hot -" Helena asked of the water.

"Well, not until _you_ get there," Myka smiled and got up to leave. Helena had the strangest tingling sensation in her knees.

"Could you do me a favor, Myka?" Helena asked as she watched Myka walking away.

"Sure,' Myka said, turning around.

"Wear that lipstick tonight," Helena asked, staring at the color.

"Of course," Myka said and closed the door.

Now Helena couldn't stop thinking of hot water.


	15. Oh Yes!

**Oh Yes!**

Myka went back to her office to freshen up. She ran the brush through her wavy locks, applied a little more lipstick, and straightened out her stiff white collared shirt that she wore with a gray pencil skirt. The pendant Helena gave her hung around her neck, resting just above the low cut in the blouse. Myka took one last glance in the mirror and smiled. She would never have worn a bright red lipstick like this before, but now she enjoyed trying different things.

And given the expression on Helena's face, she knew she was on the right track.

Myka went downstairs with the rest of her staff and took a seat at one of the tables farthest from the door where Helena would enter shortly. Myka loved to watch the expressions on people's faces as Helena came into the room. Her sheer beauty commanded the crowd of forty employees' attention – many of whom only saw Helena from afar or got to say hello at the holiday party. Now she was going to sit down and talk with them one on one. Myka could feel the excitement at her own table as she sat with a group of support staff members, rather than with some of the Associate General Counsel members, who sat together waiting to impress their boss' boss.

The doors opened and in stepped Helena, decked out in a _Roland Mouret_ original magnolia stretch-crepe dress. The brightly colored fuchsia dress hugged Helena's shape like a glove and contrasted with her dark tresses and ivory skin. She was the brightest thing in the room – both visually and intellectually.

"For those of you who don't know me," Helena started the meeting, and soft laughter could be heard, "I am the woman who has kept many of you quite busy," she finished and now the laughter was louder. She was not apologizing, but she was being honest. Then she did something she had never done before. Instead of introducing Eileen as her assistant, she introduced her as – "_my associate_." The new phrasing did not escape Myka or Eileen.

Many of the questions from the more senior management table were to inquire if Helena knew what a good job they were doing. She smiled and simply asked them what part of the project had not gone well and then when they finally felt compelled to tell her, she would ask what they learned. Eileen watched and noticed that nothing seemed to surprise Helena and she was skillful at turning any discussion around to get at what she wanted. And in each conversation, Helena turned and would say something like – "You see, Miss Sullivan, general counsel has a high degree of accountability and visibility within Wells Corp, and that is why internal relationships and alliances are critical to achieve their success."

_She was teaching Eileen without anyone suspecting a thing. _

Eileen observed Helena as she sat with the more reticent paralegal staff and joked with them about all their overtime hours disappearing since she had stayed out of _hot water_. And then she remembered – and had trouble keeping on track. Helena purposely looked directly at the person speaking to her, but often found her eyes gazing in Myka's direction.

Finally, it was time to sit at Myka's table.

"Counselor," Helena said, and then had everyone at the table introduce themselves. "What kind of questions can we expect from you when both your bosses are at the table?" she teased the group. Helena was especially interested in speaking to the support staff; a group she believed contained untapped resources.

She asked them what they enjoyed about their jobs, and things they would change if they could. Helena wasn't the _Captain of the Good Ship Lollipop_ – she pressed them to share their complaints and encouraged them to explore resolutions. And as she had done at each of the other tables, she reminded them how fortunate they were to work with one of the brightest Chief Counsels.

"And what would you say has been your greatest challenge, Ms. Bering?" Helena asked, catching Myka off guard. Helena was less interested in the answer and more interested in watching the ruby red lips delivering the speech. Myka caught the gleam in Helena's eyes and detected the tiniest smirk. She knew exactly what Helena was doing.

"I guess….. I would have to say the biggest challenge….. has been keeping up with the regulations that affect our company. They seem to change every day. But the staff and I do our best… to keep Wells out of….. _hot water_," Myka said, leaning in when she said the last two words. Her green eyes locked onto Helena's, letting her know she knew what she was doing.

It wasn't easy to have a lover's game going on in front of people who had no idea, but Bering and Wells were perfect at it. Helena was holding her own until Myka let the tip of tongue jut out slowly as she rolled it over her bottom lip, as if she were deep in thought. Everyone was looking at Helena to see what her next question would be.

Helena's elbow missed the table as she went to place it down – and Myka smiled mischievously because she knew she was the cause.

"Well, you are …all doing….. a grand job," Helena said, clearing her throat and smiling, conceding her loss.

The only one to catch on to the tete a tete was Eileen, who sighed audibly wishing her breakfast meeting had gone as well as this.

* * *

When Eileen got back to her desk, there was a recipe for a chicken and pasta dish from Millie. "_Don't use forks, use spoons..…Easier to feed one another…_." - The message read on the group's instant messaging window. "_This way, while your mouth is full of apologies, her mouth is full of good food_." Eileen looked around, as if anyone would be there, as she printed the instructions.

'Recipes?' Adelaide thought to herself. This wasn't the kind of information that would get her Ted's attention. She slammed her laptop shut and went back to the lab to work. The woman was starting to feel as if there weren't any secrets to uncover and yet, how was that possible? Wells Corp was on the cutting edge of so many things. But Ted was very specific – he didn't want information about products – _that_, he said, _would be unethical_. No, he wanted inside information on the woman who had beaten him out of almost every major deal on the street and who had even embarrassed him with her quick retorts at several social gatherings.

Ted _really_ wanted to get Helena Wells.

If Wells Corp was expanding, maybe finding out about Helena's next big deal would give him the edge and he would purchase it out from under her. He didn't mind sacrificing an employee or two in the process.

Adelaide worried time was running out on Ted's trust that she could deliver.

* * *

Helena was finishing up in her office after a long day of meetings. Myka had already told her she would meet her at home and nothing set Helena rushing out like that news. Helena decided everything could wait until tomorrow once she got a text picture of water running in the large Jacuzzi tub.

"You've had a long day, Miss Sullivan. Let's review tomorrow what you've learned," Helena said as she rushed past her on the way to the elevator. She stood there tapping her foot, pressing the button - hard.

Downstairs, the exact same action was taking place as Bridget was trying to get upstairs to see Helena. Helena wasn't picking up her phone and the banker needed her input immediately. Claudia was coming back from a meeting with a vendor after getting an alert from the sniffer program. The techie came upon the banker who was furiously pressing the _up_ button over and over.

"Come on!" Bridget said, looking up to see what floor it was on.

"You know pressing that button over and over again does not make it come any faster," Claudia said.

Bridget stopped and looked at the techie. _Hadn't they had a similar conversation this morning?_

"Darlin', I am going to make it my business to take you out for drinks. The sooner the better, I think," Bridget said.

* * *

"All I am saying Helena is that you're doing such a good job with these luncheons. It's a compliment. I know it's rare, but I want you to take it," Irene said in the elevator as she rode down with her boss.

The HR Director had been coming to see Helena when she was told in no uncertain terms that if she had anything to discuss, it had to be done on the way to the ground level.

"You say that as if you're surprised," Helena said as the cage descended. _Too slowly._

"I am," Irene said truthfully.

"How is that possible? You of all people should know I am charming…," Helena said, pressing the button repetitively for the ground floor.

"You know pressing the button over and over again does not make it go down any faster," Irene said.

"Of course I know that! Is there a machine I don't understand?" Helena mumbled, annoyed she had unconsciously pressed it over and over.

"Yes, well as for your charm, I have on occasion witnessed it," Irene said, looking over the printed out survey responses that HR asked the staff members who attended the luncheons to complete.

"On occasion?" Helena asked taking the bait because she was distracted. Irene never looked up from her report, but Helena couldn't miss her smile.

The door opened on the ground floor just as –

Helena said -"You….…"

Bridget said – "I ….…."

Claudia said – "We..…"

And the three women all started to speak at the same time.

Irene stepped outside as they each verbally jockeyed for position. Irene heard Claudia say 'we_ got a ping'_, and Bridget say '_they were interested, but wanted more' - _as Helena tried to tell them '_tomorrow'_. Finally, Helena raised her hand and everyone stopped talking.

"Ms. Donovan, keep tracking that. I will have the message to put out in the morning."

Claudia understood and went upstairs.

"Ms. Cummings, I will give them what they want if they meet all my requirements."

Bridget didn't like conducting business in the lobby, but the seller was getting skittish about this whole deal and she had to get back to them. She watched as Irene stood there taking it all in. The banker thought quickly how to phrase her question.

"Ms. Wells, you know with these people, if they think you're willing, the _sky will be the limit_," Bridget tried to warn her client.

"If they do not accept this, I want to meet with them. And tell them, they do-not-want-to-meet-me after upsetting me like this," Helena instructed the banker.

Bridget understood and took off to make the urgent phone call. Irene walked alongside Helena waiting for her to say something. When she didn't, Irene walked her to the car.

"I hope whatever it is you're doing – you don't wind up in hot water, Helena," Irene said, suspicious of the exchange that just took place.

"That is _exactly_ where I am hoping to wind up," Helena said, urging Pete to get home quickly.

* * *

Pete was always amazed at how swiftly Helena could get up the stone steps of the townhouse in high heeled shoes. Leena was always amused at how Helena tried to appear nonchalant after bursting through the front door.

"Well, you're in a hurry," Leena noted as she caught Helena's coat before it dropped to the floor. _They were still working on hanging up clothes. _

"No, not really," Helena lied. "Is Ms. Bering home?"

Leena had seen this act once too many times not to know what was going on. It went something like -

_Myka would come home first, come into the kitchen and say hello to Leena and ask how everything was. She might or might not have iced tea. Then Myka would look through the mail casually and go upstairs to get changed. Leena would watch as she moved at a pace she finally deduced was based on Myka's estimation of how long it would take Helena to arrive. Since the traffic flow from Times Square up to Central Park West was one of the more congested routes in Manhattan at that hour, Myka knew it would take at least twenty minutes. And if Myka need more time, Leena would see her text Pete and it could take twice that while Helena huffed and puffed in the backseat, threatening to call the Mayor about the horrific traffic issues according to Pete. _

Leena purposely replied, "Ms. Bering?" and bit her lip while frustration grew in her employer's dark eyes.

"Yes, Ms. Bering. She is here, is she not?" Helena asked wondering why it seemed the rest of the world was in slow motion.

"Oh…yes, she is," Leena said. "Up…." she started to say when Helena took off.

"I knew she was! Why do I stop to be polite?" Helena grumbled at the two minute delay.

Leena shook her head and laughed.

* * *

Helena often made the mistake of rushing upstairs, only to be slightly out of breath and then try to act casual when she reached Myka.

"Oh…(pant) (pant)…you're home," Helena said when she saw Myka sitting at the desk in the bedroom. Myka had already changed into yoga pants and a dark green v neck t-shirt embossed with Colorado State Rams logo. Helena detested the spirit wear – never quite grasping why someone would advertise where they went to school. Myka loved it because it was one of the oldest, most comfortable shirts she owned.

"Yes, I am. Didn't you get my text?" Myka reminded Helena.

"Te-xt?" Helena asked, looking at her phone.

Myka knew Helena was lying because whenever she did, her accent always became more pronounced and single syllable words became two.

"Yes, the one of the water? Did you get it? " Myka said, walking to the place Helena stood. She moved in and pushed Helena's hair back so she could kiss her neck. She took a deep breath of Chanel and smiled. _God, how she loved that scent. _

"Oh…the one ...with water...per-haps," Helena said almost dropping her phone. "What was…that…about?" Helena asked as if she had no idea. All the time she was hoping the water was still warm. The last thing she wanted right now was a cold bath.

"Oh, it was just a picture…," Myka said, her voice breathy on Helena's bare skin. "…of the bath I was running for you."

Myka's fingers deftly pulled down the zipper in the back of Helena's dress excruciatingly slow. Myka was so close to Helena's throat, it was easy to see how hard she was swallowing, in a very feeble attempt to be coy.

"I could…yes," Helena said, unable to form complete sentences.

"Unless you're busy?" Myka said, pushing the dress down off of Helena's shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. She wasn't waiting for Helena's answer as she gently kissed the top half of breasts encased in an _Agent Provocateur_ Hyacinth two tone bra. The French lavender lace covered the fuchsia silk that matched her dress, now in a heap at her ankles. Myka unclasped the brassiere, and sent chills up and down Helena's arms as she slipped it off her.

"Are you cold?" Myka asked, devouring diamond hard protrusions and hearing only guttural moans in response.

Helena was on fire – and she rushed at the rest of her undergarments to disperse of them, but Myka stopped her by gently grabbing her hands and pushing them behind her, holding them there.

"Contrary to the rest of your day, Helena," Myka whispered, as she held Helena's wrists behind her. "You are not in charge here."

Myka wasn't sure what it was about statements like that that made Helena erupt into molten lava, but it worked every time. Myka was the only person who took the power away before Helena even grabbed for it – and to the Brit, it was ecstasy.

_Helena was all about the push and pull._

Holding Helena in place now, Myka cupped a lace covered buttock, gently squeezing it and running her finger under the trim to touch bare skin. Hooking a finger at the waistband, Myka pulled at the panties as she started a trail of kisses down Helena's chest over her abdomen. Releasing Helena, Myka knelt down and ran her hands up Helena's long sleek legs, making the return trip only when she had secured the underpants and pulled them down.

Helena's hands were free and she grabbed for Myka's head, pushing her own fingers through the mane and holding on as her knees threatened to give out.

"I can't ...stand….," Helena said and could have finished that sentence with '_it_' or '_up_' and both would have been true.

"Oh we can't have that," Myka said teasingly, as she purposely let her hands touch the back of Helena's knees and caught her when she fell forward. "I've got you."

"I need to sit…," Helena pleaded, and Myka helped her step out of her clothes and sat her down on the long seating couch. The nickname '_fainting couch'_ was very apropos because Helena felt lightheaded with agonizing delight. Myka smiled, taking in the result of her tender, yet deliberate touches.

"Let me help you out of these," Myka said, unclasping the garters and releasing the sheer stockings. Each one was then slowly pulled down Helena's leg and removed.

"I am not sure I will make it to the bath," Helena confessed, parts of her aching so badly she was tempted to beg Myka to take her to the bed.

"Oh but you have no choice," Myka said assertively. She gently pulled her lover upright and unfastened the last piece of clothing Helena had on. The garter belt fell off and Myka pulled Helena into her, and kissed her lightly. The familiar smell of vanilla and the slickness of Myka's gloss made Helena try to latch on harder.

But Myka wasn't letting her ...yet.

"I promised you a hot bath," Myka said, putting a silk robe over Helena's shoulders and taking her by the hand to the bathroom.

"It will be cold by now," Helena complained because so much time had passed.

"Oh I think we can figure out a way to heat it up again," Myka said, sitting on the side of the Jacuzzi and testing the temperature.

Helena accepted Myka's hand, after letting the robe drop off her body onto the floor. Helena put her toe in the water, glad to feel that the water was indeed still warm. She steadied herself with Myka's help and slid down into the water. Myka knelt behind her and a pout automatically appeared on Helena's lower lip.

"I much prefer you to be in here with me," the Brit said, pulling at Myka's hands.

"Then I couldn't do this," Myka said, pouring warm water over Helena's black hair and rubbing her shampoo covered fingers through the tresses. The feeling was divine, and Helena stopped protesting as she reclined in the water and enjoyed the sensation. Myka marveled that no matter what she did to Helena's hair, it always flowed back to its innate straightness.

Myka sat Helena up, so she could rinse her hair. Then she rubbed the bar of lavender soap and started to massage Helena's shoulders, pressing her thumbs into her shoulder blades and muscles. Helena didn't think there was a tense bone in her body, but she continued to relax under Myka's diligent fingers.

Every time Helena would grab for Myka's hands, she was gently, but firmly pushed away. She could feel the water temperature cooling and was getting lonely in the tub. So she took matters into her own hands.

"I feel very tense there," Helena said to Myka, pointing to her lower back. "Could you rub it?"

Myka immediately changed her position and put one arm over Helena's shoulder and down the front of her while Helena held onto her. Myla pushed under the water with her other hand to rub near the small of Helena's back, asking '_is this the spot_?'

"Lower," Helena said, as she gently reached up and grabbed Myka's shoulder and pulled, flipping her over into the tub. Myka screamed and water splashed and sloshed over the sides of the tub as Myka's whole body landed in water on top of Helena.

"Helena!" Myka yelled, but it was too late. Helena saw to her soft landing, but Myka was surprised nonetheless.

"You are so…," Myka tried, but Helena grabbed her arms and pulled them across her, making it impossible to move.

"You are so…. not," Helena said slowly in Myka's ear.

"I'm soaking wet," Myka said, trying not to laugh.

"So am I, darling," Helena said. She let go of Myka long enough to pull the t shirt off and help Myka push off the wet pants.

Soapy hands covered Myka's body and she leaned back and kissed Helena. Myka wasn't about to lose – this had been her idea. She turned and knelt in front of Helena, offering her a distracting sight as she ran her long fingers up Helena's thighs. She lifted Helena's feet up to the opposite edge of the tub, leaving Helena completely accessible. Slippery hands glided upward and teased Helena until she reached to push Myka's hands in the place she needed them. Myka smiled, content that Helena was back on the edge.

Myka's thumb rotated softly and firmly on Helena's aching spot as she bent down and covered Helena's mouth until screams erupted from her throat. The sensation of Myka's tongue jutting in and out at the same rate her digit was - sent Helena into pangs of electrical explosions.

Helena collapsed, muscles weakened after tensing for so long. Myka turned in the water, and leaned back on her temporarily exhausted lover.

The water may have cooled off, but their evening together wouldn't do that for a few more hours.


	16. Perfect Storm

**In an ideal chapter, of course Helena would share her inner most thoughts with Myka first.  
But that isn't this chapter. And while it might seem ooc for Helena not to take the time - she's  
not perfect - she's going to (still) make mistakes - and this is one of them. Just because she's in touch  
with her feelings - does not mean she's patient enough to always sort them out before she acts.  
**

* * *

**Perfect Storm**

In spite of the blissful sleep Myka had been in for hours, she thought she heard Helena say '_what the bloody hell_'. She decided she was dreaming and returned to her slumber. It had been a wonderful evening of love-making and eating dinner together and finally, cuddling in bed. Calmness exuded from _1866 Central Park West_ that evening.

But in that quietude of the wee hours, something came back to Helena. Something that she had picked up on the day before and simply didn't have the inclination or the time to deal with it at the moment. It was going to be her top priority this morning. And when something became Helena's top priority and it involved someone else, it had better become their top priority, too.

Myka smiled when the sky started to lighten through the window curtains. This was usually when Myka would wake and turn to watch Helena just lying there, sleeping. She loved to watch Helena breathing, and then watch closed eyes open through heavy eyelashes. Now, Myka sensed Helena's absence before she even looked.

Then she heard the yelling from deep within the wardrobe closet.

"_I do not care what the hour. I want you at the office in thirty minutes. I will have Mr. Jinx pick you up. What do you mean – morning routine? Get up, get dressed, Miss Sullivan will make you tea. What more do you need? I do not care to discuss it over the phone - that is why_. I will see you there," Myka heard Helena say and then heard the phone fall on the floor. 'Bloody hell,' was uttered more than once. Myka put her arm up and grabbed her phone - it was 5:15.

A moment later, Helena burst from within the closet into the bedroom. She was already dressed in an _Oscar de la Renta_ black knit jacket in black and white with a houndstooth-plaid trim, which was worn over a red floral design on a houndstooth background dress, with black pumps. As coordinated as her outfit was, Helena's mood was well out of sorts.

"Good morning?" Myka asked, trying to take a pulse of the situation.

"Not really, darling," Helena confessed as she went to the bed, leaned in and kissed Myka. Myka could tell the difference immediately. It wasn't rough, but it was rushed.

"Helena? What's going on?" Myka asked. If pressed, she would have guessed that Helena had Bridget on the phone, demanding that she take care of something. Helena was not a woman of great patience when a business deal was not going her way. In her defense, Myka thought, it was because she had so little experience with that.

"I need to go to the office," Helena said, and then remembered she needed to alert her staff. She sat on the bed, and furiously typed out text messages to the people she needed.

"Helena, what has you …?" Myka asked, but Helena was up and searching for her pocketbook.

"It's nothing, darling. I'm sorry, I have to go in ..," Helena said. She didn't want to bother Myka about this issue. And part of her knew if Myka knew the reason, she'd want to discuss it. Helena didn't want to talk about this – she wanted it resolved. But then she saw the look on Myka's face and knew she was concerned.

"I need to speak to Irene," Helena said and now Myka was surprised.

"Irene?" Myka repeated.

"Yes, Irene. The woman annoyed me yesterday," Helena said. She knew saying it out loud would make it sound trifling.

"What did she do?" Myka asked, getting up and putting her robe on.

"This is going to take too long to explain. I fear people think I am getting soft, Myka. That they can say whatever they want to me. I am the CEO of that company," Helena said and Myka could tell she was seething underneath. _Close to the surface_ underneath.

"Everyone knows that Helena, they have great respect for …," Myka tried.

"Well, I think Irene in particular may have forgotten this," Helena said. Myka was surprised at how agitated the Brit seemed to be.

"Helena, you and Irene have a wonderful rapport," Myka said gently.

"Do you know that there is someone trying to infiltrate our security system? They've managed to get into a small chat group in hopes of finding something out. Not trade secrets mind you, or they would try to hack into secured files. No, they're looking for information – about me, I can only assume. People think I am off my game, Myka. And I won't stand for it," Helena said and the more she said it, the more adamant she got. All of these things came back to Helena as she slept last night.

"Helena, please wait, someone trying to break in? Does Claudia know? Who is it? Certainly, Irene has nothing to do with this..," Myka said, trying to make sense.

"Of course she doesn't! Yes, Ms. Donovan is on top of it and I am almost certain after this morning, we will know who it is. And I will deal with them. But I will not tolerate ….," Helena said and stopped. This was exactly why she didn't want to talk to Myka. The discussion would make her question herself.

"Let me come with you," Myka said, rushing to get ready.

"No, I have to leave. I will update you later," Helena said, not wanting any further dissection of her plan. She kissed Myka again. "I know what I'm doing," she said to Myka who never questioned her. Myka knew Helena was trying to convince herself more of that than Myka.

* * *

Helena came down the stairs and Leena could tell immediately that there was something wrong by her gait on the steps. She opened the closet door for Helena and said, "You're very early this morning," and was met with only '_good morning'_. Helena grabbed a coat and threw it over her arm and opened the front door.

"Could someone _please_ do their job the way they are supposed to?" Helena said when her car did not appear to be waiting. Within seconds Pete drove up and Helena closed the front door behind her and walked to the car. She waved Pete off and got in the back seat.

"Good morning, boss," Pete said, his usually chipper self.

"If you insist," Helena said, trying not to share her foul mood.

Now she knew she was being unreasonable and that only aggravated her more. She had left Myka abruptly and that made everything worse. She wasn't exactly sure what had her so bothered, but there was something and the first thing she attached it to was Irene's perceived smug attitude the evening before in the elevator.

_Helena didn't mind questioning others, but when she had to question herself, an internal battle was about to erupt. Was she becoming unaware of whether people were doing their jobs_? _Was she becoming lax in her attitude and it was filtering down? _

Back at the townhouse, Myka frantically hurried to get dressed and wondered what had happened to make Helena so upset? If anyone could handle Helena when she was like this or in any state, it was Irene, but she worried for the others. She knew as soon as she saw Leena that Helena's mood was noticeable. "Did she…..?" Myka asked, coming down with her high heels in her hand.

"Like a bat outta hell," Leena said.

"I better go," Myka said, grabbing her coat and then rushing outside to hail a cab. Only when she got inside the taxi, did she realize her shoes were still in her hands.

* * *

Irene detected the tone in Helena's voice immediately, and knew her boss well enough to know something was going on that even Helena may not be aware of. She had known Helena long enough to know that the woman only recently started to pay attention to her feelings before acting on them. Of course, Irene credited Myka with modeling this for Helena.

Irene knew she and Helena had a unique relationship. Helena was the daughter she never had, the friend she always wanted and the boss she revered more than anyone. Their teasing was the perfect cover-up for two women who had trouble admitting how much they truly cared for one another. So Irene was taken aback when Helena told her she needed to speak to her at 5:15 that morning and that it was 'personal'. Irene tried to reason with her boss, but she was having none of it and insisted – so Irene was ready when the car came.

Helena arrived and went straight to her office, and left the door opened for Eileen to bring in the tea. While everyone else was upset to have to come to work at this hour, Eileen was thrilled to be called in.

"Can I get you anything else?" Eileen asked a very reticent Helena. The youth could tell from the way Helena was tossing papers around that something was up.

"No, thank you," Helena said and Eileen retreated back to her desk. Minutes later, Irene stepped off the elevator and the look Eileen's face when she said good morning, confirmed that Helena was inside stewing.

"We mustn't be discouraged, Ms. Sullivan. She's had much longer periods of time between temper tantrums recently and that's a good thing," Irene said, gently knocking on the door.

* * *

"It is about time," Helena greeted her, even though moments before she had told herself to be civil when the woman arrived.

"I came as soon as I could," Irene said, trying to get a read on the woman who stood behind her desk. Irene walked over and sat down in the chair in front of Helena's desk.

Now Helena looked at her and realized, the woman had no idea why she was there. There was nothing more infuriating to the Brit than to have to explain to Irene why she was upset with her.

"Do you know why I asked you to be here this morning?" Helena asked – hoping.

"You told me you wanted to speak to me," Irene said, truthfully.

"And do you know what I want to speak to you about?" Helena tried again.

"No, I don't," Irene said, adjusting herself in the seat thinking a discussion was about to ensue.

"Do you know that I am your boss?" Helena said and Irene almost cracked a smile, but could see Helena was very serious.

"What? Helena, of course I do," Irene said. "What is this about? Have I done something to indicate something other than that?"

_That was too many questions for Helena to consider. _

"Yesterday? Our discussion?" Helena prompted the woman.

Irene had to sit back a little in her seat and think about what Helena was saying. "Are you talking about our conversation yesterday?" Irene asked.

"Good Lord, woman. Yes," Helena said exasperated.

"When I said I hope you weren't getting yourself in hot water?" Irene asked surprised at how sensitive Helena seemed to be about her remark.

'No! Not that comment. Is your memory getting faulty?" Helena said, because she desperately wanted to be upset with someone and Irene wasn't cooperating. Helena pressed her palms flat on the desk as she leaned over.

Irene rarely, if ever, took Helena's bait. Instead, she sat there and reflected back to anything else she might have said. "About the luncheons?" she guessed.

"Yes, about the luncheons. How dare you be surprised that they are a success," Helena said, and sounded as wounded as she was.

Irene took a deep breath_. Helena had her in her office before six AM because of an offhanded remark about the luncheons?_ It didn't fit.

"Is everything okay? Myka ok? " Irene sidestepped, but Helena's eye grew wide and the woman knew she had guessed incorrectly. "So…. this is about my comment about the luncheons?"

"Yes, you were _surprised_ that people are responding positively?" Helena reworded it.

"I guess I did say that," Irene recalled. "But Helena, I didn't mean it as a slight. I meant, I was happy that people were opening up to you and that they saw the value of this opportunity. Not every CEO avails themselves to the entire staff population," Irene explained.

"You …,"Helena tried to say, but Irene put her hand across the table and touched Helena's.

"I was teasing you and I'm sorry if I went too far. I'm sorry if my words sounded sarcastic or were hurtful. I never meant them to be," Irene explained.

Helena knew she couldn't be angry with Irene for too long, especially if she was gently touching her. "Fine!" Helena said, withdrawing her hands, and crossing her arms in a traditional defensive stance.

"What is it, Helena?" Irene asked and Helena shook her head to dismiss the question. "You know how annoying I can be, dear. I won't leave until you tell me. "

"Someone is trying to get information about me. Someone in my company is attempting to get inside information about me and I can only assume it is to give it to someone else," Helena said.

"Someone on staff? Do you know who it is?" Irene asked concerned.

"No, but I will soon. Ms. Donovan has been able to track the computer and when it accesses the program today, we will be able to trace their footsteps. Literally," Helena said.

"Helena, this is bound to happen," Irene said, glad that Claudia and the Brit had everything under control.

"Yes," Helena said, aware that her position invited this kind of underhandedness. She turned to look at the window and stared down at the few pedestrians passing by.

"Helena, we would never let anything happen to you. You know that," Irene said and now she was behind Helena. _Irene understood that Helena would still have residual memories and feelings about what the Warehouse had done to her. Intrusion didn't begin to describe what they had done._

"Thank you," Helena said quietly.

"Would you please just tell me next time, when I say something that upsets you, so you don't drag me in at this ungodly hour?" Irene asked laughing.

"It was your punishment," Helena said, smiling back.

"And I take it gladly, if it will make things okay between us," Irene said sincerely.

"Yes," Helena said. Irene's words might have been the thing that hurt Helena, but she was angry at the intrusion. Now that it was sorted out, she could focus on the real issue.

Irene gently pressed her hand on Helena's arm and it conveyed her warmth and respect for Helena. Irene went outside and smiled at Eileen. "She's fine now," the HR Director assured the concerned assistant.

Eileen sighed her relief and went back to her work. She heard Irene pick up her things from the couch and walk to the elevator. Eileen was typing a letter when she heard the sound and the almost inaudible 'oh'. She shot up from her seat when she saw Irene slowly sliding down the wall, clutching her chest. She rushed to the woman's side as she gently fell to the floor.

"MS. WELLS! HELP!" Eileen screamed and within seconds, Helena was in the doorway and then at Irene's side.

"Call 911," Helena instructed, handing Eileen her phone. "Irene? Irene, it's Helena," she shouted as the woman faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

At the very same moment, Myka banged on the plexiglass divider in the taxi and demanded he go faster. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. She grabbed her phone and called Helena, but it went to voicemail.


	17. Quality Time Alone

**A/N - the medical references have been skewed and made to fit the story.  
Any resemble to real life conditions is purely coincidental. ;-)  
**

* * *

**Quality Time Alone**

Helena felt for a pulse, but there wasn't one. She tore her jacket off and put it under Irene's head and positioned her on the floor. Eileen grabbed the defibrillator machine and brought it to Helena. She helped her get Irene prepared as she shouted into the phone what the emergency was. Helena prepared the paddles and applied them; trying unsuccessfully to shock shock the woman's heart back. Helena knelt over Irene, applying CPR hard and fast. It seemed to take forever, but finally the elevator opened and the EMT's rushed off.

"Cardiac arrest," Helena said as they took over. They asked Helena questions as they tried to get Irene to respond. Eileen went back to her desk to alert the team and called Myka, who was just coming up in the other elevator.

"She's breathing," the EMT reported as they started the IV drip and heart monitor.

The elevator door opened and Myka stepped off in time to see Irene's unconscious body being lifted onto the stretcher. Eileen told Myka what happened as Helena held onto Irene's hand, assuring her of her presence. Myka put her hand on Helena's shoulder and Helena grabbed it hard.

"Only one of you can go in the ambulance," was the young EMT's first mistake. Helena glared at him so hard that he pulled back, but insisted it was the rules.

"Do I look like a woman who pays attention to your rules," Helena growled in a low voice – in-his-face.

The man stuttered and looked at Myka. "It's okay, Helena," Myka said and only then did the Brit stop looking at him.

"We need to think of the patient first," the more senior EMT said as they pushed the stretcher on the elevator, Helena still attached to Irene.

"If anything happens to her…," Helena started and Myka immediately interjected – "Helena, let's all get Irene to the hospital." The last thing any of them needed was Helena under arrest before they got to the hospital.

"She's like a mother to Ms. Wells," Myka whispered to the medical staff member as Helena talked to an unresponsive Irene.

"We got protocol lady," the EMT responded and that was how Myka knew this was not going to go well.

"You know, it might be better for everyone involved if I was with her. I can try to keep her calm," Myka said out of the side of her mouth.

"Calm? She's unresponsive!" the dolt said.

"Not the patient!" Myka said - as the other EMT asked Helena about Irene.

"Are you a doctor? I don't need you to diagnose her. I just need her personal information," the technician said to Helena.

Myka was beginning to understand what a steel cage match was like. She prayed for the elevator to open before anyone got hurt. And by _anyone_, she meant an Emergency Medical Technician.

"I know the signs of cardiac arrest, you fool," Helena snapped at the EMT who kept talking into the communications device on his shoulder. "We're transporting possible cardiac arrest, female, 58, breathing, nonresponsive," he said and then asked for security to meet them at the hospital entrance.

* * *

Eileen and Claudia were downstairs already when they wheeled Irene out.

"Oh thank God," Helena said, grabbing Eileen with her free hand and whispering in her ear. Myka could make out that she wanted her to go to the townhouse, but that was it. Then she grabbed Claudia's arm and told her she needed her to program things.

In the meantime, Myka called Artie and begged him to get Vanessa to meet them at the hospital. She needed someone there who could intervene on Helena's behalf.

"Helena," Myka said outside, and it only took one look into those dark pools to see them flooded with worry. "Helena, she'll be okay."

"Myka," was all Helena could get out without choking up and clenching her jaw to stop the emotions.

"I don't see how the two of us are going to fit back there," the EMT said and Helena grabbed him by his arm and pushed him in. "See?" she said and Myka pulled her back.

"Helena, they'll prevent us from going with her. Please don't hurt them," Myka said because there was not time to beat around the bush.

Myka went into the passenger side of the ambulance and they took off across town with the sirens blaring. Myka was texting Pete and letting him know. She could hear Helena arguing over the information the EMT was relaying to the hospital.

And in between all of that – she could hear Helena's voice shaking just the slightest when she would bend down and assure Irene she would be okay.

* * *

They were almost to the ER when the driver noticed the expression on Myka's face.

"Are you okay, lady?" he asked Myka when she grabbed her own chest. She was experiencing the pain Helena was feeling in her heart – the anguish at just the thought of losing Irene. Myka tried to rub her chest over her own heart to calm it down, but it wouldn't stop.

"Yes, I'm fine," Myka said because there was no explaining what she was feeling. They pulled to the hospital and Myka got out of the ambulance and went to the back to help Helena out.

"Find out who the doctor is. I do not want anyone inexperienced. We need Doctor Lazard," Helena said to Myka.

The EMT had had enough of the unwanted woman and bent down into Helena's face and told her in no uncertain terms that Doctor Lazard did not work at this hospital. No one ever saw what happened – not even the EMT who suddenly dropped straight down next to the stretcher. People started to yell that they had a tech down and they rushed to help him, as Helena stepped over him still holding onto Irene's hand as they wheeled her in.

"Helena?" Myka said, looking over her shoulder at the man who was sitting up now and touching his throat.

"We no longer needed him," was all Helena said.

* * *

Vanessa was indeed there to meet them and explained to more than one person at the hospital that Helena didn't have to let go until they took Irene into the ER. Helena got Elliot Lazard on the phone and explained to him that she would get him the necessary clearance to work at a hospital that he had no physician privileges at. The man apologized to his patients at his office, but said there was an emergency.

Vanessa was instrumental in making things go as smoothly as they could with an out of control woman in their midst. She did tell Myka that if they didn't get Helena to calm down, security would be forced to escort her out. "We're responsible for Irene now, whether or not Helena likes it. Can you help her to understand that?"

"Yes, of course," Myka said. "Helena?" Myka said, gently pulling her to sit down in chairs outside the room where they had taken Irene. Helena sat, but was up again within seconds.

"I do not trust that they know what they're doing," Helena said adamantly.

"Helena, Vanessa says Irene is in the very best hands. Dr. Lazard will be here any minute," Myka said, standing right next to Helena. She could tell by the Brit's clenched jaw, shallow breathing, and darting eyes that it was going to take some time until Helena relaxed.

"I should go in," Helena said and was about to when Myka pulled her back.

"No, no you shouldn't, Helena. Let them assess her ok?" Myka said.

"They don't know her. They don't know what she's like. Suppose she comes to and …I'm not there?" Helena asked and tears pushed at her and fell down her cheeks.

"Oh Helena," Myka said, pulling her into her and holding onto her. "It's okay, Helena," Myka said as the Brit sobbed softly. For a minute, she felt Helena's body go limp as she gave into the sadness and cried.

Then Helena's head shot back up. "I am _not_ going to let her die, Myka. I am _not_ going to let that happen again. I am _not_ going to sit idly by while a life gets taken from me," Helena said – and Myka had to grab at her own chest with both hands to hold herself up. Pain radiated from within – more than from her heart now – from her very core. "Helena, please – " Myka begged, but there was nothing Helena could do. It was the feelings inside her that she had no control over.

Myka willed herself to let go so that she could grab Helena's head with her two hands. "It's going to be okay, Helena. Listen to me, it's going to be okay."

And then as quickly as the impact erupted, it subsided. Myka could breathe again and when she looked at Helena, there was calmness in her eyes now.

"We're okay now," Helena said to Myka.

"Yes," Myka said and turned to see Eileen walking down the hallway.

"Yes," Helena agreed.

* * *

Claudia explained to Eileen that Helena had asked her to program the assistant's hand print into the security devices at the townhouse to help her gain quick access. As soon as Eileen arrived, she pressed her hand down into the machine and the door opened.

"_I could have just opened it_," Leena thought to herself, but knew Helena wasn't taking any chances. Claudia had called Leena and told her that Pete was bringing Eileen up to the townhouse and why. Now Leena paced the floor while Eileen went into the basement and into Helena's laboratory.

Following Helena's careful directives, Eileen placed her hand on a glass plate and the door to the lab opened for her. She walked straight to the glass cabinet inside the lab and entered a special alphanumeric code into the keypad. The glass door opened and Eileen removed the box that Helena had instructed her to get. She could feel the cold air inside the cabinet that was maintained at that temperature because of the box's contents. Eileen knew that once she took the box out, the clock was ticking, and she had to get to the hospital quickly.

"Ms. Sullivan? Are you okay? Is everything okay?" Leena asked, coming down the flight of stairs. There was no one there. She looked around, wondering how the woman could have passed her without her seeing her. It was impossible. Then Leena looked at the door she had questioned Helena about. It was the same door behind which she had heard noises like drilling and pounding weeks before.

'_Now where the heck does that go to_?' Leena wondered as she called out for Eileen, but no one answered. She put her ear to the ornate metal door and swore she heard a swooshing sound.

"_God speed_," Leena whispered at the door. She may not have understood what was going on, but she knew Irene was in trouble.

* * *

Now Eileen was walking down the aisle of the hospital towards Helena. She walked with confidence as she carried the very thing she had been sent to get. Helena saw her in the distance and turned to Myka, holding Myka's arms.

"Myka, look at me please," Helena implored. "They're going to come out and say they want to operate. Her heart is damaged, Myka. I could hear it."

"Helena, the doctors are in there…," Myka said.

"Myka, listen to me please," Helena implored and Myka locked onto her eyes. Only then did Helena continue. "I have to get in there. Miss Sullivan is bringing me what Irene needs and I have to get in there to give it to her."

Myka's head shot around to see Eileen approaching them. "What is it, Helena? What does she have?"

"Something to save her life. They can't operate on her, Myka. I can save her," Helena said softly, but definitely.

"Then give it to the doctors…," Myka tried to reason. Eileen sat down in the chair without saying a word.

"Myka, do you trust me?" Helena asked.

"Of course I do, but you're talking about ….I don't know what you're talking about …but if something happens to her, Helena, they will arrest you and throw away the key," Myka said straining to keep her voice down. Surely someone was going to overhear this and apprehend them on the spot.

"Myka, they're going to want to operate. I can prevent that now. I just need to get in to see her – alone," Helena said in the calmest voice she had since they got there.

Myka looked around. This was the very definition of insanity and she knew it. They would have no defense and she wouldn't be able to help Helena because of her complicity.

The only upside is that they'd be in jail together.

"What do you need me to do?" Myka said, shoving her hands in her pockets and taking a deep breath.

* * *

A few minutes later, Doctor Lazard came into the waiting area and told them that they were going to prep Irene for surgery. Upon examining her, they found that the cardiac arrest episode had exposed a malfunction in her heart that needed immediate attention. Myka kept thinking _– why not let them operate and take care of it_ – when she thought back to the pain she experienced in her chest because of her _Oneness_ with Helena. _Maybe Helena still had some connection with Irene that would explain how she knew what they wanted to do. Maybe Helena knew somehow it wouldn't work and that she had to take matters into her own hands. _

As planned, Helena lowered her head into her hands crying. Eileen put her arm around her to comfort her.

"Doctor, do you think Helena could have just a minute with Irene before you bring her up. Alone," Myka asked the doctor.

Had he not known Helena as well as he did from all the charity functions they attended, he may not have even entertained the request. But this was Helena Wells and so he cleared out the room and told Myka that Helena literally had only a minute.

And that was all the time she needed.

Helena thanked the doctor who stood outside with Myka. Myka purposely turned so that he was facing away from the window that was behind him. She asked him about Irene's prognosis but never heard a word of what he said. Eileen let out a soft gasp as Helena took the syringe out of the case, held it in both hands above Irene's chest and slammed it down – directly in Irene's heart, only then pressing the pump down.

Eileen's eyes widened and Myka pulled her over closer and held onto her, trying the whole time not to give Helena up. They glanced past the doctor and watched as Irene's body jerked from the impact.

"So we'll run one more test, but I'm fairly certain we'll only have one option here," the heart specialist explained to Myka and Eileen. Myka nodded and thanked him.

"Thank you for that, Elliot," Helena said as she emerged from the room.

"Only for you Helena," he said. "She's going to be fine. The operation is straight forward, although long."

"She's not going to need it, Elliot. She's a strong woman with an enormous heart. She's going to be fine," Helena said and he mistook that as her kind wishes for her friend.

* * *

"Did it work?" Myka asked, holding Helena's hand as they sat back down. The medical team was back inside prepping Irene for the last test and surgery.

"That woman is about to be declared a medical miracle," Helena said quietly.

Myka clasped her hands together and prayed Helena was right. If anyone was up to playing God, it was Helena. But Myka closed her eyes and put in a good word for the Brit with the Supreme Being, just in case.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the last test would show what Elliot Lazard would not be able to explain. He ran all the other tests, too, and they confirmed that the patient's heart had somehow repaired itself and healed – perfectly.

"Helena, she's fine! We're not going to operate," he said, running his hand through his gray hair. "I checked the results twice. And I simply can't explain it," he said to Helena and Myka and his surprise was clear.

"Of course you can't, Elliot," Helena smiled and held Myka's hand. She slipped the used syringe with the very long needle back to Eileen who then discretely put it back into the metal case.

Helena had produced the first pluripotent stem cell injection using synthetic stems cells that were mixed with Irene Frederic's own cells; thereby assuring her body would not reject them.

"It's just amazing," the confused doctor said.

"Yes, she truly is," Eileen said in awe, as she watched Myka hug Helena tightly.

* * *

**Many thanks for reading along and to those who take the time to post and send me their insights, questions and suggestions. I appreciate them all. Cheers.**


	18. Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold

**Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold**

The staff inside the emergency room was astonished at the readings on Irene's monitors. Her blood pressure was normal, her heart rate was strong, and in fact, all her vitals were greatly improved in a short amount of time. When she woke up, they told her what happened, but admitted they couldn't explain why just yet.

"We want to keep her, of course, at least overnight," Vanessa told Helena and Myka. "We've never seen anything like this, so we want to make sure it's not an anomaly."

"Can we see her now?" Myka asked after they moved Irene to a room for observation.

"As soon as we get her in her room. She's been asking for you," Vanessa said. In fact, upon opening her eyes, _Helena_ was the first word out of Irene's mouth. She knew if she was in the ER, Helena was there, and God knows what fuss she could be making.

* * *

Claudia and Pete joined Eileen in the waiting area with Myka as Helena talked to the nurse.

"We're just glad she's okay," Pete said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"We have to keep an eye on her, dude," Claudia said, worried this could happen again.

"How many people, did the boss, you know – _cachowha, " _ Pete asked Myka, as he made an exaggerated karate chop.

"Pete!" Myka said, but knew he knew she was holding back. "An EMT – maybe."

"Yes! I knew it," Pete said. "That's my Helena! Oh, I mean - yeah, that's my boss." Pete fumbled.

Helena came back to the group and told them the nurse said she and Myka could go up to see Irene now. The three staff members said they would leave, but to give Irene their best wishes.

* * *

"Ms. Donovan, any update?" Helena asked before they left.

"Yes, we know where it's coming from now," Claudia said. With all the excitement going on at Wells Corp, Adelaide thought she might get the scoop by watching the chat line. She got nothing, but was on long enough for Claudia to get a ping and track it to the dining area and see who was using it.

"Do you know who it is?" Helena asked quietly.

"Yes, I do," Claudia said, not saying any more info than what Helena asked.

"Good. I will tell Miss Sullivan what to post upon her return. Then we can expect contact to be made and so we need to follow the person in question. My guess is that this won't happen until this evening, so please keep me apprised," Helena said quietly.

"OK boss," Claudia replied, taking in everything she said.

"Are you ready for this,?" Helena asked.

"I was born ready, boss," Claudia said sincerely.

"Indeed you were, Ms. Donovan, indeed you were," Helena said smiling. She had every confidence in the world in the younger woman whom she identified with on some levels. They may have come from very different worlds, Helena always thought, but life had dealt them similar blows. And both developed a hardened outer shell as a result.

* * *

"Miss Sullivan," Helena said turning next to her assistant. "Thank you for bringing me what I needed."

"Did it work as you expected? Is she really going to be okay?" Eileen asked quietly.

"Yes, Mrs. Frederic is going to be just fine. Now, I need your assistance with our intruder," Helena explained, running her corporation in the waiting room as they brought Irene upstairs to her private room.

"Of course," Eileen said, ready for her next assignment.

"This won't be easy for you," Helena said warning the youth not to be so enthusiastic until she heard what would be required of her.

"I am ready for this, Ms. Wells, whatever it is," Eileen said.

Helena smiled at the uncanny similarity between the two women's responses to her. Her understudies were indeed ready and Helena took a moment to take that in as she looked into crystal clear blue eyes.

"This is what I want you to do," Helena said, taking Eileen over to a place that afforded them some privacy.

* * *

"Geez, if this is what she's like with Mrs. Frederic, can you imagine if it's ever Ms. Bering?" Claudia wondered out loud to Pete.

"This is exactly why we need code names. I'm tellin' you Claud, there's gonna come a time when we're going to need them," Pete declared, revisiting his idea again.

"You might be onto something _Cookie Monste_r," Claudia said, trying to point out Pete should be careful what he wished for.

"No, I'd be Hawkman or _Spiderman_…or..oh..oh (lowered his voice) ….I'm _Batman_," Pete said doing his best imitation.

"Maybe we could ask Jane," Claudia suggested.

"She'll say _FedEx Man_ – cause baby I always deliver," Pete said snapping his fingers.

"OK and THIS is why we don't have code names," Claudia said, shuddering from the conversation.

* * *

Myka rejoined the group after Eileen and Helena were done talking.

"Vanessa says we can go up to see her now, Helena," Myka relayed.

"Good. All set?" Helena asked her staff and they both agreed. "Alrighty then. I will be in touch later."

Myka walked with Helena to the elevator. "What will we tell Irene?" Myka asked alluding to the procedure Helena performed.

"We shall tell her this counts as a sick day," Helena said without skipping a beat.

Irene was resting, but settled in her private room upstairs. Vanessa was there giving the nurse the orders and diagnosis.

"Dr. Lazard says he's never seen anything like this," Vanessa said, a slightly suspicious tone to her voice.

"I am certain he hasn't," Helena said before entering the room.

And then Myka watched Helena wrestle with the inevitable feelings that had been swirling around inside her. She had been _blindsided_ by the event, _frightened_ that she might lose the woman who was so dear to her, _saved_ the woman's life and was _relieved_ she was okay – all within a short span of time. Now Helena paced the floor until she saw Irene open her eyes and then she rushed to the woman's side.

"How do you feel?" Helena asked in a soft voice.

"I feel – surprisingly well," Irene said, looking right up at Helena. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Myka's here," Helena said, and Myka came up on the other side of the bed and hugged Irene.

"Can we get you anything?" Myka asked.

"Yes, get me …out of here," Irene said. She was feeling good and wanted to leave.

"No, you must stay overnight. Just to check, although I am sure they won't find anything," Helena said boastfully. Irene knew that tone well. It meant Helena knew something.

"They said I was under cardiac arrest," Irene said to Myka.

"Oh wow ..yes, I …..(cough) heard Dr. Calder say that, yes," Myka said nervously.

"That's pretty serious stuff," Irene said, looking directly at Myka. Her line of questioning was making the lawyer nervous and it was easy to see.

"Oh well, it is," Myka said, shoving her hands in her pockets and looking at Helena.

"But they said that my heart _miraculously_ repaired itself. Isn't that amazing?" Irene continued her line of questioning.

"Why are you so curious as to how it happened? It happened and that's the important thing here I believe," Helena said, intervening.

"You're right, Helena," Irene said holding onto Helena's hand and pulling her in closer. "The only thing they can't explain is the large black and blue bruise I have over my heart – and a pain – as if someone punched me," Irene said looking right into black eyes of denial.

There was dead silence in the room that made Myka so nervous she wanted to scream just to end it.

Helena leaned in a little more over the railing and smiled. "Your heart must be very strong," Helena said, not fazed at all by the questions. She didn't want Irene barraging her with all kinds of questions in the hospital.

"I know you did something Helena. And I thank you for taking such quick action and saving my...…," Irene said, but Helena didn't want to hear it.

"Madam, your heart worked the miracle, not I. I was quick to respond, yes, but that is all," Helena said and Irene knew she was lying.

"OK, Helena – I will stop asking – for now," Irene said, running her thumb over Helena's hand gently.

"You will never stop and we both know it," Helena said, trying to sound annoyed, but enjoying the touch of the woman she almost lost.

* * *

Helena had to watch Irene carefully, since she was technically the first human who was part of the Wells Stem Cell rejuvenation experiment.

"You don't have to stay, Myka, I'm feeling fine. Just tired," Irene said trying to assure them.

"We're not leaving," Helena announced.

"Oh Helena, you know you'll just argue with the staff and get in all sorts of trouble," Irene said, knowing that is exactly what could happen if one of them didn't do as the Brit thought necessary.

"She'll be good," Myka said, knowing nothing Irene said could get Helena to leave.

Vanessa walked in with a nurse who was going to draw blood for some more tests. "Dr. Calder, what do you think this bruising is from?" Irene asked the physician. Vanessa bent over and looked at the bruise.

"I'd say it could be from the paddles they used or perhaps from pressing down on you when they did CPR?" Vanessa ventured a guess. It wasn't uncommon for people to bruise during either procedure.

"There!" Helena said, glad there was another explanation. "I've often said you were too thin-skinned for your own good."

"Yes," Irene said and thanked the nurse and Vanessa who left the room. "Then explain this, Helena," the patient said and pointed to the small red dot that was the site of the injection.

* * *

Pete drove Claudia and Eileen back in the car to the office. Eileen explained to Claudia what she was about to do.

"You know, this could change everything, right?" Claudia said as she reached out and grabbed Eileen's hand gently.

"Yes," Eileen said and took a deep breath. "But it's time."

A short while later, Eileen gathered the people from her clandestine group into Helena's conference room for a meeting. She updated them on Irene's condition first. Then she went on to explain what the plan was to catch the insider who was looking to harm Helena.

"I wanted you all to hear it from me first, so that when we put it out there, it wouldn't be a surprise," Eileen said to the group assembled.

Each one had pulled back in their seats upon hearing the news – some stunned, others confused, but all of them happy with the update.

"So does this change …this?" Millie asked, rotating her plump hand to indicate the group.

"Not for a long time," Eileen said. "I am still her assistant."

"And you never knew?" Sandy asked amazed.

"No, I had no idea until Ms. Wells told me," Eileen answered.

"Are you her cousin?" Tara asked.

"Yes," Eileen said.

"OK, well let's get this bitch," Millie said of the traitor they were about to bust.

* * *

The group returned to their desks and within a short while, the following text was sent to each of the members – and the woman who thought she was watching them undetected.

_Just got news that the test results are back and positive. Helena's got__** a next of kin**__ and it's our own Eileen Sullivan. Mums the word on this and it's for your eyes only. Word has it the boss is handing over some big deals to her already. Let's wish her luck. Millie _

"Now I have something," Adelaide said to herself excited that her patience was about to pay off.

So was Helena's.


	19. She's Got a Way About Her

Thank you to _AsgardianBlade _f_or _her suggestion of what Pete and Steve would use here. _  
_

And to everyone reading - Happy Holidays. I hope spring is finally reaching you all.

Many thanks for the posts. I know they take time and appreciate your suggestions, questions and reviews.

* * *

**She's Got a Way About Her**

Myka insisted on getting Helena something to eat and went downstairs to get it. Irene had been sleeping most of the afternoon, but Helena had not left her side. Myka stopped briefly outside the private room and watched as Helena pushed a hair off of Irene's face and cupped her cheek gently as the woman slept. Myka thought this was a bond that even she didn't have with her own mother. She passed the nurses' station and heard them complaining about the woman in Room 105 and knew they didn't mean the patient.

'_That's Helena Wells in there_,' one of them finally explained.

'_Well, I've had a bunch of celebrities up here and none of them bit my head off like that_,' the complainer said.

Myka smiled and thought to herself – '_You don't stand a chance in there if you're not on your top game taking care of Irene.'_

A few minutes later, she returned with what the rest of the world would consider tea - and toast. Myka entered the room to see a very worried Helena pacing the floor.

"What is it Helena?" Myka asked worried that something happened in the short time she was gone.

"Why isn't she awake? Why is she still sleeping?" Helena whispered. "She should be up on her feet after what I gave her."

"Helena, you fixed her heart. She's had a very trying day and I'm sure she's just exhausted by it all," Myka said, taking Helena's hands in hers. She could feel Helena's hands shaking. "Look at me, Helena," Myka said, gently pulling Helena's chin to face her. "She's going to be okay."

"What if….?" Helena said, but was interrupted when the patient came to and asked her to complete that sentence.

"What if what, Helena?" Irene said; awake now from her much needed slumber.

Helena jumped and Myka looked at her with raised eyebrows – her expression easily readable as '_now what will you do?' _ Now Myka had a pretty good idea what Helena looked like as a little girl when she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"What if …," and Helena hesitated which was the surest sign she was lying. Myka learned a long time ago the Brit could make thoughts flow like water unless she was not telling the truth and then gaps in her speech occurred. Helena walked back to the bedside.

"What if….." and Helena waited for the rest to come. "….you must be watched more carefully? Your diet is atrocious and you need to exercise. Surely, the doctor will recommend you improve on both these things. Who is going to oversee that?" Helena ranted.

"We will," came the answer as Irene's sons came into the room. Both of them had been in Boston and as next of kin, they were contacted by the HR Department as soon as Irene was taken ill.

"Mom, are you okay?" Gerald asked. Terrance went to the side of the bed where Helena stood and walked in front of her so he could lean down to kiss his mother.

"I am fine. You didn't have to come," Irene assured her sons even though she was happy to see them.

Myka watched as a fury of expressions came over Helena's face. She was genuinely surprised – and displeased – to see Irene's children there. Of course she understood it, and Myka watched as Helena put the required smile on her face and said hello to them. Myka saw Helena's eyes narrow as she tried to reconcile the emotions inside. She stood next to Helena, taking her hand in hers and pulling her in.

"What are they saying, Mom?" Terrance asked. It was obvious both men were concerned and wanted to speak to the doctors.

"I'm fine. It was some chest pains, but it's fine now," Irene explained, not wanting to worry them.

Myka smiled at Helena who was looking around as if she couldn't find the right place in the room. In fact, she couldn't now that Irene's own flesh and blood was at the bedside.

When Myka suggested - "Please try to eat something, Helena," it was met with a wave of the hand.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Wells," Gerald said when Irene told them it was Helena's quick thinking that got her to the hospital so quickly.

"She saved my life," Irene said, looking down at the end of the bed where Helena stood.

"Don't be ridiculous. I did no such thing," Helena said, sounding every bit as annoyed as she was.

Myka smiled at them, hoping to appear like everything was really all right. This was Helena – _jealous_, Myka thought, and the Brit was struggling with how to handle it.

"She'll need someone to watch her," Helena said and Irene protested.

"You watch, the doctors are going to say I am fine," Irene said and that's not what Helena meant.

Helena realized no one would know what was actually going on and so they might not suggest Irene be watched. Helena couldn't tell any of the doctors what she did. When faced with the dilemma, Helena turned to her Chief Counsel to make it right.

"She's going to need to be watched," Helena said, grabbing Myka's wrist and looking into emerald pools of calmness. Myka heard pleading in Helena's voice.

"Yes, I think you're right," Myka said and nodded her head. _She knew what to do. She would talk to Vanessa and suggest Irene come home with them if she had to. _

"Oh not you too, Myka. I thought you were on my side," Irene complained from the bed. She immediately looked to Helena who was doing her best, and failing, to look innocent.

"Mom, let's see what the doctor says. You can stay with one of us," Terrance said and Helena shouted – 'NO' - and they all looked at her.

"I mean, let's see what the doctor says of course," Helena tried to recoup.

Irene looked past her children whom she loved, to the woman she adored. She didn't think it was necessary, nor did she want to stay with anyone. She was an independent woman who always took care of herself. She also knew that look on Helena's face. It was the one she got when she was not in control of a situation and wrestled with doing the right thing.

"I appreciate your offers, I really do. But I think Ms. Wells is right. If I have to stay with anyone, she has the room and staff at the house to help out. It won't be a burden, will it Helena?" Irene asked.

_If Irene had wrapped up Helena's favorite gift with ribbons and bows and presented it to her on Christmas morning, it wouldn't have been a sweeter gift than she just gave her. She was choosing Helena – over her own children – because she innately understood who it was more important to. Her sons were just happy that Irene would be taken care of._

"Of course not," Helena said, trying to hold back the absolute pleasure she felt in the woman's decision.

"We really appreciate all you've done," Terrance said and then he and Gerard kissed their mother goodbye and promised to call her later. Helena's demeanor changed immediately to all smiles.

"You must be very proud of them," Myka said to Irene.

"_All_ of them," she winked at Myka in response.

Vanessa came in later and Helena cornered her about Irene's care.

"Ms. Wells, granted we can't explain what happened, but all the tests indicate that she's doing fine. I will release her in the morning after we monitor her tonight. I am not sure further observation is necessary. She should see Dr. Lazard in a couple of days, but …" Vanessa tried.

"No, I prefer she come home with me so that I can watch …she might need something and I don't want her exerting herself," Helena tried.

"Well, why don't we let Mrs. Frederic make that call?" the Doctor tried, believing Irene was capable of making the decision.

"You don't know her like I do, Doctor. She's very, very stubborn," Helena whispered.

Vanessa nearly laughed out loud, but bit her lip hard instead. "Mrs. Frederic…," the doctor said walking over to the patient, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I want to go back to work," the HR Director said.

"See?" Helena said as if the woman had just proven her point.

"Well, I wouldn't recommend that just yet," Vanessa said. "We'd like you to stay overnight though."

"I would like to go home. I feel fine," Irene said.

"Well, how about just until tomorrow?" Vanessa said and smiled as she left the room, thinking everything was settled.

"Get my clothes," Irene said to Myka.

"What? But…," Myka said as the woman sat up in bed.

"I don't know what she did, but she did something that she feels compelled to keep an eye on. So let me make it easier on both of us and go home," Irene explained.

"To the townhouse," Helena said just to clarify.

Irene rolled her eyes. "Are you sure you don't mind this, Myka?" Irene asked.

"Of course not, no, not at all," Myka said.

"Because you know she won't give us a moment's peace if she does not get her way with this," Irene explained as Helena huffed in the background. Myka knew Irene was right.

"It will be our pleasure," Myka said.

"Oh no it won't. I'm not going to be the perfect guest. I'm demanding and obstinate. I am a very finicky eater and I can't sleep on a mattress that's too firm," Irene said. _Myka could see the twinkle in her chestnut eyes as she said it. _

"Oh you sound like a handful," Myka said loud, trying not to laugh.

"_She_ has no idea," Irene said back quickly.

* * *

Against the doctor's orders, Irene signed herself out of the hospital. She knew the one who would watch her and who needed to watch her was Helena. Irene didn't know what she did, but she knew Helena was concerned with possible side effects. Papers were signed and Irene was wheeled to the front of the hospital where Pete was waiting for them.

"The Eagle has …SEE? THIS is why we need code names," Pete said into his wrist communicator.

"Roger that, _Jane's Main Squeeze_," Claudia said back to him.

"That's not – never mind," Pete said back.

"Where to, boss?" Pete asked after helping a very able Mrs. Frederic into the car.

"The townhouse, please," Helena said.

"Mrs. F too?" he asked.

"Yes, she will be staying with us a few days," Helena said and they all heard Irene shout from the back seat, "ONE, Helena, ONE DAY."

* * *

"Boss, Steve and I are going to dinner tonight," Pete said before Helena got into the car. The look on his face told Helena this was about the intruder.

"Very good. You will gather solid information?" Helena asked, and Pete understood.

"We're using a parabolic dish amplifier and miniaturized bionic ears that Claudia made," Pete said in a hushed voice. "We are set to go."

"Good. I expect to be home most of the evening. Update me when you have something," Helena said.

She got in the back of the car and immediately began texting instructions to Claudia and Eileen.

* * *

"Hey, the boss wants me to text her as soon as Pete and Steve are in place at the restaurant," Claudia said. She had reversed the sniffer program on the laptop and now could use the camera to view the user. She saw Adelaide call someone and tell them she had the information he had been waiting for.

"OK good. Did she say how Mrs. Frederic was?" Eileen asked.

"They're taking her back to the townhouse," Claudia said.

"Oh, thank God," Eileen said, worried the hospital staff wouldn't know what to watch for.

"What did you get from the lab?" Claudia asked out of curiosity and then saw Eileen hesitate. "It's okay, I get it. No problem." Claudia meant it. She knew now that it was out about Eileen, their lives were going to get more challenging. She decided after discovering that Eileen was related to Helena, that she could accept that there would be obstacles or get out.

She decided to stay.

"I'm sorry," Eileen said sincerely. If she could tell anyone, Claudia would be that person, but not until Helena said it was okay.

"No, hey I get it. We're going to come up against this from time to time. We're going to have to work it out, ok?" Claudia said.

"How did I get to be so lucky?" Eileen asked. Claudia misunderstood her question.

"I think it's called...genetics," the techie answered.

"No," Eileen said, moving in closer to her girlfriend. "I was terrible to you in that meeting, but you accepted my apology. I can't tell you what Helena asked me, and you say it's okay, we'll work it out. How did I get so lucky to wind up with you?" Eileen asked. She leaned in and kissed Claudia – whose face was getting red from the sincere compliment.

"I…don't…. know," Claudia stammered. "We have work….you know…," the techie said – pointing to the elevator, but not moving. Lightheaded didn't begin to describe how she felt.

"Okay, but when this is over and that bitch is caught, I want to make this up to you, okay?" Eileen said, still very close to Claudia's face.

"Sure," Claudia said, smiling. It took a minute for her to get her thinking back on track. "Oh my God! Did you just say _bitch_?"

Eileen looked at her quizzically and frowned. "Oh my God, I think I did!" she said, covering the mouth that just uttered the word.

"Another badass Wells. I like it," Claudia teased. "I like it a lot."

* * *

The two women left in the elevator to go back to Claudia's apartment and wait for Pete's updates. Eileen was typing away into her phone.

"This is odd," Eileen said, feeling this was something she could share.

"What's that?" Claudia asked.

"Ms. Wells wants Adelaide Nathanson's address," Eileen said, looking up at Claudia.

"Oh that's not good," Claudia confirmed.


	20. The Tempest

**Here's to hoping the rumors of Pyka are just that and nothing more.  
**

* * *

**The Tempest  
**

The car pulled up to the townhouse and the three women were greeted by paparazzi. "_Ms. Wells? Is it true your worker here had a heart attack and now you're going to let her live with you?"_ was the poor wording the neophyte reporter chose when he pushed ahead of the photographers and into Helena's face.

Helena was tired and worried and in no mood for the rest of humanity. So she did what she always did – she reminded them of why she was still worth waiting for. She leaned in and grabbed him by his jacket until his face was very close to hers and said – "Never refer to Mrs. Frederic as my worker." And with that she let him go. Flashes went off so fast that Myka had to shield her eyes so she could see where to walk with Irene. Pete walked with Helena as they entered the townhouse.

"Oh Helena," Irene tried to gently chastise her boss for taking the bait. "You know they eat it up when you do that. Why do you let them get to you like that?"

Helena didn't answer – because she had no answer.

"Irene, it is good to see you although I was sorry to hear about this morning," Leena said to the woman she thought could be her mother-in-law one day if things continued with Gerald.

"I'm fine really and thank you, Leena," Irene said, as the door was closed behind them and the shouting died down.

"They've been here all afternoon," Leena said of the press.

"Well, they would get tired if Ms. Wells didn't put on a show for them," Irene said, smiling when Helena huffed in the background.

"Can I get you tea?" Leena asked and Helena looked directly at Myka. Myka gave her a look warning her not to say anything about Leena's tea. Myka had explained that everyone calls it _tea_ whether or not Helena reserved that word for her definition only.

"That would be fine, if you don't mind," Irene said.

"Not at all and I have chicken and potatoes, if that's okay for dinner?" Leena asked their guest.

Helena again looked at Myka -"Well, I can see we no longer have a say in any of this."

* * *

"Boss, I'm going now," Pete said to Helena who walked him to the door.

"All you need to do is to gather information, yes?" Helena reminded Pete. She knew the ex-marine thrived on reconnaissance missions.

"Yes," Pete affirmed. "Project _Rabbit Ears_ is a go." Helena looked at him quizzically. "We're working….on…ahem," Pete said pulling up his pants and puffing his chest out, "…some code names, you know …..secret names."

Helena continued to stare at him, trying to see the significance of this aspect of this job that needed to be done. "Just get me what I want, yes Mr. Lattimer?" Helena said.

"You got it, Eagle, boss, I meant boss," Pete said and ducking out the door. "_I knew we should have worked this all out before_," he muttered to himself.

* * *

Inside, Irene was sitting with Myka in the dining room. "Myka, it's very sweet of you to go along with this," Irene said, sipping on the delicious tea. It had been a long day for the woman.

"Oh Irene, it's not a bother at all. I actually enjoy seeing Helena with you," Myka said, in a low voice.

"Well, I don't think you'll enjoy this because quite frankly dear, I don't intend to be a very good houseguest. If I am, she'll never let me leave and I don't intend on overstaying my welcome. I'm going home tomorrow," Irene said and Myka pulled back in horror.

"Oh Irene, no – Helena won't …she wants you to …..here, she wants you here," Myka said all in one breath.

"Myka, I'm sure the woman who came up with a way to save my life, can come up with a way to monitor it from a distance. I intend to be a terrible houseguest so she begs me to leave," Irene said, thinking she was being very clever.

Myka wasn't so sure. Annoying Helena was easy, outsmarting her - impossible.

* * *

Across town, someone else thought they were outsmarting Helena Wells. Adelaide had an 8 o'clock appointment with Ted Grayson at the Waldorf Astoria bar and restaurant.

* * *

That afternoon, before Pete brought the patient home, Claudia mapped out the table arrangements and figured out the best place for Pete and Steve to sit.

"OK Batman, this is the best table for you to sit at," Claudia pointed out in the late afternoon meeting.

"Wait. You're Batman? What does that make me, Robin? No way," Steve protested.

"What's wrong with Robin? You want to be Alfred?" Pete asked, serious about working this detail out.

"No, I don't want to be Alfred," Steve said. He had ignored the whole code name suggestion until now.

"See? This is why we can't have code names," Claudia pointed out to Pete.

"No, we need them. OK, who do you want to be?" Pete asked.

"Well, let me see….," Steve said, suddenly giving it serious consideration. Claudia groaned and threw her hands up. "Wolverine," Steve finally said.

"Good! That's good," Pete said with enthusiasm.

"Right?" Steve said and Pete fist bumped him. Pete even pulled back faking an injury.

"Watch the blades, dude," Pete said kidding.

"Are you two done now or do we have to wait until you pick out costumes," Claudia said annoyed.

Pete and Steve looked at each other - a glimmer in their eyes as they momentarily entertained how cool it would be. "Nah," they said in unison.

"I think we should call this Mission Comic Con with you two," Claudia said.

"No, it's _Project Rabbit Ears_," Pete said because he had given this a great deal of thought.

"Project what?" the techie said, feeling as if she was left in charge of the daycare center.

"We're using a parabolic device and ear pieces so – _Project Bunny Ears_ – cause they can hear well," Pete explained.

"Is that true? I didn't know…." Steve tried but Claudia slammed the map on the table.

"OK we got it. Now could you two superheroes manage to remember that THIS is the table you need to sit at with your equipment?" Claudia said exasperated.

"They have excellent burgers," Steve said of the restaurant.

"Listen to me," Claudia said leaning over the table. "The boss wants you to record what goes on. Record it and relay it here and we're done. Don't touch anything or anyone and for God's sakes, please don't be obvious or cause attention to yourselves," Claudia begged.

"Seriously Claud?" Pete said and Steve nodded in agreement.

* * *

Now the two men were decked out in suits and hidden ear pieces and were seated at the table at the far end of the restaurant from where Adelaide sat. The room was large enough that Steve and Pete couldn't be seen by their coworker who could easily recognize them. The parabolic device had been carefully concealed behind a vase on a podium that was against the wall near the table that was always reserved for Ted Grayson. A little after eight, he sat down at the table where Adelaide waited armed with what she felt would secure her future. Pete adjusted the volume remotely on the device and Steve turned on the recording mechanism and sat back and waited.

Adelaide's latest scoop made her a bit more brazen. "Ted, the proof I have is significant. It will have a huge impact on Wells Corp and by giving it to you, you could potentially gain a substantial amount. I'd like to iron out the details of our arrangements now," Adelaide said.

"You must feel confident that this news, as you call it, couldn't be attained through other sources," Ted said, sipping on his scotch and water. He had decided this was the last rendezvous he was affording the woman who had wasted so much of his time.

"I used advanced software to get into a private group within Wells Corp to get the info," the traitor said. "So let's talk. What do I get in exchange?"

"Depending on how useful this actually is to me, we can talk heading up one of our labs in London," Ted said unfazed.

"London? What happened to New York?" Adelaide demanded clearly.

"Dr. Nathanson, let me make sure you're dealing with a full deck. You do understand whom you are messing with?" Ted asked leaning in now.

He didn't look threatening nor did he sound it. "Are you threatening me?" Adelaide asked confused.

"I'm not talking about me, Doctor. When the woman you work for finds out that you've given me information and that then you're working for me, Manhattan isn't the place you'll want to be. In fact, I'm not sure London will be safe, but it's the only place I have an opening," Ted said nonchalantly.

Adelaide didn't care. As far as she was concerned, Helena Wells and Wells Corp didn't recognize her talents and contributions. "Fine, I accept," the woman said.

"It hasn't been offered yet," Ted pointed out.

"It will be when you see this," Adelaide said and showed Ted the internal announcement.

"So that's who her heir is, eh?" Ted said reading the memo and quickly doing a search of the name. "Well what do you know; she really does have a relative."

"Yes, and word has it that Helena is already passing along projects to the inexperienced imp," Adelaide said, disgusted. "She's a _secretary_ for God's sake!"

Steve looked over at Pete and grimaced. They both knew Helena would not take kindly to that remark.

"What kind of projects?" Ted asked. He sat back and rubbed his pointy chin. He wasn't an unattractive man, but his features were slightly misaligned and it kept him from being a dead ringer for an older Christian Bale.

"Well, she's already in charge of some television production about _HG Wells_, and Helena is taking her around with her now to meetings and internal luncheons," the woman reported smugly.

"Ha! Helena Wells doing staff luncheons?" Ted laughed out loud. "The damn Brit has gone soft."

Each time one of them insulted Helena, Pete and Steve looked at each other.

"Have they broken this to the news?" Ted asked, finishing his drink.

"No, it's being kept a secret among an inner group at Wells," Adelaide said.

"OK Dr. Nathanson, you've delivered. The job in London is yours. But first, I get to break this to the news. That way, it will look like the great Helena Wells is holding back info. Her trust rating goes down the drain," Ted said trying to make as much out of this as he could.

"Well, what do I do?" the woman sitting opposite him asked.

"You my dear better go home and pack. And quickly. I'll have a jet waiting for you at Kennedy Airport tonight to take you to London. You might not want to be here when this breaks and they figure out who the messenger was," Ted advised her.

"I have a non-compete clause you know. I can't work in Nanotechnology for you," Adelaide said.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind," Ted said, no longer worried about what department his HR Director put the woman in charge of. They were seriously considering closing the London lab within the next year.

* * *

Pete and Steve ordered their dinner since they had to wait around and collect the equipment. As Ted and Adelaide ironed out the details of her contract, the two men texted Claudia.

"How the frack did I become _Raven_?" Claudia said annoyed as she read the text addressed to her as such.

"Raven?" Eileen asked.

"Pete and his stupid code names," Claudia mocked.

"Oh like Edgar Allen Poe? Or the adorable Olivia on The Cosby Show?" Eileen mused.

"What? No, _Raven_ from Teen Titans, the morose Goth like character in the comic," Claudia huffed.

"Really? That's kind of funny," Eileen said.

"Yeah well that makes you _Starfire_, missy," Claudia said, laughing now at the thought of Eileen as a Teen Titan character.

"Oh that is funny," Eileen laughed a little too hard.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" Claudia said looking right into those azure eyes.

"I…..," Eileen hesitated, and finally said, "…have no idea."

This confession and look of guilt made Claudia laugh and pull her girlfriend into her. "We are so going to have work on your badassery."

* * *

Irene did her best to make a fuss over everything, including asking Helena to get the ketchup after they were seated for dinner. Then she changed her mind, and asked if Helena had any Dijon mustard and then said she would eat the chicken plain. She even tried to refuse the first two bedrooms offered to her because of the mattress firmness. Then she asked for a room where the sun wouldn't shine through the windows. Each time, Helena took a deep breath, locked eyes with Myka for patience, and did as she was asked.

By nine o'clock, the HR Director was too tired to play the game anymore and finally settled into one of the rooms.

* * *

Myka was amused by the game and bit her lip more than once to keep from laughing. She understood Irene's dilemma of not wanting to stay, but Myka's money was on Helena. She knew who would win in the end.

"Want me to rub your back?" Myka asked certain that it was their bedtime, too.

"Myka, would you mind if I worked on something downstairs? I need to check on a few things now that Irene is on ….her new…medicine," Helena asked, choosing her words carefully.

"You still haven't explained that entirely to me, Helena," Myka reminded her.

"Yes, I will darling. It's stem cells that have regenerated with her own cells. Brilliant actually," Helena said, proud of her invention.

"And do you have syringes filled with stem cells for everyone?" Myka asked, her eyebrows questioning the scientist before her.

"Not everyone. Irene in particular because I know her history and her age. It was more likely that she would need it before …anyone else," Helena said.

"OK, but please don't stay up too late. You know how you get when you're working on something in that lab," Myka reminded her.

"Not more than an hour, I promise and I will be back," Helena said, kissing the lips she missed all day. Just touching them made Helena hesitate. And she went back in to kiss them again. "You do make it hard for me to work," Helena said in a breathy tone.

"Maybe you can work on it in the morning," Myka said, running the tip of her tongue over her top lip. This action alone usually caused Helena to open her mouth and stare.

"I can't …there's a timing element to this…and," Helena said slowly.

Myka didn't mind teasing Helena, but she knew what she was working on was important. "When you come back then," Myka said and kissed Helena quickly.

If it weren't for the fact that Helena needed to do something within a certain timeframe, she would have given in to the temptation of Myka. Now she was even more annoyed as she stamped her feet down the stairs to her laboratory. She grabbed her shoes from the hallway and a coat and went down to the lab. A few presses of the keypad and she went behind the door that Leena wondered more and more about.

* * *

Adelaide took a cab back to her apartment, almost giddy with delight at what she had accomplished. She was going to get her things together and pack. She walked to her apartment door, put the two different keys into the locks, and unlocked them. Then she entered and pressed in the security code on the alarm. She went directly to her bedroom where she decided to gather her more personal belongings – her jewelry. She turned on the bedroom light and went straight for the safe in her walk-in closet. She turned the knob to the right combination and pulled opened the safe door. Much to her horror, it was empty. Her diamond necklace and 18K gold watch were missing. So was her passport. She pushed papers around hoping to find them, but they were missing. Adelaide could only assume she had been robbed, but how?

She walked back into her bedroom in a state of confusion.

"Looking for these?" the woman in the chair said to Adelaide and shocked her.

There dangling off of Helena's fingers were the necklace and watch that had been secured in the safe. Helena watched as the woman fainted – and fell to the carpeted floor. Then she sat there waiting for her to come to.

Helena hoped it didn't take too long, because she had promised Myka she'd be back in an hour and she only had thirty minutes left.


	21. Unwavering Loyalty

**Unwavering Loyalty**

Helena was livid when she found out an insider was trying to usurp Wells Corp private information. It could have been about trade secrets, or their latest developments. Helena's worst fear was that someone would try to infiltrate the genetics lab. It had momentarily made her feel she was off her game and that frightened her. Helena had too many life lessons that taught her the consequences of not being ready for – anything.

Then Irene got sick and Helena was sharply reminded of what was important. It was a big step forward for Helena to admit that it was her connections with her friends that mattered, and not exacting revenge.

Still, she was going to address the issue…_her way._

* * *

"What do you think Helena wanted with that address?" Eileen asked Claudia - after cleaning up the chicken and pasta dinner. As instructed, there were no utensils and although Claudia balked at first, saying '_dude, I am on duty here_,' – she eventually got into the spirit and fun.

"She sounded pretty calm when I told her I was sending the recording to her email and that we got _everything_ we need," Claudia said. Then the techie stopped and thought – "The boss did say '_not yet we don't' _after that_." _

"I hope Ms. Bering is with her," Eileen said worried.

"Wouldn't you take me? You know if you were in Helena's shoes and were going? Would you take me?" Claudia asked.

Eileen stopped and leaned against the sink and thought about it. She didn't have trouble imagining confronting the woman. After all, the woman was privileged enough to work for Wells and she was betraying Helena. No, she really thought she could slap the woman for doing what she did. Since she saw no danger in actually confronting the woman, she decided she would ask Claudia to join her.

"Yes, I would," Eileen said sincerely.

_So how come Helena didn't take Myka?_

* * *

Helena huffed and sighed and finally got out of her chair and walked over to the lifeless body and shook her. Adelaide thought she was waking up from a scary dream.

"Would you mind? I'm actually on a rather tight schedule," Helena said to the woman just coming to. The Brit went back and took her seat again.

"What are you doing here?" Adelaide said, pulling herself up. She steadied herself long enough to sit on a foot stool across from Helena. She was trying to figure out how her boss got in her apartment.

"I am taking these items," Helena said, again dangling the jewelry and passport.

"You are….. robbing me?" Adelaide said upset.

"Oh so that's what it's called when you take something that does not belong to you. I'm going to give these trinkets to the first person I see on the street," Helena mused as she looked up at the ceiling.

"You can't…oh I get it. You know that I was with Mr. Grayson. Did he call you or something? Did he double cross me?" Adelaide asked.

"Oddly enough, Ted is a man of his word. If he promised you something in exchange for that information you gave him, I'm sure he'll follow through," Helena said calmly.

The air in the room felt colder to the resident and she felt as if a web was being spun around her. "Well, it doesn't matter. You have nothing on me and you're breaking and entering."

"I have the entire conversation between you and Ted. I have you on video accessing the private program and passing the information to Mr. Grayson tonight," Helena said.

"How is that possible?" the PhD asked. She was certain she left no trail – electronic or otherwise.

"This is what truly upsets me. Not that you stole information and passed it along and showed your true colors, which I am grateful for. What really maddens me is that you thought you could get away with it. That you wouldn't be caught by my brilliant staff. Now _that_ upsets me," Helena said, and her expression turned dark as she locked eyes.

"I will press charges! Breaking and entering and stealing," Adelaide tossed her last hope.

"And the police will ask if you found any locks broken and ask if your alarm was set and was the safe still closed and you will answer yes to each of these questions. Then you'll hound them to dust for finger prints and they will – maybe - but find nothing. Then your passport will show up – somewhere – and you will be held for questioning and perhaps if you're lucky, the only thing you'll be charged with is insurance fraud," Helena relayed calmly.

"It's too late, Ms. Wells. Your secret is out," Adelaide said nervously. She had seen Helena in meetings, had seen her be tough when someone wasn't prepared, but she never saw this look on her face.

"Do you know what the company slogan is, Dr. Nathenson?" Helena asked, pacing herself carefully. She did not want to be late.

"What? The company slogan?" Adelaide asked confused.

"Had you been paying attention you would know it like the back of your hand. _Wells Corp – Where the future is already happening_ – " Helena said beaming.

"Yes I know it," the scientist spat.

Her attitude was beginning to wear on Helena. "Then you must know that the news your partner in crime thinks he is giving the world - is in fact already out there," Helena said laughing softly.

"How? No one knows it!" Adelaide asserted. "It would be all over the news."

"Oh no doubt the masses will know tomorrow, but the key people in the media have been informed. The board members of Wells Corp have been informed, as well as our biggest clients. Interviews have been set up already. Oprah or something. So you see, when Ted gets up there to make his big announcement, it will be like publicizing yesterday's weather," Helena said. "And he will have you to thank."

_Indeed, as soon as Helena decided to leak this information, the plans she and her team had worked on weeks before were set in motion. She had explained to Eileen that she must be prepared for this announcement at any time and that her family must be ready. She told Eileen the importance of always having control over information. So rather than be upset by the intruder, Helena Wells used her to deliver a message – one that was already in the hands of key people. _

"So what are you going to do now?" Adelaide asked, looking around the room for options.

"Dr. Nathenson, I've had a very tiring day. I don't have much time left. Please don't make me hurt you," Helena said and Adelaide stopped looking – and breathing. "Good. Now, I will share with you that the thought of Ted Grayson thinking he could partner with someone who would catch me off my game infuriated me. And then I remembered …," Helena said leaning forward in the chair. Helena's eyes were black and only the outside of her lips curled up and her voice became deep.

"...…I-am-never-off-my-game."

With that, Helena stood up and walked over to the woman who pulled back.

"I am going to ask Miss Sullivan what to do with you," Helena said. "Your future rests in her hands now." She dropped the jewelry and passport back into the woman's lap and walked out of the apartment.

Adelaide scrambled to call Ted Grayson, but it was just before the 11 o'clock broadcast and he was too busy calling a news conference.

* * *

Helena left the apartment, went down to the garage level, and went out onto the street. A block away, she pushed on an abandoned door, long forgotten as an entrance to the underground subway. Once inside the littered hallway, Helena placed her hand on a concealed glass pad and a door within the brick wall opened up. So far, there were twenty five of these secret passages underneath the streets of Manhattan and on the other side of them – an enclosed shuttle that would carry Helena through concealed tunnels and back to the basement in her townhouse.

Within minutes, Helena emerged from the newest door in her lab and shut the lights. She took off her shoes, climbed the stairs out of the basement, and put her coat down in the hallway. She went up the carpeted staircase to the first landing, all the time checking her texts from Claudia and Pete. All in all, Helena was pleased with the outcome. She hadn't been entirely sure what she was going to do when faced with the defector, but she was content she made her point – and foiled the woman's plans.

'_Good job, Helena,_' was literally being played in her head when she reached the top of the stairs and looked up. There was Myka, standing outside the bedroom door, arms crossed with a annoyed expression. Helena stopped in her barefooted tracks.

"Do you know that Ted Grayson has promised to make a major announcement about Wells Corp this evening? " Myka said. She had heard the teaser announcement in the news.

"I can explain _all_ of this," Helena said – sounding as guilty as she was.

"You've prepared Eileen for this? And her family?" Myka asked, her concern for the youth taking precedence. This wasn't Myka asking in an accusatory tone, but rather the Chief Counselor making sure protocol was followed.

"Yes, I promise you I put everything in place. Myka, that intruder wanted information. And I would have told you from the start, but Irene got sick and it made me think – if I couldn't be at Wells, it was time for Eileen to start taking on things. And I wanted to tell you – that we were initiating the release – but it just came to me to allow the group to leak it so the intruder would take us to her source," Helena explained, slowly moving closer.

"So you authorized the release of that?" Myka wanted clarified. Myka had been part of the team that put the elaborate announcement together.

"Yes. We needed something that would interest Ted Grayson and that was it," Helena said, each time ending her answer with a '_so everything's okay_?' expression on her face.

Much to Helena's surprise, Myka's expression hadn't changed. She now realized why Helena was talking so quietly to Eileen, Claudia, and Pete. "And it would have taken too long for you to update me on this? At the hospital, in the car, at dinner, when you were kissing my lips before?" Myka asked. Unfortunately, reminding Helena about that kiss made it harder for Helena to get back on track. Her eyes immediately held the object of her affection in their gaze.

"I …didn't want…I should have," Helena said, speaking as she let out a heavy breath.

"Do you know I _sense_ when you're not here?" Myka asked, speaking solely as her girlfriend now.

"Oh that's very sweet, darling as I sense your absence….," Helena said moving in until Myka snapped back – "Not your absence next to me, Helena. I sense when you've _left the building, when you're MIA_."

"Oh you mean….," Helena said, pointing to the bottom landing and retreating just the tiniest bit.

"Yes Helena," Myka said confirming the jig was up.

"Well, I have a very plausible explanation for my absence ….which I would love to share ….if we could …..…or no, out here is fine," Helena said assessing quickly that Myka was not moving from the door. "I do not wish to disturb Irene …," Helena tried, but Irene shouted from the bedroom with the door ajar – "_Don't worry about me. I want to hear how you're going to get yourself out of this, Helena."_

Helena rolled her eyes in complete frustration at the woman's remark and swore she would deal with her tomorrow. Myka didn't budge.

"Well Myka, the reason I didn't alert you to my activities this evening was because I had decided to take things into my own hands …"

"_Oh Lord, here we go_…," Irene said, still keeping up _her worst guest ever_ routine.

"…and I paid a visit to Dr. Nathenson this evening," Helena explained.

"_Adelaide_?" Myka and Irene asked at the same time.

"Could you please close your door?" Helena barked at her house guest who replied, "_Not when it's getting good._" At this rate, she thought Helena would pack her bags for her tonight.

"Bloody hell!" Helena let out and if Myka wasn't so annoyed, she would have informed the Brit she was losing the witty repartee game to Irene. "I was using my …former job experience to make a point."

"What does that mean?" Myka asked.

"I went…," Helena said, drawing out the word slowly, "….to Adelaide's apartment and removed some items from her safe and waited for her."

Myka's eyes widened with each detail that Helena revealed.

"_I'm getting up for the rest of this_," Irene said and meant it. She got her robe and sat on the end of the bed.

"You broke into her apartment? You stole her belongings?" Myka asked astonished.

"Yes, well technically I gained access and allowed myself in," Helena explained. "But this is why I didn't tell you! I didn't want you involved in anything like this."

Instead of looking appreciative, as Helena had hoped, Myka narrowed her eyes on her. "So you get to choose when to do the stupid and insane things, but I don't? Is that it, Helena?" Myka asked.

Helena wanted to take offense at the adjectives, but noticed that it wasn't the words as much as it was how Myka said them. Myka was hurt.

"I was protecting you," Helena tried. There was practically nothing more chivalrous in the Brit's mind.

"….So I could protect you?" Myka responded quickly. "You didn't want me to know in case you were in trouble and I had to come and get you? Or represent you in court? It's okay to ask me to go along with injecting stem cells into Mrs. Frederic because you needed me to distract the doctor, but you didn't invite me to breaking and entering because you were….. protecting me?" Myka said.

_Helena should have learned by now that you need to be ready when you are stating your case with a skilled lawyer such as Myka. She simply shredded Helena's explanations into pieces. Helena looked down on the floor as if she was hoping something was still intact. It wasn't. _

"I am sorry, Myka. You're right. I was so upset that someone was trying to get at Wells Corp. Then the 'incident'….…"

"_I can still hear you_," Irene interjected.

"…this morning …was …difficult," Helena said, whispering the last word. It reminded Myka what she felt in the ambulance.

"I know it was, Helena," Myka said, now closing the distance between them. She didn't want Helena to feel that awful pain again. In a much softer voice, Myka said - "Helena, this is your company. You can do whatever you see fit. I just wanted to know where you were."

Helena's face lit up that Myka was next to her, touching her arm. "I was going to tell you everything when I got home."

"Even how you got there? From the basement?" Myka said.

"_Oh oh_," Irene said and Helena bit her lip. This was Myka not letting up.

"I…have…a type of transit system …that can take me to various parts of the City," Helena said.

"And of course you have permits that allow for the underground digging and procuring of space?" Myka asked.

"Can we discuss that another time?" Helena said, knowing she was going from the frying pan into the fire.

"And when were you going to tell me that you had your own subway system?" Myka asked, and the tenseness returned to her voice.

"When it was done?" Helena said and it was the truth.

"Done?" Myka asked and had images of the underground carts that you see in adventure films with scenes in old abandoned mines.

"Most of the tunneling is complete, but there is a section that goes across town that is giving us trouble," Helena explained and Myka wished she hadn't.

"And you take this when you're on your subversive adventures?" Myka asked. She wondered how Eileen had gotten from the townhouse to the hospital so quickly.

"I…have only ..used it…," Helena stalled.

"Just say _yes_ Helena, so we can all get some sleep," Irene said from the bedroom.

"Yes," Helena said.

Myka had been with Helena long enough not to be surprised that they were talking about the woman's own underground transit system that she somehow had built without anyone in the _New York Metropolitan Transit Authority_ knowing about. Yet.

"We'll deal with the magical mystery tour tomorrow," Myka said, holding her head.

"And am I forgiven for not including you on my rendezvous this evening?" Helena asked. She shifted her weight onto one foot, pursed her lips, and waited for Myka to answer.

"Yes, you are forgiven," Myka said and leaned in to kiss Helena, but stopped short of the intended target. "But this is _so_ not forgotten."

Helena pulled back a little to see the seriousness of those words very clearly in the green eyes. "I understand," the Brit said, even though she didn't really know what that statement meant.

Myka smiled and kissed Helena's waiting lips, renewing the calmness and excitement both at the same time.

_Only Myka could do that to Helena. _

"Are you ready to come to bed or do you need to leap tall buildings in a single bound?" Myka teased.

"I would very much like to come to bed," Helena said, and didn't say _sleep_ on purpose.

Inside the guest bedroom, a very quiet Irene smiled - finding Myka more endearing -if that was possible. She knew what a challenge Helena could be, but she also knew that there was no one in the world who could handle her better than Myka Bering. Still, Irene had a job to do.

"Oh Helena?" Irene called out and heard the deep sigh. "Would you be a dear and bring me some tea?"

Myka pursed her lips and pressed down hard so she didn't laugh. Helena opened her mouth to say something, but she knew better. She was after all, the one who insisted on Irene being here. And she still needed to keep an eye on her. Myka didn't know which was funnier – Irene's uncharacteristic demanding tone or Helena's exasperated look as she went to get the tea. The tea was made and poured and brought up on a small tray, but when Helena went into the room, Irene had fallen asleep. _Being a pain in the rear was actually a chore for the woman_. Helena sighed when she saw her guest sleeping. She put the tray down, lifted Irene's feet back into bed, and covered her with the covers.

"Sleep well, dear friend," Helena said softly, and left the room, leaving the door ajar.

Then she went back to her bed, where she worked very hard at getting Myka to forget her transgressions.

* * *

Somewhere in midtown, in a conference room where local media gathered with a guarantee to break into the evening news if anything was worthy, Ted Grayson told them he had it on very good authority that Helena Wells had a living relative, who was a possible heir to the Wells fortune.

Ted was expecting loud murmuring and then a flood of questions. Never in a million years was he expecting laughter. But that was what he got as the crowd realized they were wasting their time.

"Seriously Mr. Grayson?" the New York Times reporter shouted.

"Dude, like so yesterday's news," the Rolling Stone reporter said up front.

The papers had been advised with the push of a button by Claudia Donovan at exactly the time that was specified in the newly renamed… _Project Starfire_.

* * *

**Can you guess how many more chapters are left?  
Unless of course, something else happens to our duo.  
Thanks for reading along - and for your posts, thoughts and questions.**

**Thank you to those of you who make sure I keep Helena and Myka - whole.**  
**I especially appreciate that.**

**Cheers,  
NYC**


	22. Victorious

**Victorious**

Myka considered herself a light sleeper, but she never heard a sound until Helena screamed – "_Bloody hell_!" That woke her up for sure and when she opened her eyes, there was the cause of Helena's fright - sitting in a chair by the bed, all dressed for work.

"I would like breakfast before I go to work," Irene said, her hands crossed over the flat pocketbook.

_Myka often wondered how there appeared to be very little in the purse as it was always that shape_.

Myka pushed herself up against the pillows and pulled the sheets all the way up under her neck. This was a little too much exposure for her tastes. Then Myka had a dreadful thought and quickly peeked beneath the sheet and let out a sigh of relief. She was dressed. She wasn't sure how she was in her nightgown, after last night's exquisite love making, but she was.

"Good morning, Myka," Irene said and smiled. The determined guest had managed to pull a wing chair right next to Helena's side of the bed without disturbing a soul.

"Are you bloody kidding me?" Helena snapped, trying to get her bearings and her breath back.

"About which part? That I want breakfast, or that I want to go to work?" Irene asked with only the slightest telltale twinkle in her eye. _She was good. She was very good. _

"Could you ….. please?" Helena asked, pointing to the door.

"Yes, of course. I will meet you downstairs," Irene said pleasantly, having felt she made her point. "Sorry Myka."

"You… are…. apologizing….. to Myka?" Helena said, her accent accentuating her disbelief in the woman's nerve.

Irene looked over at Myka and then back at Helena. "Yes." Then the woman who had asked God's forgiveness in her prayers for appearing to be so ungrateful, (_but explained that with all due respect to the Supreme Being, He didn't know what it was like to be with Helena when she was like this), _ turned back to look at Helena. "Don't worry, Helena. I have plenty to say about being injected with stem cells, and you and I are going to discuss that at length."

With that, Irene closed the door on Helena's ranting and Myka's soothing touch to calm her down. Irene truly was sorry for Myka having to start her morning off like this and didn't really like Helena getting all upset. But she knew the woman would not let her go if she went along with her plan. Irene went downstairs and greeted Leena in the kitchen. Leena told her she was surprised Helena was letting her go to work, but the Cheshire like grin on Irene's face told Leena - the Brit had no choice.

* * *

"Can you believe the nerve of that woman?" Helena balked as she sat up in bed. "I should let her go to work."

"Yes, you should," Myka said sympathetically. "You can always keep an eye on her there."

Helena thought about that. "I am so grateful for that methodical mind of yours," Helena said as she leaned in and kissed Myka's forehead.

Helena jumped up out of bed, as Myka lay back momentarily and listened as Helena grumbled – "_I see what you're doing here. Think you can fool me, do you Irene Frederic? Well, you have to get up pretty early to even thing about doing that and then, it won't work. Think I don't notice how incorrigible you are being…even for you?"_

Helena took her shower quickly. Myka watched as Helena emerged from the bathroom, going straight into the closet – still mumbling. In spite of being tired from a long day and a pleasantly exhausting evening, Myka rushed through her morning routine to keep up with Helena.

* * *

Helena was busy in her wardrobe room pulling her outfit for the day off of the hanger. She pulled over her head a _Roberto Cavalli_ Intarsia tank dress in black with a bold decorative inlaid gold pattern that ran from the neckline to the hips. The sleek fitting dress that was solid black in the back, hugging Helena in all the right places, of which the toned executive had many. Helena was partial to any dress with a frontal design because it usually meant Myka would at some point run her long, slender fingers over the design and make Helena melt. The Brit was literally lost in that reverie when someone was standing there with her _Jimmy Choo _Lang Strappy patent leather sandals in black.

"Ms. Wells?" the shy intern said, taking the shoes out one at a time to stall for time.

"Yes?" Helena said, trying to balance herself as she put on the shoes.

"Ms. Wells, I wanted to thank you," said the female intern . "It has been a pleasure working for you."

"Well, yes I imagine …are you leaving?" Helena asked of the woman whose presence she had grown accustomed to. The young woman always knew the shoes Helena needed or the accessories.

"We are graduating soon," the woman said and she cast her eyes down, her expression one of sadness.

"Oh, well who will …?" Helena said, looking around, not sure what the interns did except handle her clothes.

"I guess some Freshmen?" the woman suggested.

"Inexperienced individuals?" Helena asked aghast with horror.

The woman shrugged sheepishly and retreated to another aisle.

* * *

Helena emerged more upset than when she went in. "Do you know they are graduating?" she asked Myka - who was putting on her _Carolina Herrera_ green sleeveless dress with printed woven detailing throughout and a contrast grosgrain ribbon at the waist. Over it, she wore a matching inverted lapel jacket with a black button closure, flap pockets and paneled front. The jade color made Myka's eyes shine.

"Well, it is a four-year program right?" Myka asked, turning her attention to what was important – anything Helena talked about.

"What are we to…..? Who will…..? Why wasn't I informed…..? Who is in charge…..?" Helena ranted as she decided it was one of the two women in her kitchen. "Bloody hell…," she spat and was off. Myka ran to the closet, opened the door and grabbed the shoes that were dangling from the young intern's hands. "Thank you," Myka yelled trying to catch up to the disgruntled Brit.

Nothing annoyed Helena more than people in jovial moods when something just blindsided her.

"Aren't you in charge of those …. those…..closet …." - and the word evaded Helena so she turned to her _Source_.

"Interns," Myka said, accepting the cup of coffee from Leena.

"Interns?" Helena repeated, but with much more enthusiasm.

"Oh yes, I wanted to talk to you about that," Leena said – all excited. The wrong expression as far as Helena was concerned.

"When were you going to talk to me? When the closet was empty?" Helena asked and then turned to look at Irene – a reminder the woman thought she had one-upped her.

"You, I will deal with soon," Helena said, ready to take on an army.

"Yes, I wondered if you would like to throw a little dinner party when they graduate?" Leena said and Irene thought it was a wonderful idea.

"That would be so nice," Irene said, sipping her tea. Helena looked at her, wondering how she was drinking it with a straight face.

"Yes, why don't we just have graduation here as well?" Helena asked – factiously, but Leena grabbed her and hugged her – because that was exactly what she was hoping Helena would say.

"Thank you, Helena, thank you," Leena said and dashed out of the room.

Helena looked at Leena as she disappeared and then back at Myka and then Irene. No one said a word.

"Deal with that," Helena said smartly to Irene.

"Of course," Irene said. The woman was not about to push her boss any further than she had.

Helena's phone beeped and she looked down. "Ms. Cummings, unless you have my deal on a silver platter," Helena barked as she walked out of the room.

* * *

"The news is out. I assume she authorized it," Irene asked pushing the morning papers across the marble island to Myka.

"Yes, she did," Myka said, sipping coffee and looking at the headlines.

"_Wells Tells All_" read the New York Post. "_Grayson's Bombshell a Dud_" was splashed all over the NY Daily News.

"I take one day off and all this happens," Irene said laughing.

* * *

The kitchen door flew open with a very aggravated Brit on the other side of it. "_No silver platter_?" Irene whispered to Myka.

"We must be ready for the onslaught of questions today. Ms. Donovan and Mr. Lattimer will bring you up to speed on how this was executed. they have sent you emails as well. Myka, you in particular will be quite pleased with how everything was done to your specification," Helena said.

"That'll be a first," Irene said, under her breath.

"You will attend the meeting with Miss Sullivan and Dr. Nathanson, whom I have asked to come in and sign release papers or I would revisit her," Helena said, her voice straining at the thought of it.

"Ms. Sullivan is going to …yes, of course," Irene said, dropping the _annoying guest routine_ and putting on her HR hat. This was her boss telling her something now.

The three women walked out of the townhouse with the flare of three people on a mission. Pete was waiting with the car door opened so they could wave off the news crew that begged for Helena's comments. Before entering the car, Helena stopped and microphones were pushed at her.

"I will say this," Helena said in a smooth voice and curling her lips up. "As usual, my competitor was late to the game."

"Are you angry Grayson tried to break this story, Miss Wells?" one reporter shouted.

"Angry?" Helena laughed. "A desperate attempt by a desperate man."

"Will you hand over the reins to your heir?" another asked.

"Yes, I will one day. But Miss Sullivan is not my heir. My heir…," Helena said slowly and made sure every single eye was on her before she said – " has yet to come. But it will. I assure you - my heir will."

The reporters' voices erupted with questions and flashes went off like fireworks as Helena slowly entered the car and Pete closed the door. She completely ignored the banging on the door and then got the most devilish thought. Without warning, she leaned over and kissed Myka full on the lips.

"Have I told you how much I adore you today?" Helena said sincerely. This was Helena on top of the business world and in love. The second always came first.

"No," Myka said, forgetting where they were.

"I do," Helena said again, leaning in and kissing Myka again.

"The train is very dull compared to this," Irene said smiling and catching Pete's eye in the review mirror.

"You're not taking that anymore," Helena said calmly as she looked over her emails.

"What do you mean?" Irene asked.

"You're not taking the train anymore. Mr. Lattimer is going to assign someone to you, isn't that right, Mr. Lattimer?" Helena asked all smiles.

"No! Pete? I don't …. Helena!" Irene said, but it fell on deaf ears. "I don't think annoying me is what the doctor ordered, Helena," Irene tried.

If Myka wasn't still feeling the dizzying effects of those sumptuous kisses, she may have intervened on Irene's part. She hadn't taken her eyes off Helena though, and was blissfully unaware of the argument.

"The doctor didn't save your life, now did he?" Helena smirked. The car pulled up to more reporters. Helena turned to Irene. "You may have won the battle Mrs. Frederic, but I am all about winning the war."

* * *

With that, Pete opened the door and Helena emerged smiling and waving to the reporters. Similar questions evoked similar answers – most of them designed to make Ted Grayson look foolish and Adelaide Nathanson to appear like the traitor she was. Myka admired how Helena never said a bad thing about either of them, no matter how the press tried to bait her.

"Aren't you surprised that one of your own people would try to do this?" was answered with," What surprises me is that anyone thought they could get away with it. Wells Corp has a state of the art Security and IT Teams. She didn't stand a chance."

Any question that had to do with the legality of how information was obtained was gracefully handed over to Myka. This wasn't Helena in the spotlight - this was Wells Corp in the spotlight – and Helena was treating it with kid gloves.

Helena finally put an end to the questions by thanking them for coming. No one ever thanked reporters staged outside their home or office trying to get more information.

_Except someone who knew how to play to a crowd._

* * *

Eileen had stayed at Claudia's apartment so that less attention would be drawn to the Sullivan's residence out of respect for their privacy. It didn't matter, as Kathleen was working the night shift and Mr. Sullivan was on his way into the City. Eileen was not surprised to see him waiting in the hallway of Claudia's apartment with three coffees.

"Daddy, why didn't you come up?" Eileen asked.

"Good morning, darlin'. Where's my other girl? There you are Claudia. Big day?" John asked as if he didn't already know.

"Hey Mr. S," Claudia said not surprised herself. "Have I told you how adorable it is that you call him daddy?" she whispered to her girlfriend after she hugged the man.

"OK so there's a bunch of press out there. You friend Steve is out there with the car. I'm just going as far as the car," John announced. "Now remember, no one upsets my girls. Don't let them make you say anything you're not ready to say, OK?"

"Thanks Dad," Eileen said, feeling the strong hand that always made her feel safe.

"Ready girls? I should say ladies I guess?" John stopped and thought.

"No," Claudia said completely enamored by the gentle man. "_Girls_ is good. Are good."

"Then here we go," John said, opening the door and allowing his daughter and her girlfriend to walk into the crowd.

"_Ms. Sullivan, did you know you were related to Helena Wells?" _

"_Ms. Sullivan, will you take over the company now?" _

"_Ms. Sullivan, do you feel responsible for the security break at Wells by one of your own employees?" _

Eileen had rehearsed a lot of answers, but not the one to that question. It insulted her and more importantly, cast aspersions on Claudia.

"_The press is not your friend, Miss Sullivan," Helena repeated over and over again. "They're there to do a job, whether or not you like it." _

Claudia was gently pushing Eileen ahead of her into the car, and was about to answer the reporter in a way that would have only made more headlines. Eileen could tell from Claudia's tense hold that she was upset. She had to do something. She simply thought _- what would Helena do? _

She pulled back out of the car and turned to Claudia and patted her hand, to let her know she had this. She took a deep breath and held her head up high.

"I take anything that happens against Wells Corp personally. Not because I am a blood relative of Ms. Wells, but because I am honored to work there. It is a privilege to work for and with the people of Wells Corp. I'm sorry that Dr. Nathanson didn't realize that. She will one day, mark my words, but it will be too late. As for my responsibility, it is and always will be determined by Ms. Wells."

And with that the newly announced Wells descendant pulled Claudia into the car with her.

"That's my girl," John Sullivan said under his breath. "That's my girl."


	23. What Everyone Wants to Know

**As everyone deals with this question about the show and our favorites, I just had the idea to do something light and current. It's no band-aid I know and I'm posting pre show knowing it can't do that. **

**The turn in this chapter is for fun - I hope it comes across that way.  
**

* * *

**What Everyone Wants to Know**

Eileen was at her desk a few minutes before Helena's first unscheduled guest arrived. The phone was ringing off the hook and she was late on starting the tea.

"Would you please tell Ms. Wells I'm here the minute she arrives?" the incredibly good-looking gray-haired man asked in a low smooth voice.

"I will," Eileen assured him. "Geesh," Eileen said, after closing the door and running to get the phone. "Yes, I know CNBC Squawk_ Box_ at ten. We have the conference room wired to go."

It seemed now that the world knew Helena Wells had a relative, the world wanted to know what she was going to do about it. Helena agreed to the rare interviews as trade for the news organizations promises to keep the lid on the story until she said okay. They had and now it was time to pay up.

What the man in the conference room had to do with any of this, Eileen couldn't imagine.

"Are you telling me….?" Claudia whispered at Eileen's desk, after seeing to the television hook up in the conference room. Helena may have agreed to a slew of interviews, but she never said she was leaving her building.

"Yes, in there," Eileen said, pointing to the closed door of the _other_ conference room. _The one where Myka had hidden under the desk after spilling something on her blouse and Helena walked in unaware of her presence. Once she found Myka was there, she thought she would tease Myka. Helena had more than the tables turned on her that day, much to the delight of the Frederic Brothers who – as Helena was distracted in the throes of a passionate under the table moment brought on by Myka, - were the recipients of the CEO agreeing – to anything._

"What do you think he wants?" Claudia said, peering over at the door as if she could see through it.

"I have no idea," Eileen said, answering another call.

Just then the elevator door opened and a very poised Helena waltzed into the waiting area. Eileen was relieved to see Myka and Irene with her.

"Mrs. Frederic?" Claudia asked, surprised to see the woman. "Are you – is she?"

"She thinks so, so we're letting her stay," Helena said. "Miss Sullivan, did Dr. Nathanson confirm her 9 o'clock appointment?"

"Yes, she did," Eileen said standing and waiting to give Helena all the information.

"Good, I would like her to meet with Mrs. Frederic, Ms. Bering and you, all at once," Helena said. And then she looked at Eileen. "Her retribution rests in your hands, Miss Sullivan. Just make it legal so Ms. Bering doesn't get upset."

Claudia pulled Mrs. Frederic aside as Eileen told Helena about her guest. "Mrs. F, do you think – you know, the boss will be – does Eileen understand what she's …..," Claudia stammered.

"Could you put it more simply?" Irene asked.

"We just started to work on her _badassery_. I'm not sure she's up to the boss' standard of punishment," Claudia worried.

"Ah yes, I see," Irene said because she did. "Let's trust Helena knows what she's doing, shall we?' the wise woman suggested.

"OK, but you'll look out for her in there, right?" Claudia implored.

"Always, Ms. Donovan, always," the HR Director said much to Claudia's relief. The techie long suspected that the Wells blood in Eileen's veins would kick in, but she wasn't sure the newly discovered Wellsian could keep up with Helena's speed.

Myka waited while Eileen finished whispering to Helena about the unscheduled guest. "Oh bloody hell! Today? Today of all days?" Helena asked, as if Eileen knew the answer. Actually, she had a suspicion, but it was pretty farfetched. Still, Myka heard Eileen open the local newspaper and point to something.

"What does it matter to me? I am not one of the millions heartbroken," Helena asked reading the headline. Eileen shrugged her shoulders at this question.

"Myka, come with me please," Helena said, marching into the conference room.

"Do you know who's in there?" Claudia asked Mrs. Frederic.

"The only one who would surprise me is the Pope asking Helena for advice. Short of that, nothing would shock me," Irene confessed. Claudia leaned over and whispered his name.

"Oh she is not going to like that. Mm mm mm. Not in the middle of all of this," Irene said, walking back to the couch and sitting down. When Claudia and Eileen stared at her, she answered with – "I am not missing my one opportunity to see that man!"

* * *

Myka followed Helena into the conference room and heard her greet the guest using her syrupy voice – not the one she used in the bedroom when she was hell bent on torturing Myka slowly. No, this was her faux tone when she conveyed – "_So good to see you – _except_ I'm not_" voice.

"GC, so good to see you," Helena said as the man stood to kiss her.

Myka stopped in her tracks. _Was that? Was her girlfriend kissing….? _

"Helena," the man said, and it was obvious from his tone that he was happy to see the Brit.

"Myka darling, may I introduce Mr.…..," Helena said, turning and pulling Myka to her side.

"Oh I know who you are. It's a pleasure," Myka said, and chastised herself for being star struck.

"Myka Bering," Helena said to the man.

"The pleasure is all mine," the handsome star said and kissed Myka's hand. Within seconds, Helena had removed his hand from Myka's.

"Whatever brings you to my office – at this hour - today?" Helena asked.

"Well Hel, I don't know if you've seen the headlines," the guest started.

Helena was in a very good mood today. "Indeed I have. I'm in them," she said to the Hollywood magnate.

"Oh yes, I saw that. I think you knocked me off the front page," the man said, and when he smiled Myka saw the signature crinkling around his eyes.

"George I'm sorry, but I've got my hands full today," Helena said, urging the man to reveal why he was there.

"Oh! Sure, sorry. I just wanted you to hear it from me," he said, flashing that white teeth smile again. Myka watched Helena carefully, very interested in seeing how her lover handled someone with celebrity status of this magnitude.

"Hear what from you, George?" Helena asked. The man pulled back and looked at Helena, slightly in disbelief.

"Oh well, I guess this is not what I expected. Uhm, Helena, I got engaged over the weekend."

"Oh bravo, George. Good for you," Helena said and only Myka could tell how disinterested Helena really was. Myka bit slowly on her lip to stifle the chuckle that was building up.

_This was not the response he was expecting. He and Helena had only met a few times at charity events, mostly in New York. The last time – a couple of years ago – he definitely felt that he and she had shared a moment of great interest. He had convinced himself that if he hadn't been leaving that weekend to film a movie abroad, Helena would have taken him up on his invitation to vacation with him._

He couldn't have been more wrong.

"Oh, so you're not upset?" the star asked.

"Upset?" Helena laughed and looked at Myka, as if to say '_do you have any idea what he's talking about?'_

"About ….," he laughed, and a flush came to his cheeks. "…the engagement. I thought maybe…," he continued, obviously embarrassed.

"George, do you ever read those papers that write about you ad nauseam?" Helena asked.

"No - well, yes ..I mean I've seen…," the star tried, getting redder by the moment.

"If you did, then you would know," Helena said, pulling Myka into her closely and looking deeply into Myka's eyes and continued, "…..that I have found my soul mate."

The man stood there as the two women locked eyes, and were now oblivious to his presence. A slight clearing of his throat broke their reverie. "So George, I wish you and …?" Helena waited for her name which he immediately supplied and added, "She's an attorney."

"Oh you have to be very careful with them, George," Helena warned and smiled at Myka. And then George's time was up. "All the best," Helena said, sticking out her hand and shaking his warmly.

And that is how George found out – he had never really impressed Helena G. Wells.

The man walked out a little more humbled, into the waiting room where Claudia immediately began talking loudly –as if to appear like they weren't taking note. The only one who blatantly stared was Irene Frederic. "I am just glad she didn't make him cry," Irene said to no one in particular.

* * *

"Myka, this is the outcome I expect with Dr. Nathanson," Helena said getting back to business quickly. "After you remind her of all the legal binds we have on her with the non- compete clause and confidentiality contract, make sure she realizes that we will prosecute to the full extent of the law if she so much as whispers Wells Corp's name in an inappropriate manner."

"The press will want her to talk. I'll make sure she knows that by doing so, she's risking further legal action," Myka said in a definite voice that excited Helena.

"I love it when you talk tough and take matters into your own hands," Helena said, standing in Myka's space.

"Oh you do?" Myka teased, breaking her _less display of affection at work_ rule – which it occurred to her, she broke daily – and put her arms around Helena, resting hands on Helena's back.

"I do …very much," Helena said in a soft, breathy voice.

"Remind me of that tonight," Myka said, kissing just Helena's bottom lip that jutted out as her lips parted.

"Oh I ….oh dammit!" Helena said realizing what night it was. She grabbed her beloved iPhone and looked at her calendar. "I have a dinner with the Mayor tonight and tomorrow night – functions he asked me to attend. Oh do come with me, Myka," Helena said, her lips pouting now.

Ordinarily this expression was enough to get Myka to agree to most anything, but she knew the Mayor wanted Helena as his "_Plus One_" and didn't want to be on Helena's arm while she was on the Mayor's.

"Oh, no thank you. Besides, don't you need me to stick around tonight in case Irene needs us?" Myka said, trying to get out of it.

"No, I have that all taken care of," Helena said devilishly and Myka worried at how much she was enjoying that thought. "Then go out with Ms. Cummings."

"Helena, I don't mind staying home," Myka tried.

"Yes, but if you're home, I won't want to stay and I have to stay and that will make me miserable," Helena said.

"Of course. Well, I do owe Bridget a call," Myka sighed, thinking it might be fun to go out for dinner.

"Then it's settled. Tell her to have you back by ten," Helena said, checking her schedule.

"She's not babysitting me, Helena," Myka reminded the Brit.

"But I will be home by ten …..," Helena said, because it made all the sense in the world. "And then you can take matters…..into …. your own hands," she said, slipping a long slender finger in the opening in Myka's jacket.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Myka said playing along.

"Oh yes, I do very much," Helena said and playing right into Myka's hands unknowingly.

"Good," Myka said, walking toward the door now. "First, you can tell me why you _have_ to go dinner with the Mayor and why you _have_ to stay until ten," Myka said, stopping at the door and turning to look at Helena. "I suspect you're repaying a favor for – oh I don't know – underground digging perhaps?" Myka tossed that thought out and waited for Helena to chew on it.

"I…..both admire and detest your beautiful mind sometimes, Counselor," Helena said, not quite disagreeing with Myka's theory. In fact, Helena's underground transit system was coming at a very hefty price indeed, both monetarily and in favors.

"Then you can tell me why Gorgeous George thought he should break the news of his engagement to you personally," Myka added and Helena sighed. _This was not what she meant at all._

* * *

Helena walked out into the waiting area. "Are we all set for the eight thirty?" she asked Claudia, who assured her they were. Then she turned to Irene. "I'm very busy today, so please do stay out of trouble," Helena said to the woman.

"What is this world coming to when Helena is using my lines?" Irene asked Myka as she walked to the elevator with her. The two women stepped in when it came. Once alone, Irene hugged Myka's arm and apologized for being such a nuisance yesterday.

"I was awful, I know, Myka, and I do apologize. You understand why I did it though, right?" Irene said and Myka nodded. "In spite of her ranting, it does look as if I got my way this time," Irene smiled, getting off on the 16th floor with Myka. She had no idea how wrong she was.

"Ms. Bering!" Millie said, rushing at her as if they hadn't seen each other in weeks. "So much going on. Did you have breakfast? Do you want me to get you a little something? Coffee, tea, sausage and eggs?"

"Oh no, just coffee would be great," Myka said, allowing the woman to strip her of anything she wasn't actually wearing.

"So Mrs. Frederic is okay, right? I'm surprised she's back, but then again I'm not. And what a terrible thing with Dr. Nathanson, but to be honest….," Millie said, stopping to look around like there might be someone else in Myka's office with them, "…she always creeped me out."

"Yes, it is a shame," was all that Myka would say.

"And to think our little Eileen is related to the boss! That's just wonderful news. All over the news, too," Millie said as if Myka didn't know. "I'll get you that coffee."

Myka always felt like a tornado had just been through her office when Millie visited, and now she was sitting in the calm afterwards. She went through her messages, many from concerned clients who wanted to be reassured that the news would not affect them adversely. It wasn't just Myka's legal training and expertise that calmed them, but her manner of speaking to them. She listened to what they had to say, answered their questions, and then summed it up for them at the end. Over and over and over.

* * *

Upstairs, Helena was mic'd and ready to go to field questions from the business pros at _CNBC Squawk Box_, the morning show for business news and stock market analyses. The anchors were thrilled to have Helena on because she could talk about a number of topics. No question threw her and she was always charming and decisive.

"Helena," the lead anchor greeted her, "We're thrilled to have you on again this morning. What impact will the news of a relative have on Wells Corp?" This wasn't one of those gossipy shows what would kill to have Helena on. This was a business show.

"I would be lying if I said none, Joe, but all positive," Helena said in a friendly manner.

"Now there was speculation that there could be some claims to your family fortune. How are you related?" the anchor said.

"We are from different branches of the same tree. Cousins at best," Helena smiled into the camera.

"And yet, Helena, you've introduced her to the world as though she were much more. Is this your succession plan?" the anchor asked, referring to the process of developing internal people with the potential to fill key business leadership positions in the company. "Will she run Wells Corp one day?"

"I'll let you know after Ms. Sullivan's nine o'clock meeting," Helena said and brought a round of laughter from the panel. They thought she was being glib.

She wasn't.

* * *

Myka watched Helena on the television screen in her office. She admired how smooth Helena was in any situation. A few minutes later, Bridget returned her call to let her know she had cleared her calendar for the evening and made reservations.

"Oh that's great. Let me write this down. The _NoMad_ Restaurant downtown. Isn't that impossible to get a table at? OK I'll see you at seven," Myka said, hanging up with her friend.

Bridget hung up happy to have heard from her dear friend. She was still shaking her head at Myka's naivete. Bridget had dialed the restaurant, asked for a reservation, and didn't blink when they said no. Then she explained the reservation was for one _Myka Bering_ and suddenly, the man on the phone found an available table.

"Voila!" Bridget said, knowing that would do the trick. She was going to have to tell Myka just how much power her name was beginning to wield in this great Metropolis.

* * *

**Keep the faith.**


	24. XOXOXOXOX

**A/N The title can be a symbol for love - and for that game we all love to play where there can only be - one winner.**

**Myka and Helena's outfits can been seen on Twitter at ManhattaniteNYC**

* * *

**XOXOXOXOX**

Irene Frederic slid the standard termination package across the table to Adelaide Nathanson. In most firms, the treasonous employee would not be invited back. Given the sensitive nature of her job, the woman was obligated to attend this exit interview.

"Dr. Nathanson, I am required by law to tell you that given the nature of your termination, all benefits have ceased as of yesterday. Any further requirement on your part will have to be paid for out of pocket by you. You will not have access to your office. Any personal items will be packed and sent to an address you provide us once all company property has been returned and secured," Irene said in a very calm, professional manner.

Adelaide opened the packet and closed it quickly. She bent down, retrieved her work laptop, and purposely slammed it on the table. On top of it, she returned her entry key card, work phone, and tablet. She crossed her arms and looked at Myka.

"Dr. Nathanson, it is Wells Corp's decision not to pursue any legal action against you…. at this time. Your non-compete clause goes into effect immediately and that means you cannot work for a firm in the same capacity for a year," Myka said calmly.

"I know what a non-compete clause is. I have a PhD," was the first thing the offender said.

Eileen watched as Myka smiled slowly, unfazed by the outburst. "What you may not know, Adelaide, is that Wells Corp is prepared to file a libel suit against you if you misrepresent the events of this transgression which you brought upon yourself."

"You mean if I tell people that your crazy boss broke into my apartment?" Adelaide spat across the table.

"Oh no, any break in to your apartment should be reported to the police. Was this a forced entry? Items stolen? Witnesses? Fingerprints? Anything?" Myka asked, leaning across the table and staring at the woman.

"No," the doctor confessed.

"Well, as I was saying," Myka said looking over her notes. "You are required by your contract not to speak to the press about the nature of your work here at Wells, but do feel free to discuss how you stole information from us and offered it to a competitor in exchange for a job."

Myka closed the file in front of her, annoyed at the woman's smugness. "Oh and remember, the Computer Fraud and Abuse Act provides Wells Corp protections against unauthorized access to their computer systems. Under the CFAA, both the former employee and the new employer can be sued if, either separately or together, they seek to gain a competitive advantage through unauthorized and improper theft of information from the former employer's computer system. "I'll be sending a copy of that to counsel at Grayson Inc.," Myka said seriously.

Adelaide frowned at Myka's words. Grayson had already pulled her job offer last night. Now she had to worry that future potential job offers would be tainted as well.

"And what are you in charge of? My farewell party?" Adelaide said to Eileen.

If this had happened months ago, that tone of voice from a once esteemed colleague at work would have disturbed Eileen very much. But this was not that Eileen. This woman was smart enough to know that she was surrounded by sharp, intelligent women who had risen to the top of their professions. She knew she could learn a great deal from each and every one of them. And she had.

"Dr. Nathanson, in a few minutes, Mrs. Frederic, Ms. Bering and I will leave this office and go back to our work. By meeting with you, we will have completed another task required by our jobs. You, on the other hand, will leave as a thief, a fraud, accused of misconduct,….." Eileen started.

"I don't have to listen to this ….," Adelaide said.

"I am not done," was the response that met her words.

Mrs. Frederic looked down the table at the woman who had just uttered those words. She watched as a small smile crawled across Myka's face in response and gave into her own urge to do the same.

"Throwing away an opportunity to work here is your choice, Dr. Nathanson. One that I will never understand. But you attempted to do us harm, and that is unacceptable," Eileen said.

"I did this because you people refused to recognize my contributions, my loyalty," Adelaide said, the wind gone now from her sails.

Eileen looked directly at her. The young executive in training had given her part in this a great deal of thought and it was obvious to her senior colleagues that she had. Her voice was even, her body language calm, and she never looked away from the terminated woman who starting to feel the weight of her actions.

"A wise woman once told me that - _loyalty is measured by conduct, not sentiment_, Dr. Nathanson, and your conduct is unbecoming of a Wells Employee," Eileen said and then stood up.

"That's it? I can go?" Adelaide asked.

Myka and Irene pushed their chairs back and stood up. One might have watched this meeting and thought Eileen brought very little to the table. She had no packet in front of her to offer the woman and there was no real threat she could issue. And yet, the woman's consequence was handed over to her.

Eileen knew that Mrs. Frederic would explain that if the offender didn't return everything that belonged to the company, she would not receive her personal items. She knew Myka would explain that if she sought retribution, she would be sued. What did that leave for Eileen to cover? The terminated employee wouldn't care what Eileen thought.

But she might care what the fellow 53 staff members of her department thought.

When Adelaide opened the door to walk out of the conference room, those 53 people lined the hallway. The woman gasped and stopped in her tracks as she saw the faces of people she worked with for years turn and look at her. Adelaide was so surprised that they were there, that it slowed down her gait as she looked at the people – disappointment and disapproval in their eyes and on their faces.

Adelaide felt the weight of that as she walked through the human hallway.

"_Why did you do it, Adelaide_?" was the most common question. "_How could you do this_?" "_I thought we were friends_?" came from a few very saddened staff members. She remained unable to speak all the way down to the first floor where she was escorted out of the building by Wells Security.

"_Loyalty_ may be measured in deeds, but _disloyalty_ is measured in the people you let down," Eileen said to Myka and Irene. She walked back to her desk.

"I'm going to enjoy working for her," Irene said as she left Myka in the waiting area.

* * *

Just then, the conference room door opened and Helena emerged from her on-air appointment. She smiled at Eileen, but never said a word. Myka followed the Brit into her office.

"Well, that went well I think," Myka said, wondering how curious Helena was about it.

"As I expected," Helena said and meant it.

"I was thinking of going home after work and then meeting up with Bridget," Myka said. She wasn't staying to update Helena as much as she was giving her time to ask her how the meeting went. _Wasn't Helena curious about how Eileen did? _

"Oh yes, I will have to change as well," Helena thought out loud.

"All those people out there…?" Myka finally said, not able to take it anymore. "That was all Eileen's idea."

"Pulling 50 people away from their work?" Helena asked and suddenly Myka didn't like sharing the information.

"To make a point…," Myka tried, but Helena seemed unimpressed. "God, you are tough." Myka wanted Helena to applaud Eileen's first attempt at this.

"I have to be," Helena said, sitting down in her chair.

"You can be nurturing …..and tough. Well, of course you're nurturing," Myka said trying to choose her words.

"Myka, baptism by water is nurturing. Baptism by fire is what makes leaders," Helena explained.

"Is that why you were so tough on me when I first came here?" Myka asked.

"Oh darling, I was tough on you for all sorts of reasons. Most of them legit," Helena said unapologetically.

"What does that mean?" Myka said, sitting down in the chair in front of the big desk.

"I test anyone who comes through that door. I don't care what your résumé says; it's what do you want to do and what you can do. I hire talent and potential. And I will uncover that potential before you waste too much of my time. Your skill was readily accessible. But you….," Helena stopped and looked right into Myka's eyes. "….you captivated my heart and held it for ransom. That never happened to me."

"Not even a little with Gorgeous George?" Myka teased, coming around and leaning back on Helena's desk.

"Poor George," Helena said of the man's wasted trip.

"I love you Helena Wells," Myka said, suddenly feeling very possessive. She ran her fingers down Helena's hair.

"I love you Myka Bering," Helena answered back, leaning into Myka's hand that touched her cheek.

"I'll see you later," Myka said, unable to resist kissing Helena.

Helena smiled and gazed at Myka's form as she left her office. Eileen called her and told her Ted Grayson was on the phone. He had tried to reach her several times since last night. He knew he had screwed up by trusting Adelaide and now he looked like a fool. He was more concerned that he had stirred the Hornet's nest – and the Queen would strike back.

* * *

Helena told the assistant to come into her office and only took Ted's call when Eileen sat down.

"Ted Grayson, I wish I could say this was a surprise," Helena said into the speaker phone.

"Helena, do you have me on speaker? Take me off, please," Ted said, already embarrassed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ted. I have Miss Sullivan with me. She's in training, you know. And I thought this would be a wonderful example of how competitors speak when one of them has his tail between his legs," Helena said and Eileen watched her every move. Helena seemed calm as she walked to the window overlooking Times Square and answered Ted.

"Helena, I have withdrawn the offer to employ your former disgruntled employee. I want you to know, I made it perfectly clear I never wanted anything secret that would harm Wells Corp," Ted said. He had been up all night trying to figure out how to rectify this situation. The public humiliation was one thing, but the industry scrutiny he would receive as a result of this would be unbearable.

He could sustain being Helena's competitor, not her enemy,

"You needn't confess your remorse to me, Ted. I can't imagine anyone who wouldn't be embarrassed by such a blunder," Helena said matter of factly.

Ted expected Helena's sharp retorts. "Let's keep this in perspective then," he suggested.

"Oh Ted, I believe I've analyzed the situation quite well," Helena said, taking her seat. "You thought you were standing on high moral ground because you didn't want company confidences, Ted. Just information that would perhaps, throw me off my game?"

"A little friendly competition," Ted tried and patted his forehead with the monogrammed white handkerchief.

And then Eileen saw it happen. The transformation from Helena allowing Ted to speak, to Helena who was going to exact her punishment.

"Ted, you thought you could take advantage of a weak link within Wells Corp and perhaps, for that, I should thank you. But you believed you could infiltrate my company; gather something that you could use against me in an effort to gain something. You made so many mistakes in doing this, that I don't have the time to list them all for you. But I will tell you this Ted, your provocation will not go unanswered. You may wake up one day very soon to find you are in the midst of a hostile takeover …and Ted?" Helena said slowly.

"Yes?" the man answered and Eileen could tell he was drained.

"I can be very hostile," Helena said and disconnected him. "This is why fortress walls are not made out of links," the CEO said to Eileen.

Eileen listened carefully.

"Was your meeting a success?" Helena asked her protégé.

"Yes," Eileen said, because she believed that her hall of shame was effective.

"You felt it was justified to take fifty employees from their work so that they could watch the traitor in their midst leave the building?" Helena asked.

"Yes, I did," Eileen said because she had given it a great deal of thought. "I wanted people to learn that what they do here affects everyone."

"That's an expensive lesson don't you think?" Helena asked to make sure Eileen knew there was a time money value to everything.

"I think it was invaluable," Eileen answered.

"OK," Helena responded and Eileen took that as her cue the meeting was over. A slow smile crept across Helena's face as she watched the woman leave. "Miss Sullivan?"

"Yes?" Eileen asked, stopping in the doorway and looking back.

"Good job," Helena said and went back to her computer.

Eileen slowly closed the door behind her, leaned on it, and took a deep breath. Had they handed her the keys to the City, Eileen Sullivan could not have been more pleased than what those two words did for her.

She had done a good job …..for Helena.

* * *

Helena and Myka rushed home, past the press that waited for them outside work and then at the townhouse.

"I do wish you were coming with me," Helena shouted from one aisle of the closet to another aisle where Myka perused her choices.

"Me too, Helena, but I'm sure the Mayor wants to flaunt your friendship to all his constituents," Myka shouted back. "So how many fundraisers and charity balls does one have to attend to pay back for tunnels these days?"

Helena heard the question, but chose to ignore it. Myka wouldn't like the answer. Instead, she concentrated on her dress for the evening.

"I hope you don't mind that I am wearing something a little sheer this evening," Helena said as she slipped on her _Stella McCarthy_ Belinda mesh insert gown. The long black gown had a rounded neckline, short sleeves of the mesh material that ran down the sides of the dress, exposing the Brit's very ivory skin and an attached train in the back. Surely this would get Myka's mind off her questions.

"Of course not," Myka shouted back as she got dressed in her _Alexander McQueen_ mesh paneled stretch jersey top that exposed her skin at various openings from her shoulders, down the arms and across her chest and stomach. "As long as you don't mind mine," she teased as Helena rounded the corner and stopped.

Helena stared at Myka's high heel shoes and slowly worked her way up the leather pants to the peek-a-boo shirt until she hit Myka's green eyes. "That is …..that looks very nice on you," Helena said, standing there looking stunning in the long dress.

"Thank you. You look beautiful," Myka said, checking at how much the side panels revealed. "It's a good thing I trust you."

The women went downstairs and got ready to leave.

"I will be home by ten," Helena said, kissing Myka. Myka inhaled the familiar smell of Chanel N°5.

"I will see you then," Myka said, returning the kiss before she went outside with Helena. Pete was taking Helena to the Mayor's function, but Myka insisted on taking a cab downtown.

* * *

Bridget arrived early and ordered a bottle of Dom Perignon, which was waiting in the bucket of ice for Myka to arrive. Bridget had reason to celebrate, finally getting Helena the deal she wanted. She couldn't reach Helena and she couldn't tell Myka, but that wasn't going to stop Bridget was celebrating.

Bridget knew the minute Myka arrived by the whispers and head turning of the other patrons, all of which the lawyer was charmingly oblivious to. The investment banker stood up and hugged her friend when she got to the table and then they sat across from one another.

"I love that outfit! So this is what lawyers look like when they're not sporting suits," Bridget teased.

"Very funny," Myka said to her friend.

"It is good to see you, Myka," Bridget said, reaching across and touching the woman's arm. "How was your vacation?"

"It was great. Really good to get away," Myka said. "How is Sarah?"

"Oh she's good. Got some fashion show thing going on and she's all nervous," Bridget said smiling. The large watch on her wrist moved up and down as she poured the champagne into the glasses.

"About the show?" Myka asked.

"About everything. Lord that woman is insecure. Can you imagine looking like _you_ and feeling insecure?" Bridget asked noting the uncanny resemblance to Myka. "How is Helena?" Bridget asked.

"Like you don't know," Myka said smiling.

"Actually, your girlfriend wasn't taking my call tonight. She's not upset you're out with me, is she?" the business woman teased.

"Ha, no not at all. Hey, thanks for getting this reservation. I know you must have gone through a lot to get it," Myka said of the impossible to get into restaurant.

"Oh it was no trouble at all. Do you want to know how I did it?" Bridget asked.

"Sure," Myka said, thinking it would be a great place to bring Helena to.

Bridget leaned over the table and motioned for Myka to do the same. Then she whispered – "I used your name."

"What?" Myka asked in total disbelief. "My name?"

"Yes, your name," her friend answered. "Here's to us," Bridget said to Myka.

"To us," Myka said and took a sip.

"You don't even notice people noticing you, do you?" Bridget asked amazed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. If anyone is looking, it's because of …. you know," Myka said, meaning her association with Helena.

"Don't sell yourself short Myka. You've come a long way since I first met you. And not because of Helena either," the woman said. Myka loved how Bridget's southern accent seemed to come out more, the more she relaxed. "I agree that woman could have anyone she wants, but she wants you. And don't forget, you chose her too. Let's face it, Myka, your girlfriend may be stunningly beautiful, but she is stubborn, difficult, acerbic, not to mention an obstinate person. Not everyone could put up with her," Bridget said, refilling the glasses.

"Really?" Myka said, her eyebrows raised letting Bridget know not to push the adjectives about Helena.

"Don't get me wrong, I love her. She pushes me like no one else and I love it," Bridget said raising her glass to Helena.

Myka smiled at her friend because she knew Bridget had a sincere respect for the Brit. All this talk of Helena made Myka think about her and she was unaware of the smile that covered her face.

"And look at you. I list all these terrible things about your girlfriend and you sit there with the silliest grin on your face like you can't wait to get home and see her. It's adorable. I'm surprised the rest of the world doesn't hate the two of you," Bridget said.

"Are you quite done?" Myka said, the color of her cheeks now bright red.

"Did I mention she's stubborn?" Bridget laughed and had to cup her mouth so as not to dribble out her drink.

Myka burst out laughing at her friend. It was impossible not to have a good time when you were with her. For a serious minded business woman, Bridget Cummings never took herself, or life, too seriously.

* * *

Andrew opened the car door for Irene Frederic even though she tried to beat him to it. Handpicked by Pete, the young man was assigned to Irene Frederic for an indefinite period of time. She practically cursed when she saw him and huffed and puffed from the back seat, insisting that she didn't need his services and thanked him all the same. By the time Andrew reached the house in Queens, he had heard every reason she didn't want his assistance and how the entire matter would be rectified once she spoke to Helena tomorrow.

"Now Mrs. Frederic, Ms. Wells has instructed me to inform you that someone is waiting for you inside your residence," Andrew said, having listened very carefully to Helena's and then Pete's instructions.

"Someone? Someone who?" Irene demanded, but was met with a smile that said he couldn't say anymore. The woman grumbled all the way up the front steps and unlocked the door to her house, all the time promising she was going to set Helena straight first thing tomorrow.

"Ridiculous," she muttered as she walked and saw what was waiting for her.

"Now don't freak out, Mrs. F," Claudia said from inside the woman's living room.

Eileen smiled coming from the kitchen and it was obvious she was preparing something.

"What? Why?" Irene asked the familiar faces that weren't supposed to be there.

"We're sorry, Mrs. Frederic. Ms. Wells insisted that we be inside when you got home," Eileen said, moving to the small dining room where she set the table for three people.

"What are you doing here? She wants you to have dinner with me?" Irene asked.

Claudia walked to a chair and picked up a small duffel bag. "We're staying the night."

"What? Oh this is simply ridiculous. You don't have to …," Irene tried.

"We want to," Eileen said and Claudia agreed.

"Does she think I was born yesterday?" Irene asked, throwing down her flat pocketbook on the chair. The two younger women exchanged knowing looks that Irene couldn't help but notice and it prompted her to ask – "What?"

"She said you would ask that very question," Eileen said amazed at Helena's clairvoyance skills.

"And when you did, we were to say….," Claudia said looking at Eileen.

"That… you weren't, but your heart was," Eileen said, repeating Helena's words verbatim.


	25. You Always Hurt the One You Love

**There is a lot going on now - and I thank all of you who have sent messages asking about the plots, suggesting things and  
in general, tolerating the slow pace to get to where we're going.  
**

**Whatever is Helena planning? And will it happen now...**

* * *

**You Always Hurt the One You Love**

Bridget Cummings had an advantage over everyone in the ballroom of the Waldorf Astoria hotel where Helena dined next to the Mayor. She knew exactly where Myka's mind was and did her best to keep her engaged in the moment. The Mayor and all of the other guests uptown thought they had Helena's attention, but they didn't. She answered questions, laughed at jokes, shook hands, and gave advice, but all the time, she was thinking of Myka.

Bridget was on a mission to convince Myka that she was a celebrity in her own right. Myka wasn't just Helena's girlfriend. "Explain the Harvard Business Law Review asking for you to write a paper on corporate law, Bering," Bridget asked slyly.

"How do you know about that?" Myka asked, the email having just arrived that week.

"I didn't, but I figured it was only a matter of time until they approached you. Come on, Myka, admit it. Sure, some of these 15 minutes of fame is because you and Helena are the Darling Couple of the Century, but that's fleeting. One bad deal, one lawsuit, one fight, and the press will chew you guys up. What's left, Myka? Your talents, skills. You're very bright, sweetie. Anyone can see that," Bridget said, refilling their glasses after dinner.

"What is this about?" Myka asked, feeling the slightest bit fuzzy from the bubbly.

"This is about you. You're not in Helena's shadow. That kid is – Eileen Sullivan? Damn, you couldn't pay me to be in her shoes," Bridget laughed.

"Why? She's going to have a front row seat to things that people can only dream of. Helena will teach her everything," Myka said with adoration.

"Sure, but did you see the complexion on that child? She'll be burnt to a crisp if she doesn't play it smart," Bridget said. She had seen the mentor relationship many times in her industry. Only the smart ones survived the relationship.

"Helena is really very good with her," Myka smiled, thinking back to their conversation. Helena knew exactly how much to give Eileen without overwhelming her.

"I wonder what kind of mother she'll make?" Bridget asked. Bridget was always interested in how high-powered women managed their careers and families.

The question might have escaped Myka's attention another night, but not tonight; tonight she was wrestling with things that she had managed to push aside all week. Helena was not telling her things – only after the fact, and even then, she didn't know the whole story. She understood that Helena was running the company the way she saw fit, and wasn't going to drop in every time there was a decision to be made. She also knew Helena was always going to play by her rules and not always tell Myka when she was bending them.

Still, Myka couldn't help but add Bridget's question to the top of the list_. _

_How could she not know what kind of mother Helena had been? _

Myka reminisced about the pain she felt when Helena was in the ambulance with Irene and how she said she couldn't lose her. Myka associated that intense pain with Christina and it made sense to her that any loss would trigger it in Helena. Still, Helena hadn't talked about it.

And tonight it seemed obvious that Bridget was in a celebratory mood, but Myka had no idea what they were toasting. If she was still working on a deal for Helena, it would be very unlikely that the investment banker would be able to go to dinner at a moment's notice.

Myka finally focused back into what Bridget was saying.

"…otherwise, you wake up and poof – you're picking out Assisted Living places for the aged and all you have to show for it is the gold watch and some stock options," Bridget said, draining her glass.

"That sucks," Myka said, gulping her drink.

"Well, we don't have to worry, Myka. Maybe Helena is working on a new wrinkle cream or a fountain of youth pill," Bridget laughed.

Coffee was ordered and then after dinner drinks which Bridget took care in ordering. She knew she was losing Myka's attention and at first, attributed it to missing Helena.

"I feel like we're training you two to hold your breath under water when you're not together," Bridget teased.

"Why won't she tell me things?" Myka asked, tuning back in to Bridget, but on her own wavelength.

"Tell you things like what, sweetie?" Bridget asked.

What could Myka say about Helena? _Why she built an underground transit system? Why she breaks and enters when she wants to? Why she had stem cell injections ready to go?_

"I don't know everything about her, " Myka said, and Bridget conceded that they were going to talk about Helena now.

"Does she know everything about you? I mean, Myka, I know a handful of things about you. You're not very forthcoming," her friend pointed out.

"I tell you things. I told you…..when I lost my virginity. I told you I tried pot once," Myka whispered indignantly.

"Yeah, Myka Bering, the dark years, I remember," Bridget said. "You two spend so much time together, but you're always busy. She's running a big company, you're keeping her out of jail," Bridget laughed. "You two need to do more fun things. And before you say it, Bering, I don't mean reading books by the fireside which is your stock answer for '_what did you guys do this weekend_' by the way," Bridget said truthfully.

"Hey, well what about you and Sarah? What did you do last weekend?" Myka asked, defensively.

"We went by helicopter to Omni Bedford Springs in Pennsylvania. Three days, two nights of nothing but relaxing in the Springs Eternal Spa, six course dinner in our room, in room massages. Divine, Myka," Bridget said.

"You weren't working for Helena?" Myka slipped in.

"Nice try, Counselor," Bridget said in her drawl at Myka's attempt to get information out of her.

"We're just back from vacation," Myka sighed.

"That's your whole problem, Myka. You think you need to get away to be on vacation. Be spontaneous, Bering," Bridget said.

Bridget was all about spontaneity.

"I can…do spontaneous," Myka said, because this was a tender spot for Myka.

"Myka, people who do what you do, need methodical, decisive brains. Just shut it down once in a while, and let the other side take over," Bridget suggested.

"I will!" Myka said, sitting up straight in her chair and that's when Bridget noticed Myka had downed her entire drink that was supposed to be sipped.

"If I take you home drunk….," Bridget started to say and got hysterical laughing at what it sounded like.

"I'm going to be spontaneous when I get home," Myka said, slurring her words just a little.

"OK Bering, throwing up doesn't count so how about you and I walk a little before you return home," Bridget said, paying the bill and helping her friend up.

Myka was a little tipsy, but not enough that people noticed. Bridget's driver was waiting outside and he took them uptown. He stopped a few blocks from the townhouse so that Bridget could walk the rest of the way with Myka.

"I'm going to call Helena," Myka said more than once, but Bridget took her phone away.

"Let's give me a head start before you share your thoughts with Helena," Bridget said. She wasn't sure what kind of reception she was going to get from the Brit.

* * *

Bridget helped Myka navigate the front steps and the front door and begged her to keep her voice down, but Myka wanted to shout her love from the rooftops and so she bellowed out – "Helena G. Wells – I love you!"

"Ok, well this is where I leave you," Bridget said, helping Myka off with her coat. "Take two Advil and drink a lot of water."

"HEL-EN-A?" Myka yelled and Bridget begged her to stop yelling. And then Bridget saw it – the smile on Myka's face different from all the other smiles she wore that night. Her eyes lit up like beacons were shining directly in them, and a deep sigh that told Bridget Myka was in heaven.

Helena was there.

"There you are," Myka said and waited. She turned to Bridget and grabbed her by her lapel. "Wait, she's going to say the same thing back to me. It's something we do," Myka gushed.

"As if you two weren't adorable enough," Bridget whispered.

Helena came down the stairs, thrilled to see Myka, not so happy she brought company. Myka let go of Bridget's arm and walked crookedly to Helena.

"There you are," Helena said quietly and Myka turned back to look at Bridget. "See?" she asked to make sure her friend caught it.

"I missed you so much Helena," Myka said, and it was easy now for the Brit to see why Bridget had offered to walk her into the house.

"As did I," Helena said, slowly running her hands up Myka's covered arms. "Did you enjoy dinner with Ms. Cummings?"

"I did. We talked and you know what, Helena?" Myka asked wide-eyed. "She got that reservation because of my name!"

"You don't say," Helena remarked, unsure of the point.

"Well, I think I will leave you two …..," Bridget started to say before being held in her place by Helena's glare.

"Darling, could I have a moment with Ms. Cummings?" Helena asked in a pleasant tone.

"OK, but come back soon because I'm going to be spontaneous," Myka announced quite proud of her revelation.

"Indeed," Helena said. If it had not been of the most utmost importance that she speak to the woman that was in her hallway, Helena would have already said goodbye.

* * *

"I tried to call you about a bazillion times," Bridget said as the door to the library was closed behind her. She was not one to exaggerate numbers given her profession, but she was feeling uneasy.

"Yes, I know. Is everything set, Ms. Cummings?" Helena asked.

"Well if by _everything_ you mean has your packaged been delivered and is everything set to go, then yes. They insisted on knowing the package's contents and it took some convincing," Bridget said.

"And you managed that, did you?" Helena asked. Black eyes stared back at the woman who had handled this for Helena.

"I did, but only after convincing them that you're not a crazy woman hell-bent on destroying the world," Bridget laughed. Helena never changed her expression.

"For the price they are asking, I should be able to send whatever I want," Helena said back.

"Tell that to the President of the United States," Bridget said under her breath.

"Let's hope they are as good at following instructions as you are, Ms. Cummings," Helena said as a form of praise.

"Always a pleasure, Helena," Bridget said. Then much to Bridget's surprise, Helena opened the door.

Myka was already in the kitchen taking her medicine and drinking water. She was feeling better, and the buzz was wearing off.

"Tell Myka I said good night," Bridget said. "You're a very lucky woman, Helena."

"Indeed I am," Helena said, as the front door closed and Myka reappeared.

* * *

Helena stood there looking at Myka, taking in the sight her eyes longed for while she danced and talked to dozens of people hours before. A smiled crept over her face as she waited for Myka to come closer.

"We need to talk," Myka said and surprised Helena. _This is what Myka meant by spontaneous_? Helena wondered.

Myka had finally tuned into the feeling that was gnawing at her. She couldn't shut it down once she allowed it to surface. Myka took Helena's hand and walked into the library, where Helena sat down on the couch.

"Something happened this week, Helena," Myka started as she walked over to the fireplace. "When you were in the ambulance with Irene, I felt …..that pain," Myka said, touching her own chest over her heart. It was not the kind of sensation you forget easily.

"I'm so sorry, Myka," Helena said, but Myka closed the distance between them and knelt in front of Helena.

"No, Helena, don't be sorry. I am connected, I feel things now, and it's wonderful," Myka said, taking Helena's hands and kissing them.

Helena knew what Myka was talking about and she felt bad. She didn't want Myka to feel those feelings – those unbearable feelings of raw pain. "I don't know how to stop them…"

"I don't want you to. They're your feelings, Helena and I am grateful that I can share them in some small way. But I think I know what it all means," Myka said.

"Of course you do," Helena said.

"No, Helena, I know what the feelings are, but the intensity of them - the white-hot fire that comes with them. You're not letting me in, Helena. I experience the feelings, but you're not letting me touch where they are," Myka said.

Until now, Myka didn't even have the words that went along with these feelings. She thought at first it was not knowing about the tunnel project or going to see Adelaide that was bothering her, but it was much deeper than that. Maybe it was the alcohol that uninhibited Myka's usual reserve or the fact that being apart for only a few hours made her aware of how much she missed Helena. Something dislodged In Myka and she was forging ahead.

"Myka, I've never let anyone as close to me as you darling," Helena said, unsure of where this was coming from.

"I know, Helena, but I can feel it. I can feel things and I know now where the wall is," Myka said looking around as it all came to her. "I know where the hurt is."

Helena wanted to fall into those jade pools of concern and caring, but she couldn't do that without admitting what Myka was saying was true.

"I don't go there, Myka. I have those walls for a reason," Helena said, a deep sadness creeping slowly up at her.

"Let me help….," Myka said, but Helena pulled back.

"No!" Helena said sharply and surprised Myka. The sadness was gone, the softness around her eyes disappeared.

"I just…," Myka tried to say.

Helena was standing up now. Myka slowly stood up. "Do you think I don't know you can feel that? That when I feel loss, the feeling resonates in you? I am sorry it does, Myka. I wish I could protect you from these awful feelings, but I don't know how to," Helena said and got angry as she heard those words.

"I don't want you to protect me…," Myka said slowly, trying to take in how the conversation turned.

"I have to protect you! You are kind and good and - you can't sustain these feelings, Myka," Helena said.

"Are you suggesting that I am weak?" Myka said insulted.

"I am suggesting it is my job to protect you," Helena said again.

"And what, Helena? If the pain gets to be too much, you'll run down to the lab and shoot me with stem cells to repair my poor weak heart?" Myka said and regretted the words as soon as they were out. She had not only insulted her lover, she had mocked Helena's brilliant skills.

"_Myka, words are like toothpaste," her mother told her when she was explaining how marriage worked. "Once the words are out, you can never put them back." _

Helena had sustained blows to her face that stung less than those words. The brilliant woman couldn't grasp what was going on. Emotional doors tried to close shut and walls that once protected Helena failed to contain the flood of emotions that came at her.

This was always Helena's fear. The person she let in would be her destruction.

"Helena, I'm so sorry….," Myka said and tried to touch Helena, but the Brit withdrew quickly and pulled away. "Please Helena, I don't know what I am saying…"

Helena's black eyes pierced the distance between them momentarily. Her breathing was labored and she couldn't maintain eye contact with Myka. And when she finally did, Myka saw the waves of pain that were going on inside Helena.

But Myka couldn't feel any of them.

* * *

**Probably not the best time to write Myka as not perfect with the show nearing its end.  
But a wise reader pointed out - that Helena has come a long way in making amends for her errors.  
It's time to give Myka a chance.  
She screwed up royally this time.  
**


	26. Zero Tolerance

**Zero Tolerance**

"Helena, please….," Myka tried again, but the Brit whipped her arm away from Myka's gentle touch. She didn't say a word, but her facial expression was loud and clear. Helena had been blindsided.

Helena walked out of the room, and Myka took a deep breath, the word – '_stupid'_ – continuously repeated in her head. Myka followed Helena into the large entryway, but it seemed Helena didn't know where to go. In her own home, and she didn't know where to go. Finally, she moved toward the door to the basement.

"Helena, please - I'm so sorry," Myka said again of her ill-chosen words. Helena simply closed the door behind her and locked it. Myka banged her head gently against the door. "I'm sorry, Helena," but there was still no response. "Dammit!" Myka yelled and put her hand on the glass plate that usually recognized her hand print and allowed her in.

Now it refused - locking her out, much the same way Helena was.

Myka paced the floor wondering what to do. She didn't mean for the conversation to go awry. She really had planned on coming home and telling Helena how much she missed her and how she loved her and how she drove her crazy with desire. Somewhere in that planning, her feelings of elation left the door open and other feelings tagged along for the ride. They weren't silent passengers. They questioned how come Helena hadn't told Myka things and begged the question – did that mean something? Was Helena only going to share the convenient things and keep secrets to herself? When Bridget wondered what kind of mother Helena would make, Myka wanted to scream she was a mother and suffered an unimaginable loss, but she couldn't. In spite of being in the spotlight with Helena, she could not tell anyone about her. Myka accepted that – but realized – even if she could – there was so much about Helena she didn't know. _What was it like to have a daughter? Did she play with Christina? Who was she named after? _

It was as if Myka's feelings of missing and loving Helena brought her to the precipice and she realized for the first time, the gaps in their connection.

Myka felt her heart as if to check if it was still beating. It was pounding, but she still couldn't tell where Helena was, she couldn't feel her the way she could before. Helena had shut down – not just her feelings, but their connection. That scared Myka most of all. Suppose she couldn't get it back? She rushed at the door and banged on it. "Helena, please….," Myka tried, but there was nothing.

Then Myka thought about what Helena could be doing. _Where would Helena go_? Myka knew the answer immediately. She would go to Irene and probably took the transit system there. Myka found her phone on the hallway table and dialed Irene. A very tired woman answered the phone.

"Is everything okay?" Irene asked, because Myka rarely called, especially at this hour.

"Irene….," Myka said and the rest of her words got stuck behind the lump in her throat.

"Is Helena okay?" Irene asked, sitting up straight in her chair. She had said good night to the two body guards a little while ago and was reading in her room.

"We…had words. I said some really terrible things. Irene….," Myka said between soft sobs.

"It's okay Myka," Irene comforted her. "I'm sure Helena will be okay once she calms down." Irene was surprised this didn't happen more often given Helena's temper, but had come to appreciate the calming effect Myka had on the Brit.

"Irene…I …..can't …..feel her …..we're not connected," Myka said and the tears cascaded down her cheeks and her throat ached from the words.

Irene had only inkling about what this meant – and it wasn't good.

"Myka, where is Helena?" Irene asked, pushing her feet back into the slippers.

"She went into the basement. She won't let me in," Myka said. "I thought maybe she was on her way to you."

Irene knew if Helena needed anything right now it was to get her anger out or cry. She would only do either of those with her, if Myka wasn't available.

"She just needs time to calm down, Myka. I'm sure she'll be fine and will be back," Irene said, trying to sound convincing.

"I need her to accept my apology. I didn't mean for any of it to come out that way," Myka started to confess.

"I'm sure you didn't and Helena will understand that, Myka," Irene assured her.

"I'm worried," Myka said.

Irene was, too. A disruption in their _Oneness_ is what concerned Irene the most. She knew theirs was more intense than anything she had shared with Helena. She knew that it was driven by an emotional connection that was sustained by both people's desire. You had to want to be connected. If Myka couldn't sense Helena inside, Helena had shut down.

And that was never a good thing.

"Let me go downstairs and I'll call you back," Irene said, hoping the Brit was sitting in her living room.

Irene hung up and went to the floor below, but the house was quiet. She looked through the lace curtains on her living room window hoping Helena would be there. Then Irene remembered her house guests and worried Helena would not come with them there. So Irene had to start thinking of where else Helena might go.

* * *

Irene paced the floor, much as Myka was doing back in the townhouse. Myka couldn't wait though. She had to find Helena. Every minute of feeling disconnected was agony for her.

This is what it felt like to be truly alone in the world. Her concern became tinged with anger. How dare Helena cut her off like this? Didn't she realize how much pain this caused? Maybe she didn't. Myka would give her the benefit of the doubt. For now.

Myka used that anger to bang on the door again, but there was nothing. She didn't think Helena would ignore her pleas, so she decided Helena left. Now she had to find her.

Myka went to grab her coat and looked upstairs. A terrible thought crossed her mind and she dashed up them, taking the steps two at a time. She rushed to the door that housed the Time Machine and listened, the entire time begging '_no, no, no_' in a small voice. Silence. She sighed her relief knowing there was no way to use the machine without some audible detection.

No one could just disappear anymore. Even Helena could be tracked – electronically. Myka needed Claudia. She was going to have to admit that she pushed Helena too far and ask for help. She put on her coat and headed to Irene's, texting Claudia. Within seconds, the IT Director was on the phone with Myka. _When did she last have contact with Helena? Did Helena have her phone? No I don't have any visual of her underground system yet. Let me check some surveillance cameras at the house._

The cab got Myka to Irene's in thirty minutes and she spent all that time texting Helena or trying her cell. The taxi driver didn't realize who his passenger was and dropped her off without putting it together.

"I had him drive through the park in case she went for a run," Myka said as she sat down in Irene's living room. Claudia was there now with her laptop opened.

Myka looked at Eileen when she asked – "Do you know where she is?" Irene knew what Myka meant by that question. She was afraid that Helena's _Oneness_ had shifted to her own flesh and blood.

"No, I have no idea," Eileen said, sitting down in an oversized easy chair to think.

"Sonova…," Claudia started, but stopped short. "She's changed everything. The cameras were offline, the security codes have been changed and …,' Claudia said as she furiously typed passwords and codes. "She's hacked the system, son of a ….."

"This is all my fault," Myka said, looking directly at Irene.

"Now Myka, she'll be okay. She's upset," Irene said. Myka looked at the older woman. As hard as Irene tried to sound reassuring, her demeanor said she was very worried.

Irene was used to Helena's temper tantrums, the worst of which were all before Myka. This was different. If she was shutting down from Myka – she was untethered from what grounded her and anything was possible.

"Shut down the labs," Irene said to Claudia. "Recode them if you have to. Eileen, get Mr. Lattimer on the phone and tell him what's going on."

"What is going on?" Eileen asked to be sure.

"She is not going to like that," Claudia said, knowing her boss well.

"Do it," Irene said, and Claudia's head snapped back down and she reprogrammed security codes to the labs at Wells Corp.

Irene couldn't share what she knew about certain projects and was afraid Helena, in a fit, would compromise things. For the next hour, Claudia checked everywhere that any one of them could think Helena might go. There was no one at the office, no entry at the Penthouse, she hadn't returned to the townhouse. Pete and Steve were out driving around Manhattan, looking for their boss. Finally, Irene told Claudia to leave her laptop and go back to bed with Eileen. They wouldn't find Helena if she didn't want to be found, and right now, she didn't want them to.

"I don't like this," Myka said, unable to sit down and after the pseudo body guards went back to bed.

"Myka, there is bound to be discord in every relationship. Coming through it - as I have no doubt you and Helena will, will only make your connection stronger," Irene said, gently patting Myka's hand. "We'll wait here until we hear from her."

Irene went to the closet and pulled out a blanket and insisted Myka sit down in the recliner chair. Myka went through the whole evening, telling Irene what happened and how much she regretted her words. Irene understood what was really bothering Myka – and how hard Helena's circumstances made it. Reconciling that was hard.

Myka talked until she couldn't say it all again, wearing herself out. At three in the morning, Myka finally gave into the exhaustion and closed her eyes.

No one had heard anything from Helena.

* * *

Irene sat there staring out the window wondering where Helena would go when she felt this way. She wasn't sure she had the answer, but she went upstairs, got dressed, and called a taxi. The only sound in the quiet residential neighborhood was the dull thud of the door closing as Irene told the driver to take her to Wells Corp in Times Square. Thirty minutes later, as neon lights scrolled and flickered, Irene said hello to the night security guard. She didn't bother asking if he had seen Helena because she knew if the woman was here, she wouldn't have come through the front door. Claudia would have been able to detect her presence through the normal channels. Irene made her way up to the 17th floor and knocked on Helena's door and went in.

There behind the large desk sat the woman who was trying to close herself off from the world and lick her wounds. Myka might have guessed as well that Helena would return here, but Irene had only one advantage over Myka for the time being. She had a history with Helena and had seen her struggle with acclimating back into the world – and when things didn't go her way – this is where she retreated to.

There was another reason Irene didn't wake Myka to come with her. She knew Helena needed to get her anger out – and she didn't want Myka to bear the brunt of that. She, on the other hand, had been down this road with Helena before when something upset her.

Plus she was sporting a brand new heart.

Helena didn't seem surprised to see the HR Director in her doorway. She glared her warning, but Irene walked to the chair in front of the desk and sat down anyway. Irene even pushed the Newton's Cradle closer in case that would help. Helena continued to pound keys on her keyboard as she drafted directives about projects and policies.

"Are you okay?" Irene asked not sitting all the way back in her chair.

"I am perfectly fine. You, on the other hand, do not look well," Helena said without looking at her.

"Myka is worried sick, Helena," Irene said and saw Helena clench her jaw and blink slowly.

"Then return with the message that I am okay," Helena said as if they were discussing business.

Irene had to be very careful now. Pushing Helena even gently could backfire when she was hurt. If Helena could block out Myka, she could detach from anyone. Irene had to go easy.

"Do you want to talk about it?" was met with a resounding '_no'_. Suggestions that it would be better to talk about it were swatted away like flies. Helena knew exactly what Irene was doing. This was the woman's _modus operandi_ that she used to get Helena to talk about her feelings. Helena was having none of that. She was hurt, closed off and that was that.

* * *

Myka woke up with a start. She had no intention of falling asleep and cursed herself for not being more alert. She looked to the spot where Irene had been sitting and saw the teacup still here, still warm. She looked at the doorway and saw a coat missing from the closet – her eidetic memory finally helping out. Now she felt the frustration mount as two people were missing.

_How could Irene know where to look for Helena and not Myka? Where would Helena go? Where would Helena feel safe?_ She gently pounded the heel of her palm on her forehead in an effort to make herself think.

And then she knew and was calling a cab to take her into the City.

* * *

"You should be home resting and not gallivanting around the City," Helena chastised her friend.

"Your babysitters are sound asleep by the way," Irene said, trying to ease into a conversation.

"Then I shall fire them, " Helena said - her eyes still locked on the screen.

"Don't be ridiculous," Irene slipped and an icy glare shot her way. "Fine, fire them. Fire all of us," Irene said because she was tired of hitting her head against the brick wall that was Helena.

And then Irene lost it.

"Oh Helena, when will you learn?" Irene said, gently pounding her clenched fist on the desk.

And that did it. If Irene had been rested, not aggravated at having uninvited guests or not worried about what Helena was doing, she would have chosen her words more carefully. And that was all it took.

"You listen to me," Helena said, rising from her chair and leaning over looking down at Irene. "I have learned a great deal. You madam, told me to play nice, fight fair, be open to things, stop acting like a child and I did those things. I learned to apologize, I learned to think before acting, to be considerate of others' feelings. And look at what happened. You got sick scaring the life out of me and Myka is not pleased with me," Helena said, and the more she spoke, the angrier she got.

"I am sorry I scared you," Irene asked calmly.

"Do you see what happens when people think I am soft? They try to buy off my employees. Employees think I am available for the beck and call, and Myka feels I do not trust her because I refuse to share the darkest parts of my soul with her. I do not need a _One_, " Helena said, seething. "I need _me_!"

Helena crossed her arms and turned away, unable to look at Irene as emotions pushed at her. She was surprised at how quickly she felt the cutoff with Myka and it scared her. But she was hurt, angry and incredibly stubborn – the trifecta of poor decision making. She stood there hearing the sound of her own jagged breathing and waited. She was ready to pounce on the next syllable Irene uttered.

Irene looked at Helena, trying to decide what to do next for her. This wasn't Helena frustrated or impatient – this was Helena hurt. Irene decided to speak to Helena from her heart.

"You're right," Irene said, getting up from her chair.

"What do you mean..?" Helena jumped before she realized what the words were.

"I asked you to do all those things, Helena, and you did them," Irene said, coming around the desk. "You have come so far, Helena, and I am sorry. I am sorry I scared you and I'm sorry Myka wanted more from you. I think sometimes I forget you have your limits, Helena, because you seem so limitless to me. You deserve better from me," Irene said and pulled the stiff bodied Brit to her and hugged her.

Helena remained silent.

"Talk to her, Helena," Irene said about the true source of Helena's pain. "She is so worried about you."

"I …cannot tell her," Helena said, pulling away gently and looking out the window.

"You can tell me anything," Myka said from the door. "Or nothing."

Irene turned to see Myka there and heard the small gasp from Helena because she was not prepared. Myka crossed the room slowly, as Irene moved away to make room.

"Helena, I am so sorry. Please forgive me," Myka said, continuing to close the distance between them. "I was scared Helena, but tonight taught me what I really fear. And that is losing you. Please come back to me," Myka said and stopped in front of Helena. "I am so sorry," Myka whispered through soft tears.

"Do you know why I came here, Myka?" Helena asked, but didn't move. "Because this office is mine. I built this – all of this. The last time I had a stroke of genius, I gave it away and spent years mourning its loss – until I found out what true loss was. I lost my child. I failed Christina, Myka. I failed her. And when she died, my heart broke, but a piece of my soul went with her. We are not meant to live without souls, Myka. It drives us insane and that is what happened to me. I lost all sense of reality as I searched for answers, ways to bring her back to me. And when I couldn't - I resorted to using my skills to hurt the people who hurt her. I did it then, and I would do it again. And worse than knowing what I am, is living with the fact that I didn't protect Christina. My job was to protect, and I didn't do that. And you want me to share that with you? Why would I share that darkness with you?" Helena said, angry, hurt, confused, and scared.

"Because I didn't want you to be alone with it," Myka said, and fell on her knees in front of Helena. "Because I want all of you, not just your intellect and kind heart. Not just Helena who saves the world, one person at a time. I want all of you, Helena. I don't want any part of you to be alone in this world, ever again," Myka said, in front of Helena.

Irene had walked slowly out of the room, but waited to hear Helena's response.

"Thank you, Myka," Helena said, pulling Myka to stand up. "From the bottom of my heart, thank you." She leaned in and kissed Myka as if they had been separated for weeks. "I thought I was protecting you, but I think I was protecting myself."

"How?" Myka asked.

Helena took Myka's hand and they sat down on the couch, their knees very close. "Myka, I never looked in anyone's eyes for my reflection. I always knew who and what I was. But then you came into my life. And I started to look into your eyes and saw myself. You see the best in me Myka, and for the first time in my life, I liked my reflection. I was that kind, caring person I had once been. You resurrected all the good in me, Myka. I didn't want that image spoiled by sharing all the rest. And even when I told you some of it, I still could look in your eyes and see how much you loved me. I never want to lose that, Myka," Helena said and bowed her head.

"Helena, please listen to me. There is nothing you can do, nothing you can tell me that will ever change how much I love you. Your past never mattered to me because I love the person you are no matter what. Always trust that, Helena. I love all of you," Myka said and put her hand on Helena's heart.

Helena put her hand over Myka's and held it in place. Then - Myka felt the surge of energy that flowed through her hand into her own body.

And just like that – Myka was reconnected to Helena.

* * *

Outside in the waiting area, a very tired Mrs. Frederic sighed her relief as she sat on the couch. She texted Claudia and told her where they were and that everything was okay. It was Saturday morning, and no one would be coming up to the 17th floor. Irene took her coat and folded it over and placed it behind her head as she lay down on the couch – exhausted from the early morning activities.

"I don't care if I do have a new heart, I am too old for all of this," the woman said as she closed her eyes and smiled the broadest smile.

* * *

**Perhaps it is the ending of the show, or the threat they won't do the right thing, but this was written  
with the general angst of all of that. Not my best work I admit. **


	27. One Track Mind

**One Track Mind**

"Oh thank you, Helena, thank you," Myka said of the gift of her Oneness back. She sat next to Helena on the couch. "I was so afraid you had given it…," she said through soft sobs. "Can you forgive me, Helena?"

"Myka, of course, " Helena said, pulling her into her arms, and hugging her. She placed her hand on the back of Myka's head, and ran it down the length of the curls. "Thank you for wanting it back. It was a terrible feeling not to be connected to you. I understand what you want, Myka. We are on a journey through life together, and I hope we never stop discovering each other."

_Helena was back and that was all that mattered to Myka. _

Myka couldn't let go of Helena, so she simply pushed herself down into Helena's lap and pulled her legs up onto the couch and held onto the Brit's hand. Helena sat back, accepting Myka's head and stroking her hair with her free hand. Myka felt as if someone finally stopped her world from spinning and placed it right side up. Her eyes were wet, her cheeks tear-stained, but her heart had stopped hurting and she was right where she wanted to be – back with Helena.

The first thing that Helena noticed was that being hell-bent on shutting down and protecting herself wasn't as important as being reconnected with Myka. It meant she was aware of the tender parts of her heart – the parts that ached with missing Christina and the pain of feeling responsible, but she was no longer alone with those feelings. Even after telling Myka about them – some of them for the second time – Myka embraced her. She didn't reflect any of the horror Helena felt about herself. Even after this, Myka loved her.

Helena bent down and kissed Myka's head as she lay in her lap. The sun was piercing the windows now, as dawn crept across the avenues and streets of Manhattan. As Myka felt herself drift off into sleep, she knew what she had to do when she got back home.

It was time.

* * *

Helena listened to the sound of Irene's slight snore coming from the waiting area and then texted Claudia and Eileen that the woman in their keep had escaped and was resting comfortably outside her office. And that Myka, too, was there and everyone was fine. "Call off the dogs," Helena ended the text.

"Do you think we're going to be in trouble because Mrs. Frederic got away?" Eileen wondered as she lay next to Claudia.

"She didn't get away, she left. And no, the boss knows Mrs. F was going to give us the slip at some point. Which is why…..," Claudia said, pausing to open up her laptop and pressing some keys. "The boss injected a tiny little GPS into her."

"INTO HER?" Eileen said aghast. "I don't think that's even legal."

"Yeah, probably not, but kinda cool, don't you think?" Claudia said in total admiration of how tiny the detector had to be to fit through a syringe. Technology on that level was awesome, she thought.

"No, not cool to put something in someone that they didn't agree to," Eileen said considering all the ramifications. "She is going to freak out."

"What? Oh yes, yes, she will. Totally freak out. Yes, but we can't tell her," Claudia said, looking at the map that showed exactly where the sleeping woman was resting. The blue dot kept blinking on the grid that was Wells Corp.

"Do we all have to get them," Eileen wondered.

"Yeah, no it's temporary. You know so Helena could keep an eye on her. Purely for medical purposes," Claudia said, but had trouble keeping the smile off her face at the technology portion of this.

"I can't believe you're okay with this?" Eileen said.

"Think of it, Eileen. You go for surgery, they plant this little bio button in you that gives them readings on how your surgery went and how you are healing," the techie said. It was Wells Corp's next big invention.

"And so you sign a form before the surgery that says it's okay to deposit said chip in you?" Eileen asked, making her point.

"Well yeah, oh okay …..so disclosure is the issue here. Yes, I agree. Totally. But remember, Mrs. F was kind of out of it when the boss ….," Claudia took her two fists and slammed them down together on the bed. "Still, pretty cool," she said and coughed to erase the smile. "Did you ever want to be a lawyer?"

"So everyone is at work and okay?" Eileen asked moving closer to Claudia and gently closing the laptop.

"Yeah, seems like it," Claudia said – oblivious to the signals Eileen was giving her, by sliding closer to her in the bed.

"How about I make you breakfast …," Eileen said looking up at Claudia. Clear azure pools of playfulness finally caught the techie's attention.

"Oh you mean….?" Claudia said, red rushing to her cheeks as she smiled her pleasure at the thought.

"Yes," Eileen confirmed the open definition of breakfast. "At your apartment."

"Oh good," Claudia said, letting out a long sigh. "I thought you meant here and that would be '_freaky'_," she said in a high voice.

"No, not here," Eileen explained. "We've been on call for forever and need some time for us."

"You're going to be a fun boss," Claudia said, kissing her girlfriend and jumping up to get dressed.

* * *

Myka slept peacefully and although Helena was just as exhausted, she couldn't close her eyes. She didn't want to miss a moment of looking down at Myka. Helena stroked Myka's hair, studied her face, and basked in the peace their connection brought her. Helena had never known anything like it.

She smiled, thinking of how this all played out now. She and Myka had come through the event, both the better for it. Each understood a little more what was truly important to them.

Irene woke up a little unsure of where she was exactly. She turned to see the office door still opened and got up to peek in. She saw Helena sitting there as Myka slept. The Brit smiled and waved Irene to come in.

"How are you feeling?" Helena asked in a whisper, as Irene sat down.

"I am fine. How are you?" Irene asked, putting her hand on Helena's knee. "Everything okay?"

"Oh yes, fine," Helena said, looking lovingly down at Myka.

Irene smiled, feeling sorry for anyone not as fortunate as she was to witness this relationship so closely. These two women, both of whom she adored, were the epitome of a loving couple. They truly were the relationship that others could be measured against. Irene smiled at her private joke that couple's counselors might ask one day -,

- "_So on a scale of one to Bering & Wells, how good is your relationship_?"

"Can I make you some tea?" Irene asked as she prepared to get herself coffee.

"Do you not think I suffered enough for one day?" Helena asked, a twinkle in her eye.

"But you do it so well, Helena," Irene said, taking her place in the ritual of subjugated affection that these two took part in.

Myka stirred, not from the conversation, but because she missed Helena. Helena shot the HR Director a look, blaming her and Irene put her hands out in a defensive gesture and left.

* * *

"There you are," Helena said, looking down into Myka's sleepy eyes.

"There you are," Myka said back, smiling and pulling Helena's hand into her face. "I'm sorry I was asleep."

"No, thank you for sleeping. You gave me one of my favorite things to do," Helena said and placed a soft as willow kiss onto Myka's lips.

"To be in total silence?" Myka teased.

"To stare at you as you sleep, perchance to dream," Helena said.

"I did dream," Myka said, closing her eyes to visualize the memory. "We were in a field and there was no one there, but us. And something fell from the sky."

"What was it?" Helena asked, with great interest.

"I don't know," Myka said, her brows furrowed as she tried to grasp the gossamer memory. "I woke up before I could find out."

"Ah, well perhaps another time," Helena said, kissing her again.

* * *

The strong aroma of coffee floated into the room and Myka smiled. Mrs. Frederic brought in a tray with three cups, two of them filled with the sweet nectar. Myka sat up, but moved in right next to Helena. Her entire being needed to be close enough to touch Helena now.

"Thank you for this, Irene. How are you feeling?" Myka asked, caressing the cup.

"I am fine, thank you," Irene said, pushing the teacup over to Helena. The Brit stared at her, the looked down at the cup and back at Irene. The gesture spoke volumes.

"No, hell didn't freeze over, but I think you could manage this once," Irene answered the look accurately.

Helena took the cup as Myka watched her expression. She detected the subtle shudder as she sipped the tea as if she could detect poison.

"You do remember a time before Ms. Sullivan when you managed to drink mortal's tea or even made your own?" Irene asked.

"I used to make my own amino acids, but now I have a lab that can do it," Helena pointed out.

"I don't wish to overstay my welcome," Irene said, getting up from the chair. "And speaking of overstaying one's welcome, I intend to lock my doors tonight so please don't send any babysitters."

"I wouldn't dream of intruding on your privacy," Helena smiled devilishly.

The look wasn't lost on Irene who immediately began to wonder what that meant. She was too tired to verbally wrestle anymore and left to go back home. When she emerged from the building minutes later, there was Andrew waiting outside, holding the back door to the car open for her. Irene exhaled a deep breath, and got in the car.

* * *

"Let's go home," Helena said to Myka and they left the building hand in hand. In spite of the early hour, there were people in Times Square already lining up for tickets to Broadway shows or going to work. Heads turned, people poked their friends and pointed so that they could catch a glimpse of Manhattan's favorite couple walking north on Broadway to Columbus Circle and then up Central Park West to the townhouse. The two-mile walk gave the women time to just be together, except when someone would approach and say hello or ask them a question. Myka was getting used to the cameras being aimed at them even though she found it still uncomfortable. She envied Helena's smooth way, never thrown by a question or shout out of adoration. Helena's gait never broke and Myka was learning from her how to tune out the rest of the world.

Most of the people shouted hello and went on their way. It was Helena's goal to appear invisible so that no one would disturb them. It was hard to appear indistinguishable when the gene pool sought to make you ravishing, Myka thought of her girlfriend.

By the time the two women had walked to Central Park West, the more residential area was quieter and the pedestrians were mostly runners heading for the park. Somewhere around 79th Street, they passed a big banner announcing the spring concert event happening that night on the open field called the Great Lawn in the park.

"Oh wow look, the jazz festival is tonight. Do you want to….?" Myka was asking when Helena stopped in her tracks.

Helena read the announcement in bold letters. "What the bloody hell?" she asked as she grabbed for her phone.

"What is it, Helena?" Myka asked as the Brit called someone on her phone and began pacing on the sidewalk.

"Could you give me a minute, darling?" Helena forced a smile on her face. She walked closer to the park's wall and pointed to the banner as she talked into the phone.

Myka looked around and wondered what had Helena so upset. _Was she worried about the noise reaching the townhouse? The crowds of people who might fill the streets as they entered or exited the park_? One thing Myka had learned was how difficult it was to guess what was going on inside that beautiful mind.

And she could never in a million years have guessed the reason Helena was on the phone with the Mayor insisting, no _demanding_, that the concert be cancelled.


	28. Two Hearts, One Love

I know how real life has a way of taking up your time - so thanks for reading along.

I miss your posts - but totally understand. Just wanted you all to know that.

* * *

**Two Hearts, One Love**

"This is not what I agreed to," Helena said into the phone as she paced back and forth in front of the park. Myka smiled and shrugged her shoulders when the passersby would look in their direction. In spite of what Helena believed, Central Park was not her front yard. Myka would gently remind her she didn't have property rights just because it was in her view. None of that seemed to matter to Helena who yelled into the phone. The call ended and Helena looked up to the skies in total frustration.

"Problem?" Myka asked when Helena walked back to where she was standing on the sidewalk.

Helena forced a smile trying to convey everything was alright. "Nothing that can't be taken care of," the Brit said through gritted teeth.

"Are you concerned about the crowds?" Myka asked, thinking maybe Wells Security could set up a barricade outside the townhouse if that was what had Helena concerned.

"I don't like disruptions," Helena said and crossed the street with Myka.

Helena had cleared everything with the Mayor. She told him what she needed, and he drew up his conditions. Helena feared she would never see the end of dinners and fundraisers, but it had to be done.

"_Can't you ask for simple things, like closing the Met for a private affair, or renting out Carnegie Hall for a benefit concert? Must it always involve the New York Police Department or Fire Department?" the Mayor complained. _

He immensely enjoyed borrowing Helena as his dinner guest and even suggested Myka could come along anytime. He wasn't trying to trick people into thinking he and the Fabulous Helena Wells were an item. He and the world understood now that Helena had one love. The Mayor wanted Helena for her ability to smooth talk anyone about anything. He didn't mind bending the rules for someone whose presence guaranteed a sold out crowd.

But Helena could be difficult.

The Mayor now measured Helena's temper in how often the word '_bloody'_ was used in their conversations and by all accounts, this one was over the top. He actually thought she used the adjective to describe the adjective in this conversation. It was that bad. Still, he told her that the concert had been planned since last year and that he would make sure the organizers cleared the park …..but Helena had already hung up on him.

She was being _that_ difficult.

* * *

Myka tried to rub Helena's shoulder and pulled her in close as they finished their trek to their home. Once inside, Myka suggested she would make them breakfast and Helena went into her study to do some work.

It took some self-talking on Myka's part to not insist that Helena come into the kitchen with her. It wasn't the chastising she usually did, but rather a reminder that she didn't need to be right next to Helena to feel their connection. It was going to take Myka some time to get over the sensation of losing that _Oneness_. She was already working on the cure.

Helena busied herself with checking and rechecking things she had set in motion after their return from Melody Island. Surely the money she spent would assure her things would go as planned. There was no room for error.

Myka brought in a tray of scrambled egg whites with vegetables, toast, and freshly squeezed orange juice. Helena joined her in the dining room where Myka again apologized for what had happened.

"Myka darling, I doubt that will be our last misunderstanding. The important thing is what we learn from it," Helena said, putting a bit of the egg on a fork and feeding Myka.

"Well, what I have learned again," Myka said, repeating the action, and presenting Helena with the food filled fork, "…is that you are incredibly kind."

"I am," Helena smiled and grabbed Myka's hand, holding it there as she protruded her tongue to lick the fork painstakingly slowly.

Myka's eyes locked onto the action and she almost forgot to let out the breath she had taken in. Helena's movements ceased and Myka finally exhaled – out of disappointment, until she looked up at Helena's eyes filled with lust.

Myka threw – not dropped – the fork down on the table as she leapt from her chair, and grabbed at Helena. She pressed her lips onto Helena's and invaded her mouth, making a low moaning sound as she took Helena's jaw in her hands. Myka's head turned right, and then left, as she repeatedly kissed Helena.

Helena pushed away from the table, never breaking the kiss and stood up, allowing Myka to walk her backwards until the wall broke their waltz. Helena felt Myka's hands roam the length of her body from her hips up to her breasts as Myka adeptly removed her button down blouse – by pulling hard on the two sides and popping the buttons off. Feeling Helena's bare skin sent shivers down Myka's spine and she started to kiss her shoulders, letting the bra straps fall so she could tenderly touch the top of Helena's swollen breasts.

Helena wanted to walk across the black and white tiled hallway to the living room, but Myka's touches were making her knees weak and movement seemed impossible. Finally, Myka decided they needed room – and withdrew her mouth from Helena's skin.

"Come with me," Myka said, the words whispered in Helena's left ear. Myka pulled Helena slowly into the entryway and toward the stairs that Helena swore she would not be able to climb.

"Just...no…here," Helena pleaded. "Take me." She pulled Myka towards her and pressed her body into Myka's hips, sliding a leg between Myka's. Myka knew if she didn't go now to the bedroom, their love-making would happen on a cold tile floor or the uncomfortable carpeted steps. Neither was inviting. She broke Helena's embrace and started walking backwards up the stairs. Helena stared at the uncooperative woman. "Don't make me …," Helena almost begged. Myka smiled devilishly down at Helena who summoned up all her strength and lunged to grab Myka's arm to make her comply. Myka was too fast, her years of fencing making her retreat lightning quick.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Myka provoked Helena.

Helena saw this teasing as a battle of wills. She would remain at the bottom of the steps, her breasts half exposed from Myka's disrobing, and be coy. Myka would admit defeat and retrace her steps. Helena looked up to see Myka slowly pulling the black netted top over her head and allowing it to fall before her hands undid the front zipper on her pants.

Helena took the steps two at a time to catch up.

* * *

The break in their connection, albeit temporary, felt so bad to both lovers that they were determined to seal up any fracture that might have happened. None had, but that didn't stop them from falling together on the large bed and swimming through blankets and sheets until they lay in each other's arms, bare skin on top of bare skin. Myka pulled at Helena who was above her to make sure every cell in her body knew Helena was there and with her.

And although tender touches relieved powerful aching – several times – it was the sweet caresses and kissing that both bodies craved. Myka's head rested peacefully on Helena's breast now. She listened to the Brit's heartbeat return to normal after expertly making every nerve ending reach fever pitch before gliding Helena over the edge. She then caused an eruption of fiery explosions before allowing Helena to fall back into down-like caverns of relief.

As Myka drifted off to sleep, her mind raced with ideas. She was going to be spontaneous and that took some planning.

The problem was that she was going to hit a brick wall in her execution.

* * *

Hours later, noise filled the outside street with concertgoers as they carried blankets, chairs, and bottles of wine for the opening night of Central Park's free concerts. The weather had delivered a balmy evening for Manhattan with clear skies above. Myka woke up first, and prayed the curtains were drawn so that throngs of people couldn't see into the famed townhouse. Fortunately, they were.

Helena stirred and Myka kissed her forehead, lulling her back into sleep.

_Was there anyone more fortunate than she at that moment in time, she wondered. She didn't think so._

The women slowly got up after dusk and were famished. Brunch spilled eggs still donned the dining room from hours before and Myka insisted they clean it up. The refrigerator was stocked, but neither could decide what they wanted and so Myka suggested they head out to find something appealing.

"Into those crowds?" Helena asked, annoyed the visitors had not been turned away.

"Not into them, exactly," Myka said, as they dressed upstairs. Myka shimmied into skinny tan pants and a loose-fitting rose-colored blouse with a deep v neck cut. Helena shouted out from the closet asking what she should wear.

"Please, Helena, _casual_," Myka said, hoping not to give anything away.

Helena emerged in _Ralph Lauren_ stretch leather skinny pants, with lace plackets from the knee down to the ankle. With it, she wore a cream-colored lace blouse that opened to reveal Helena's soft ivory skin.

"Wow," Myka said, at how lovely the outfit was. "I don't know how you walk in those," she added, when she saw the high heeled open toed shoes.

"Why gracefully, of course," Helena teased as she ran the stopper in her perfume bottle up her body from her cleavage to her neck. Myka watched and smiled, already planning where she would plant her next set of kisses.

* * *

The women left the townhouse, walked down the street, undetected by the people rushing into the park. Helena's black hair blew gently in the soft wind as she and Myka made their way down to Columbus Circle, where Myka hailed a cab.

"Where are we going?" Helena asked as she went into the back seat.

"17 Barrow, please," Myka said to the driver as he took off into the traffic that infused Manhattan on a late Saturday night.

"Oh, being mysterious, are we?" Helena commented as she looked at her phone. She tapped keys furiously, keeping the phone out of Myka's view. So far, everything was on time.

"I'd say you're doing a very good job of that yourself," Myka said, leaning her shoulder into Helena's.

"Checking on Irene," Helena said, switching screens and leaning gently back.

"How is she?" Myka asked, wondering if the woman had sent back a reply to an email.

"Well," Helena said, looking at her phone. "Her blood pressure is 120 over 82, her pulse rate is normal, her stitches are healing nicely, and her heart is doing quite well, thanks to me," Helena said.

"She told you her blood pressure?" Myka asked curiously.

"Well, not exactly _told_ me herself, but I know it for a fact," Helena answered truthfully.

Myka watched as a graph appeared on Helena's phone that showed Irene's vitals. "How?" Myka asked.

"It's fascinating actually," Helena said as the cab made its way downtown. By the time they arrived at the restaurant - rated as one of Manhattan's most romantic, Helena had revealed the way she had access to the data on her phone.

"Please promise me you'll tell her as soon as you can," Myka said as they went inside.

* * *

"I love your choice," Helena said of the establishment called - "_One if by Land, Two if by Sea_".

"I'm sorry about the title," Myka whispered as the Maître d' showed them to their corner table.

"We're adjusting," Helena kidded back in a mock serious tone, making reference to the famous line supposedly uttered about the British invasion.

"You went about it all wrong anyway," Myka said as they sat down.

"Oh do tell, please. Nothing we English love to hear more about than how we lost the colonies," Helena said playing along.

"You should have charmed us, used those accents. You know we can't resist them," Myka said looking over the menu.

"I'll inform the Queen as soon as we're done," Helena said.

* * *

Wine was selected, the food ordered and eaten as onlookers witnessed the two women who were getting very good at tuning out the rest of the world. "Try this," Myka would say, and took a piece of her food and feed it to Helena. The sumptuous food couldn't hold a candle to the sensuous way it was exchanged between the two women who gazed into each other's eyes.

Perhaps it was the break twenty-four hours before, but Myka swore she never felt closer to Helena.

"Is it possible, Myka Bering, that you could make me fall in love with you any more than I am at this moment?" Helena asked from across the intimate table.

"I'm going to try very hard," Myka answered, taking Helena's hand and kissing it.

The meal was finished and smiles replaced the conversation as each thought they were the luckiest woman in the world.

* * *

"Pete, could you slow down and tell us what this is all about?" Claudia said, with Eileen on her heels. They had answered the doorbell an hour ago and found their friends on the other side with pizzas. Without being invited in, Pete and Steve descended on Claudia's living room and set up command central. "So you're telling me she's out on the town without a bodyguard, but later tonight we have to be ready to go?" Claudia asked confused, but mostly hungry so she ate as she inquired.

"I am telling you that the boss arranged for something in the park tonight and Wells Security is required to be there," Pete said as he placed one piece of pizza on top of another and ate two at once.

"And by tonight…," Steve said, handing Pete two napkins, " ….he means early morning."

"What do we have to do?" Eileen asked, because neither the time nor location mattered if Helena asked.

"Mostly security detail, although I'm sure there are more instructions in these envelopes," Pete said and patted his bag.

Claudia opened it up and looked inside. There were envelopes for each of them, their names written in beautiful script on the front.

"Oh dude, she didn't handwrite the instructions, did she? I can never read that fancy swirly script of hers," Claudia worried.

"I can read it," Eileen piped up and no one was surprised.

"Engage the Helena-whisperer," Steve said and received a smack from the techie.

"So when do we open the envelopes?" Eileen asked because she wanted to make sure the basketball game on TV didn't distract the security team.

Pete looked down at his watch. "We have some time. Oh and look," he said reaching into his duffel bag. "We got these!" He pulled out the night vision goggles and put them on.

"Are we going to be in the trees?" Claudia asked very worried.

"We so need code names," Pete said because he was never going to give up on that request.

* * *

Myka and Helena roamed the streets of the West Village until after midnight. Helena was certain the concert was over and the crowds would have dispersed. Myka was certain Leena had time to visit the townhouse and chill the champagne as she had asked.

Unfortunately, the lovers' plans were headed in two different directions.

* * *

**Have we all been waiting for this?**

**Remember - most of Helena's and Myka's outfits can be seen on Twitter at ManhattaniteNYC**

**See you there. **


	29. Three, Two, One

**Three, Two, One**

The four friends sat around the coffee table where pizza boxes lay empty. Three sets of eyes stared at the man who was in charge of the timing.

"Okay," Pete said, looking down at his watch as the second-hand swept around to indicate the hour. "GO!" he said and there was a scrambling to get the envelope with their name on it and open it. For a brief time, there was dead silence as each read their instructions. Eileen was done first. Then the others would point to a word on their pages and ask her what it was because Helena's script proved to be very challenging.

"_Discreetly_," she said to Steve. "_Contingency_," she said to Pete. "_Without error_," she translated for Claudia.

"Oh sure, no pressure at all. OK, so it seems we're duplicating the refractory program around Central Park," the techie said.

"Security will set up a perimeter with the help of the NYPD," Pete said because he happened to know the person in charge of that operation.

"I think this is big," Eileen said. Her letter was very short – and contained no instructions. Instead, it thanked her for always believing in _Bering & Wells_.

"What does yours say?" Steve asked Eileen.

"It says to go with you," Eileen said and looked at Claudia.

"OK then, _Operation Eagle in the Park_ has begun," Pete said and drew quizzical looks from his friends. "See? This is why we need code names. We wait for the last minute and then you guys don't like what I come up with," he complained.

The operation had been set in motion days before. Helena took no chances and appointed several people to the various parts – most of them didn't even know what they were working on. It was all coming together tonight.

Even Bridget, who worked on setting things in motion, didn't know what the final event was. She had learned never to assume that she knew what was going on in Helena's superb mind. She was just happy, in the end, she could deliver what Helena wanted – _or was it demanded_? It was an opportunity of a lifetime to speak to the President of the United States on behalf of a client. Now if Bridget could avoid being investigated by Homeland Security, the FBI and the CIA, she'd consider it the premier deal of her career.

* * *

In the meantime, the two lovers walked hand in hand on their way home. The buzzing sensation in Helena's pocket was actually the welcomed signals that she was expecting. She walked up Central Park West with Myka, her smile and confidence growing.

"It looks as if the concert ended," Myka said because the street was void of crowds that usually spilled out at the end.

"It had better be," Helena said not thinking and then smiled to cover it up. There wasn't an official in New York who hadn't been notified that the concert was to end promptly at eleven PM and the crowd control was to empty the park immediately. Only one person could oversee the NYPD's part in all of this and she was nothing short of spitting fire until she heard who it was for.

* * *

"Oh this ought to be good," Jane Tierney said of the elaborate plans underway by orders of the Mayor. It wasn't until she was ordered to work in tandem with the security team of Wells Corp did Jane realize who this was all for. She was surprised to find out that Pete didn't know much more than she did.

By midnight, everything was set in place in the park. Pete stood next to Jane as he donned his night vision goggles and then screamed when he turned and saw the expression on her face up close.

"Really?" she asked, but had to admit he looked adorable in them.

Claudia and her team sat in a van and operated the sensors that refracted any incoming digital equipment. The park became a no fly zone. There was only one more thing to put in place.

* * *

When Myka and Helena returned to the townhouse, Myka peeked into the living room and saw the ice bucket and glasses prepared. She told Helena she would be right back and went upstairs to their room. Helena went into the library to check her messages. As she expected, everyone was at their station. Looking at her Rolex, Helena was now on countdown.

There were certain things set in place now that could not be undone.

Myka was on her own time schedule. She was upstairs frantically searching for something that she was sure was right in her desk drawer – except now it wasn't.

"Darling?" Helena called upstairs and Myka jumped.

"Be right there." She didn't want Helena walking into the living room. "Stay right there," Myka called down as her hands rifled through drawers. Finally, she put her hand on it – and grabbed for it. Skinny jeans were not the best choice she realized as she tried to shove the object into her front pocket.

"Darling?" Helena called again, looking at her watch. _What the devil was Myka doing_, she wondered. _And why now_?

"Right there," Myka yelled as she ran into the closet room and tried to find more loose-fitting pants. She whipped them off the hanger and fell over trying to get out of the tight fitting pants she was in. "Oouff," Myka yelled as she fell backwards, her legs tangled up in the pants leg. "Coming," she yelled from the floor.

Within seconds, Myka was up and dressed and taking a few deep breaths before smoothing out her blouse in the new outfit and pushing the item into the pocket.

"Helena…," Myka whispered in the softest voice to herself as she thought about what she wanted to say.

Now Helena was pacing the front hallway. She had given almost everyone involved explicit instructions on the importance of timeliness. She had threatened Bridget Cummings more than once. Even when Bridget explained that everything had been accounted for, but that Mother Nature hadn't returned any of her phone calls, Helena said – '_leave her to me'_. Bridget had been kidding, Helena wasn't. Fortunately for Mother Nature and most of Manhattan, the rockets that contained pellets of drying material that once released into the atmosphere could absorb one hundred times their weight in moisture, did not need to be activated.

The only one disappointed with that was Pete who would have been in charge of pressing the buttons to fire the rockets.

Myka's planning had plenty of room and flexibility. Helena's had none. So when Myka came slowly down the stairs, Helena took a deep breath and searched for patience. After all, the object of her deepest affections was coming towards her.

"You look – ravishing," Helena said as Myka walked into her space and drew a deep breath of Chanel for good luck. Not that she needed it, she reminded herself.

"Let's go," Helena said and Myka found herself facing the opposite direction from where she wanted to be.

"Go? Where? No, I want to go….," Myka tried, but Helena was gently, but definitely, pulling her toward the basement.

"I want to show you something," Helena said, and opened the door.

"But Helena, what do you want …can we go upstairs?" Myka tried to get a word in as they descended.

"Yes, we can as soon as I show you this," Helena said and finally let go of Myka's hand. Lights were flipped on and Helena stood in front of the large door that Myka had seen the very night before.

"Your transit system?" Myka asked because as curious as she was, right now she didn't care.

"Yes," Helena said and pressed her hand into the security panel.

A loud whooshing sound came from around the door when it opened. Now Myka's curiosity got the better of her, in spite of her brain reminding her she was on a mission with no stopovers. She walked closer and could see what appeared to be a Lucite-like enclosure that housed two white seats, one behind the other. The door slid back and Myka could see controls in the front, similar to a car's.

"Your carriage awaits," Helena said, holding her hand out for Myka.

"Helena, this is – wow," Myka said so taken with the structure that she was distracted. Totally distracted. She stepped forward and into the enclosure. "You built this?"

"I designed it myself," Helena said proudly and sat in the seat in front of Myka. In order to use the least amount of space, the seats were one behind the other in a single row. Helena pressed a button and the door closed and the tram started to move. Myka felt like she was in a mini see-through monorail.

"Wait!" Myka said remembering she didn't want to go anywhere. "I need to go back."

"Soon darling," Helena said as more buttons were pressed and the car traveled forward. Myka looked outside but it was all dark and she had no idea where they were headed. No sooner had they started though, than they stopped.

Oh good, Myka thought. It was a short demo. The carriage stopped and the door opened. Myka could feel the cool air outside as Helena stepped out onto a small walkway and extended her hand out to Myka.

"Where are we?" Myka asked unable to see around her in the dark.

"We are on the precipice, Myka," Helena said. She reached out and grasped Myka's hand tightly. "I want to show you something."

"O…..K, but I ….," Myka said, full of patience because that came easily to Myka, especially when it concerned Helena.

"It won't take long," Helena said because she was aware of the exact time frame she was working with. Myka followed behind Helena, who led her along the path until they came to a small elevator.

"Are we back in the house?" Myka wondered out loud because she was losing all her bearings now.

"Not quite," Helena smiled and entered behind Myka. The small elevator seemed to travel up a few floors and stopped. Helena's pressed controls and a wall in the elevator folded back and a staircase appeared. Myka looked up and the top of the elevator slid opened and they were looking up at the sky.

"Helena?" Myka asked, but the Brit held her hand out for Myka to go first. Myka climbed the steps and felt the warm night air surround her as soon as her head poked through the opening. She looked around and stepped out onto the grassy ground. Helena followed her and pressed buttons that made the artificial turf slid back over the opening. When Myka looked down, she could no longer tell where the opening ended and where the ground began.

"You built a transit system to sneak into Central Park?" Myka asked because that was where she was standing.

"It is only the first stop of many," Helena said with pride of her design.

"Why are we here?" Myka asked and looked around. She had a sense that they were in Sheep Meadow, the quiet open field where hours before, hundreds of New Yorkers enjoyed the concert. Now there was no sign of them ever having been there.

"I believe we are here for many reasons," Helena said coyly – in a rather existential way. She took Myka's hand and walked her farther to the center of the grassy area. Myka looked at the tall buildings that surrounded them, lights from apartments glowing here and there.

"Can we go back now?" Myka asked remembering her plan and the champagne. The ice would be melting by now.

"I want you to see something," Helena said taking Myka to the middle of the field. "Do you remember when I asked you to pick a star in the sky when we were in the Keys?" Helena said.

"Yes, I chose _Aldebaran_," Myka said, looking up to see if she could locate it. It would be next to impossible to see it in the wash of the Manhattan skyline.

Unless of course, you requested that residences and business in the neighboring streets participate in the "_Skies in New York_". Pamphlets had been distributed to the masses in the buildings surrounding the park, asking them to voluntarily shut off all their lights so that the darkened area would afford New Yorkers a rare glimpse of the stars at night. A sizable donation to the Hayden Planetarium meant Helena received their endorsement which made it quite official.

Helena continued to walk as she held onto Myka's hand, guiding her as she looked up into the sky. It was hard to see with the glare of the lights. Helena looked down at her watch and silently counted backwards, "3, 2, 1" – and the park darkened.

As they were scheduled to.

"Helena, there's been ….a…..blackout," Myka said, worried they would be in total darkness now. Helena waited and tiny lights illuminated the path they were on. Myka looked down at the ground and saw small white lights lining a path in the grass.

"You were saying?" Helena asked and stopped.

"There….," Myka said, looking at the dark buildings off in the distance.

"I think you were looking up," Helena said gently trying to get Myka to focus.

"What? Oh yes, I was looking for …," Myka said accepting that Helena knew what she was doing, because after all, she was Helena.

"_Aldebaran_," Myka said, smiling and pointing to the star.

"Yes, there it is," Helena said, standing next to Myka now, shoulders touching and holding her hand. "Myka, I have a confession."

"You do?" Myka said, smiling at the twinkling body in the sky that they now shared.

"I tried to purchase it, but they would not allow it," Helena said, her tone tinged with only a shade of the annoyance she had shared with the International Astronomical Union when they refused her request. They explained that no one could actually purchase a star and organizations that offered to do so, were doing it without any legal authority. Countless hours were spent on the phone with the members as Helena implored them to rename the star. Nothing worked though and Helena decided she had to become more creative.

"You tried to purchase Aldebaran?" Myka said, totally and utterly amazed. She had been worried Helena was going to purchase the private island they had vacationed on, but never the star they gazed at. She smiled to think she had underestimated her lover.

"Wow Helena, I thought maybe you were thinking of buying a piece of earth. I can't believe – that they said no to you," Myka finally said because that really was the most shocking part of all of this.

For Helena, too.

"Ah yes, but I was not to be refused," Helena said, walking with Myka along the path. Myka could see that the lights continued through the meadow.

"You are just so sweet for trying, Helena," Myka said, pulling the Brit in and kissing her.

Helena didn't have much time to spare – even for inviting kisses.

"Thank you," Helena said, breaking the kiss. "Myka, it is all for the best. Why rename something that pales in comparison to you?" Helena said.

"Thank you, Helena," Myka said and was certain the ice in the bucket was all but melted now.

"So I contacted NASA," Helena continued and walked with Myka.

"To complain?" Myka asked, because when Helena didn't win, she didn't let go.

"To offer my services," Helena said seriously.

"Of course," Myka said feeling like she was losing the _HG Wells Jeopardy_ category badly.

"The other day, NASA launched the _Mosaic Yagi Kilohertz Analog System_, a space probe that is superior to the _Pioneer 10_ and is headed straight for Aldebaran," Helena said.

Myka frowned and repeated the name. "You named the probe after me? "

"I named it for the person who owns it. It is your spacecraft Myka that will travel the heavens," Helena said.

Myka looked up at the sky and then back at Helena_. _

_Mortals had stars named after their loved ones. Helena built the spacecraft to reach them for hers. . _

"Oh Helena," Myka said, kissing Helena fully. It was actually perfect timing, Myka thought. "I want to tell you something…" she tried.

"Soon darling. You see your spacecraft is about to send back a message and we are here tonight to receive it," Helena said, the excitement in her voice rising.

Helena was on a tight schedule.

* * *

"Do we have any Eagle sightings?" Pete said into his wristband walkie talkie.

"We're not supposed to," Steve said back.

In spite of the message back, Pete scoured the area in front of the barricades that were placed around the inner perimeter of the park.

"At least she picked the middle of the night so we didn't have to explain to the general public why we were closing off a public space," Jane said to Pete.

"Roger that," Pete said into his communication device, even though Jane was standing right next to him. She smiled at how cute he was.

"So you guys don't have any idea what this is about?" Jane asked again, hoping Pete would reveal something.

"No, we didn't get any more info than what I told you," Pete said truthfully. Everyone assumed that Helena and Myka would emerge from the townhouse and walk into the park.

"Well hopefully, your Eagle will show up soon and we can get this show on the road," Jane said, yawning.

No one knew it –but the show was about to begin.

And it was going to be spectacular.


	30. Four Letters M - Y - K - A

**For reasons that will become clear - this is a short chapter.  
I always want to do these characters justice, but this was so challenging.  
I hope it is acceptable - I really do.  
**

* * *

**Four Letters M-Y-K-A**

When Helena returned from the Keys in Florida, she did two things. She asked Bridget to broker her real estate deal and purchased the island in Myka's name. Then, having acquired another piece of something terrestrial, she looked up and aimed for the stars.

Helena didn't take refusal well, and Bridget was certain she had never worked with a more determined CEO in her life. She knew Helena's net worth was now in the billions, so wanting to purchase a piece of the heavens didn't seem so unreasonable. What struck the investment banker was how clever Helena was at getting around the obstacles to get close. If she couldn't buy the star outright, she would invent something that would travel to it. Even if it took thousands of years.

NASA Space Agency jumped at the opportunity to have a privately funded project. Helena had one stipulation – and she wasn't flexible about it at all. The MYKA'S craft had to take a detour and deliver something back to earth. Period. The spacecraft was ready in no time because – Helena had one. Something she had worked on at the Warehouse. So it was delivered to Florida for inspection and release into space. Before it left, a package was delivered by courier to the Kennedy Space Center and was enclosed in its own return rocket.

And the package was about to descend at its pre-designated time and place.

Helena had seen to every detail and nothing was going to get in her way. Not the weather, not NASA, not the rocket that she had to monitor from her laptop in case there were glitches, not the first concert of the year in the meadow where she now stood, not any New York agency that might have thwarted her attempts to close off Central Park, nor the FAA which had major concerns about disrupting air traffic for a short period of time over the green section of Manhattan.

No one and nothing. There was only one thing Helena hadn't counted on.

Myka disrupting everything.

* * *

"Helena, please, I want to do this – now," Myka said and looked into Helena's eyes.

Helena was staring back, but her brain was counting seconds. Wheels were turning fast in her head as she calculated wind, speed, and distance. A voice inside her head yelled - 'NOW?' - as it questioned Myka's timing. Then her logic kicked in and she calculated the possible reasons Myka was insisting on doing this at this very moment.

"Helena, I love you. I have from the minute I felt your presence in your stories and when I dreamed about you. A part of me has always longed to be with you – even before I knew who you really were. The minute I met you, my heart pounded in my chest. I thought I was nervous, but it was telling me – '_That's her, the one you have been waiting for all your life'_," Myka said and Helena smiled at how lovely these words were to her ears.

* * *

"Are we sure they're coming?" Pete said into his wristwatch communicator.

"That's what we were told," Jane said, next to him.

"Any update?" he asked Claudia, who checked the message system.

"No changes," the techie reported back. Helena had been out of contact for some time now.

* * *

"Helena, I have always known deep down what I've wanted. Someone who makes every part of me feel alive and beautiful. Someone, who when they look at me across a crowded room, my heart starts to beat faster. Someone, who when they speak with a freaking adorable accent, my core melts. And when they touch me, sparks erupt in parts of me I never even knew. I want someone, who when they whisper my name in my ear, I would follow them body and soul to the ends of the earth," Myka said.

And then Myka slowly….. bent…. down… on…. one… knee.

Helena looked lovingly down at Myka, grabbing her chest to contain the emotion that swelled inside her.

"You, Helena, are that someone," Myka said, taking Helena's left hand in hers. " I am asking you for a chance. A chance to go through life together from now until the sunset of our days. A chance to take care of you always and do everything I can to make you happy. I want to share your happiness and sorrow. I promise to be there for you every step of the way," Myka said, taking out the small box and opening it to produce her grandmother's diamond ring.

_Helena was grasping what was happening as she heard the official countdown in her head. She shouldn't have been surprised that Myka was on the same wavelength as she was. She was just surprised it was right now. And when she looked into green pools of love and adoration, Helena knew this was Myka's shining moment – and Helena would never do anything to take away from that. Even if it meant allowing her gift - that was on its way back from circling the moon - to drop on the ground – unceremoniously and unnoticed._

"Helena George Wells, will you marry me?" Myka asked, taking Helena's hand and placing the round sparkling diamond ring on Helena's finger.

Then Myka looked up into the face she longed to wake up to every day of her life. Lights reflected off the water spilling from Helena's eyes.

"Yes, Myka, yes!" Helena said and Myka jumped up and kissed her.

Myka couldn't remember being as happy as she was in that moment. Helena couldn't remember a time she so willingly gave herself to another.

"Thank you, Helena," Myka whispered and she hugged her. "I love you with all my heart and soul."

"Myka, I …promise I will always be the person worthy of you," Helena said, as Myka wiped a tear from the Brit's cheek.

And then - because Helena's mind had taken wind speed, gravity, migration of birds that nest in Central Park, velocity and distance into account – she slowly turned Myka away from the exact spot where the message from the MYKA'S craft was going to land.

Nothing should take away from this moment.

* * *

In Manhattan, if you wanted to keep people out of an area that they wouldn't go in anyway at the hour, you put up a barricade. It has a reverse psychological effect on people, especially those on the island who take umbrage with being told they can't use a part of it.

"_Hey, what's going on in the park_?" one passerby said and that was all it took. Most assumed it was a movie being filmed in the middle of the night, but there was so much police presence that some suspected something more sinister. People whispered and stopped and finally, a crowd started to build.

"Seriously?" Jane said more than once, thinking they were still awaiting Helena's arrival from the townhouse.

The police didn't expect to have to do crowd control given the hour of the day. The City may not sleep, but its inhabitants were known to. The barricades were Helena's idea – just in case.

"It's unlike her to be late. In fact, something else must be going on," Bridget said to Sarah as they sat on a park bench, under a blanket, sipping hot coffee. Bridget Cummings could turn funerals into an adventure. It was just how she looked at things – never miss a chance to extract fun out of life.

"I see something! I see something!" Pete said because the night vision glasses afforded him a great view.

"Yeah, what is that thing?" Jane said, looking up.

The crowd hushed... as the oblong cylinder attached to its own parachute... floated slowly down to earth.

* * *

The other thing Helena didn't account for was the rock the container was going to hit on touchdown.

THUD!

"What was that?" Myka said, turning around quickly.

* * *

**There were several ways this could have played out. And I know it looked as if Helena was orchestrating everything down to a minutest detail.**

**I hope you will agree – in the end - that she still did.**

**Thoughts?**

**Next up – Helena.**


End file.
